You've Fallen For Me
by markeuchan
Summary: Waktu sepuluh tahun sudah sangat cukup bagiku untuk menyadari segala kesalahanku. r. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena hanya kaulah yang ada dihatiku. / "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi apa kau juga mengatakan hal itu padanya? Kau menciumku dan kau menciumnya. Lalu kau meniduriku dan kau menidurinya,"/ MPREG HunHanCH7UPP! SpecialappereanceNCT! And Krystal
1. Chapter 1

_Menghapusmu adalah hal tersulit dalam hidupku_

 _Namun kini, di saat kumulai melupakanmu, kau justru kembali_

 _datang dan menghancurkan pertanahanku. Hanya kau yang bisa_

 _membuatku goyah.._

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me (Chap 1-Tell me Goodbye)

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Kim Mingyu

Do Kyungsoo

Lee Minho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

Kim Yi Jung (OC)

 **WARNING**

 **Hei yang merasa punya mata, saya tegasin jika ini adalah ff yaoi, bagi yang tidak suka dan menganut paham bias akan menikahi kalian suatu saat nanti silakan keluar atau jika tidak akan menyebabkan mual dan muntah darah. FF INI ADALAH FF REMAKE, jika ditemui kesalahan penulisan nama mohon dimaklumi. Masih protes silakan baca lagi warningnya!**

 _YOU'VE FALLEN FOR ME_

 _CHAPTER 1_

"Apa yang membuatmu berkeinginan untuk mendaftar di perusahaan ini?" Tanya seorang pria dengan tatanan rambut cepak, sembari membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Pria dengan setelan jas mahal itu kini menatap seorang pelamar kerja di depannya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Ia sengaja melalukan hal itu untuk menguji mental para pelamar kerja saja. Padahal sejujurnya, ia adalah sosok yang baik dan ramah.

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu cepat. Atmosfer di ruangan tersebut terasa kian panas saja. Sampai – sampai keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengucur, membasahi pelipis Luhan. Kedua tangannya terkepal di bawah sana. Luhan kini lebih terlihat seperti seorang buronan yang tengah diinterogasi ketimbang seorang calon karyawan yang tengah melakukan tes wawancara. Tes wawancara kali ini adalah wawancara paling menegangkan bagi Luhan setelah ia melakukan wawancara kerja sebanyak lima kali di perusahaan lain.

"Saya ingin membantu memajukan Shinhwa Enterprise, Tuan." Jawab Luhan berusaha terdengar tegas. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar apalagi sampai terbata. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bisa – bisa ia langsung gagal dalam tes wawancara ini. Jujur saja, bekerja di Shinhwa Enterprise adalah impian Luhan sejak lama. Selain karena menawarkan upah yang tinggi, Shinhwa Enterprise juga menduduki peringkat ketiga sebagai perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, jadi tak aneh rasanya jika banyak sekali yang berbondong-bondong ingin mendaftar kesana, termasuk Luhan. Namun tentu saja, perusahaan tersebut benar-benar selektif dalam memilih para karyawannya, hanya mereka yang benar-benar kompeten yang bisa masuk kesana.

Pria berkaca mata itu tersenyum memperlihatkan mata sipitnya. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih tampan. Kemudian, ia terdiam lagi dan menatap Luhan lurus – lurus. "Shinhwa Enterprise sudah benar-benar maju. Bahkan, perusahaan kami ini sudah terkenal hingga taraf internasional. Memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau yakin kemampuanmu itu bisa membuat Shinhwa Enterprise semakin mendunia?"

Dalam sekejap tenggorokan Luhan terasa tercekat. Ah! Benar – benar pria di depannya ini membuatnya gila. Memang, jawaban Luhan barusan terdengar klise. Karena ia sudah tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Tenaga dan pikirannya sudah lelah karena hari ini ia melakukan tes wawancara sampai dua kali. Dan di Shinhwa Enterprise yang ketiga.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Luhan duduk dikursi panas tersebut. Pertanyaan – pertanyaan tak terduga dan cukup menyulitkan menambah rasa lelah Luhan. Pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mulai pasrah, rasanya seperti ada beban berat yang menimpanya. Apapun hasilnya nanti ia akan mencoba menerima. Mungkin saja, Shinhwa Enterprise memang bukan jodoh kerjanya.

Luhan menarik napas pelan, setelah menghembuskannya ia pun menjawab pertanyaan orang yang mewawancarainya. "Saya yakin kemampuan saya bisa membawa Shinhwa Enterprise lebih maju dari sekarang. Saya sudah mengikuti perkembangan Shinhwa Enterprise sejak lama. Untuk saat ini, Shinhwa Enterprise hanya terkenal di kelas Asia dan belum sampai Amerika bahkan Eropa. Jika saya diterima di Shinhwa Enterprise, saya yakin, saya bisa membantu Shinhwa Enterprise hingga ke penjuru dunia. Dan kemungkinan besar, tidak hanya orang Korea Selatan yang mengikuti audisi di sini, tapi orang – orang dari Paris, Swiss hingga Los Angeles pun juga akan mengikuti audisi di Shinhwa Ent. Saya yakin, saya bisa membantu Shinhwa Enterprise mengalahkan perusahaan entertainment besar yang ada di Korea Selatan saat ini." Tak ada nada sumbang disuara Luhan. Ia tampak sangat yakin dan percaya diri akan jawabannya.

Tidak ada salahnya Luhan berbicara seperti itu. Spesifikasinya sangat memadai untuk membawa Shinhwa Enterprise seperti yang ia katakan barusan. Selain itu, ia juga sudah cukup berpengalaman dan mengerti apa-apa yang saja yang mesti dikerjakan. Karena, dulu saat ia masih kuliah, ia pernah magang di salah satu perusahaan _yang bergerak di industri hiburan_ Korea Selatan.

Pria yang mewawancarai Luhan tampak terkejut dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Luhan. Ini kali pertamanya ada seorang pelamar yang begitu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Benar-benar begitu percaya diri, harus ia akui jika ia salut dengan hal itu. Pria itu membuka kembali map yang berisi data diri Luhan. Ternyata, banyak hal tak terduga di dalam sana. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan singanya. "Baik. Sekarang, anda boleh keluar. Kami akan menghubungi anda lagi, jika hasil tesnya sudah keluar. Semoga beruntung,"

"Kim-Sajangnim, maaf, tapi kami bahkan belum sempat bertanya padanya." Kata salah seorang yang ikut menjadi pewawancara. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada lima orang yang mewawancarai pelamar kerja. Tetapi, saat Luhan yang masuk, hanya orang yang akrab disapa Kim Sajangnim– lah yang mewawancarai Luhan. Kim-sajangnim memang sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan rekan – rekannya untuk mewawancarai Luhan, dan mereka pun tidak berani mengajukan protes, mengingat Kim-sajangnim adalah Ketua mereka.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, tak lupa membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai wujud rasa hormat. Setelah itu, ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Rasa bangga membuncah di dalam hati Luhan. Tapi, tetap saja ada rasa penasaran dan cemas yang meliputinya. Ia sangat berharap ia bisa bekerja di Shinwa-Enterprise. Alasannya cukup kuat; ia butuh uang. Hidup ini harus realistis. Luhan bisa menikmati bangku kuliah itu karena bantuan beasiswa.

"Tapi, wajahnya orang itu tadi seperti tidak asing. Dan sepertinya usianya masih muda. Apa mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku? Ah. Tidak mungkin. Paling, hanya wajahnya saja yang awet muda. Ah. Masa bodoh." Gumam Luhan setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari ruang wawancara tadi.

-YHFFM-

Sehun terduduk diam dikursi yang berhadapan dengan ranjang ayahnya. Saat ini, ayah Sehun terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Sudah satu minggu ini perusahaan kacau tanpa sosok seorang pemimpin. Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah berkali – kali ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Hanya sementara. Tapi, berkali – kali pula Sehun menolak karena ia merasa tidak mampu. Sehun sadar kalau _passion_ – nya bukanlah di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ya… Karena ia berkuliah di jurusan hukum. Jadi, tidak ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan yang berbau manajemen artis. Apalagi, perusahaan ayahnya ini sudah berdiri sangat lama, sejak 1997. Sehun tidak ingin perusahaan ini justru menjadi lebih kacau karena dirinya. Tapi kembali lagi, hanya ialah satu-satunya harapan Shinhwa Ent saat ini, mengingat Tuan Oh hanya memiliki dua orang anak. Adik Sehun sendiri—Oh Mingyu—kini masih duduk di bangku pertama SMA, jadi mustahil untuk memberikan tahta Shinhwa padanya.

Sekretaris Jeon berdiri di belakang Sehun. Sekretaris Jeon sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun bekerja dengan Ayah Sehun. Semenjak Shinhwa Ent berdiri, Sekretaris Jeon– lah yang selalu setia membantu Ayah Sehun, hingga perusahaannya kini bisa sangat terkenal di benua Asia.

"Tuan Muda Oh, sudah seminggu ini kondisi perusahaan kacau. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan terbengkalai begitu saja, harus ada yang mengambil alihnya sementara. Ayah anda juga pastinya akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui nasib perusahaannya saat ini," Kata Sekretaris Jeon sembari memandang sendu ke arah sang atasan yang kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sosok yang dulunya terkenal gagah itu kini nampak kurus, dan ringkih.

Sehun memijat dahinya, kemudian mendecak frusasi. "Apa tidak ada alternatif lain? Bukan 'kah Paman bisa menggantikan Ayah?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara lirih. Tampak sekali kalau ia sangat putus asa sekarang. Sebagai putra tertua di keluarga Oh, ia merasa tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Suka atau tidak, pada akhirnya ia yang akan tetap mewarisi perusahaan tersebut. Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia tahu itu. Tapi sungguh, Sehun benar-benar belum siap. Hal itu pastinya akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Terkadang Sehun merasa iri pada Mingyu yang bisa bebas dalam menentukan masa depannya.

"Tuan, saya tidak bisa menggantikan Tuan Oh. Saya tidak punya hak. Lagi pula, di perusahaan, Tuan Muda Oh yang mempunyai saham terbanyak kedua setelah Ayah Tuan sendiri." Sekretaris Jeon menjelaskan. Lelaki berusia lima puluh delapan tahun itu memiliki prinsip bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang sekretaris Oh Min Ho– Ayah Sehun. Meskipun ia punya saham yang besar di perusahaan, ia tidak akan mengambil alih perusahaan. Karena ia ingat betul betapa baiknya Oh Min Ho padanya. Ia tak akan mendapatkan gelar sarjana jika bukan karena Ayah Sehun yang membiayainya.

"Tapi, Paman…" Sehun menghela napas panjang. Percuma saja ia menolak berkali – kali. Penolakannya ini malah semakin membuat perusahaan kacau.

Ponsel Sehun tiba – tiba bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya dari dalam saku celana. Nama Kai tertera jelas dilayar ponsel. Sehun melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangannya– masih jam kerja. Tidak biasanya Kai menelepon di jam-jam begini jika bukan karena ada thal yang sangat penting. Sehun paham sekali soal Kai, karena lelaki berkulit eksotis itu temannya sejak SMA hingga sekarang. Sehun menekan ikon gagang telepon berwarna hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan sekretaris yang tepat untukmu. Aku sangat yakin dia bisa membantumu di perusahaan." Kata Kai ditelepon, terdengar jelas suaranya yang menggebu – gebu. Terdengar bersemangat.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menutup layar ponselnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang; menatap Sekretaris Jeon dengan tatapan bingung. "Bukankah lowongan kerja itu bukan untuk sekretaris? Tapi, untuk asisten peñata panggung'kan?" Tanya Sehun setengah berbisik.

Sekretaris Jeon membeku selama dua detik baru ia mengangguk kaku. "Iya Tuan."

Sehun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga lagi. "Ya! Kau jangan mengada – ada. Bukankah lowongan kerja ini untuk asisten penata panggung?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Kai mendesah, "Ya! Aku serius. Tuan Jeon sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku kalau kau tidak berani mengambil alih perusahaan untuk sementara waktu karena kau tidak percaya diri. Maka dari itu, saat tadi aku melakukan wawancara, aku menemukan satu orang yang sangat cocok untuk jadi sekretarismu."

Muka Sehun semakin ditekuk. Apalagi ini. Sekretaris baru yang bahkan ia sama sekali belum mengenal atau sekedar tahu orangnya. Sehun'kan tipikal orang yang sulit dan keras kepala. Tidak mudah baginya beradaptasi dengan orang lain apalagi orang itu menjadi sekretarisnya. Bisa – bisa sekretaris baru itu mengundurkan diri setelah dua hari bekerja dengannya. Eh tidak.. satu hari saja mungkin sudah sangat cukup.

"Kai. Tidak usah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dokter bilang ayahku akan segera sembuh. Aku yakin besok ayahku sudah sadar dari komanya." Kata Sehun tegas.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Aku yakin kau juga akan suka kalau kau sudah melihat sekretaris barumu ini. Besok jam sembilan pagi dia akan datang ke kantor. Kuharap kau bisa datang ke kantor juga. Selamat siang Hun, maaf mengganggumu." Kata Kai tak kalah tegas.

Sehun mendesah dan sedikit menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku."

Panggilan telepon pun putus. Sehun menatap ponselnya sejenak, kemudian memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam saku celana. Perkataan demi perkataan Kai dan Sekretaris Jeon berputar – putar di kepala Sehun. Ingin rasanya ia membantu mengambil alih pekerjaan sang Ayah, tapi ia merasa tidak mampu. Kepala lelaki itupun tertunduk dalam. Dalam sekejap wajah Ayah, Ibu, dan Mingyu berkelebat di kepalanya. Masa depan keluarga sekarang ada ditangannya.

Sekretaris Jeon memegang pundak Sehun. "Tuan, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Tuan. Sarjana lulusan hukum belum tentu tidak bisa mengerjakan hal lain selain hal – hal yang berbau hukum." Kata Sekretaris Jeon menasehati Sehun sembari meremas lembut bahu namja itu.

Sehun yang masih menunduk pun menganggukkan kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang berpikir sangat serius. Mungkin, memang tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba. Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya besok ia datang ke kantor. Mungkin, Kai benar kalau sekretaris barunya ini akan membantunya di kantor. Yah.. Semua itu mungkin di dunia ini.

Luhan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan rambut berbalut handuk. Hari ini kepalanya terasa sangat panas setelah wawancara tadi siang, ditambah lagi beban pikiran karena ia belum membayar uang sewa _flat._ Keramas sedikit mengurangi rasa panas di kepala Luhan. Lumayan lah… beban pikiran di kepala Luhan ikut hanyut dibawa air.

Luhan duduk disofa di depan televisi. _Flat_ – nya yang super kecil itu hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, serta satu ruang santai sekaligus dapur. Tidak ada meja makan di rumah mininya itu. Cukup dengan _coffee table_ di depan sofa untuk tempat ia makan.

Ponsel Luhan yang tergeletak di atas meja berdering. Kyungsoo, sahabat Joohyun sejak kuliah menelepon. Tadi siang setelah wawancara Luhan menghubungi Kyungsoo; berniat untuk curhat, tapi karena Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Luhan terpaksa menahan unek – uneknya. Luhan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan antusias. "ISTRIKUU!" Panggil Luhan senang. Sebutan 'istriku' memang nickname- yang diberikan Luhan untuk Kyungsoo, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Terdengar tawa kecil Kyungsoo dari telepon. "Bagaimana wawancaramu hari ini? Maaf, tadi aku sedang sibuk meliput berita di lapangan, jadi tidak bisa mendengarkanmu."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa – apa. Santai saja. Aku paham."

"Apakah wawancara hari ini lancar?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan terdiam sejenak; memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat. "Entahlah." Sahut Luhan akhirnya. Ia bingung harus berkata bagaimana. Pada kenyataannya wawancara tadi siang benar – benar membuatnya lelah dan kesal. Rasanya Luhan ingin melemparkan bola kasti ke kepala orang berkaca mata yang mewawancarainya tadi. "Aku sangat kesal."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kenapa? Apa pertanyaannya tidak menyenangkan? Menurutku wajar kalau wawancaramu sulit. Yah..Shinhwa Ent. Kau tahulah bagaimana profesionalnya mereka."

Luhan mengangguk, "Benar. Padahal aku hanya mendaftar sebagai staff, tapi wawancaranya sudah seperti mau mendaftar sebagai manager saja." Kata Luhan sedikit mendesah.  
"Istriku~ Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, "Apa kau tahu Shinhwa Enterprise sedang mengalami krisis? Maksudku, pemimpin Shinhwa Enterprise sedang sakit. Kudengar, beliau sedang koma, tapi pihak keluarga mengelaknya. Kebetulan, tadi aku sempat meliput berita di rumah sakit. Tapi.. Yah.. Kau tahulah… Pengamanan mereka sangat ketat. Tim wartawan tidak bisa mengambil secuil informasi pun. Kau yakin ingin tetap bekerja di sana?" Terdengar nada khawatir disuara Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika baru bekerja beberapa hari disana kau langsung di-PHK?"

Luhan diam. "Em. Aku sangat ingin." Sahutnya penuh keyakinan. "Justru karena mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak stabil, aku memanfaatkan peluang ini. Aku yakin, usahaku tidak akan sia – sia. Aku berusaha kuliah dan mendapatkan beasiswa juga karena aku ingin bekerja di sana."

"Bagaimana keadaan orangtua mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tampak senyum miris dibibir Luhan. Mengingat orangtuanya ia merasa sedih. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya di Gyeonggi-do karena mengejar mimpi di Seoul. Luhan malu untuk kembali ke rumah, menyadari keadaannya yang masih semrawut sekarang. Ia bahkan belum punya tempat tinggal yang bagus dan layak. "Kuharap mereka baik – baik saja." Kata Luhan lirih.

"Baiklah. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Kuharap kau bisa berhasil. Luhan, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Kata Kyungsoo lembut dan ceria; khas Kyungsoo sekali. Tipikal namja manis yang ceria dan penyayang. Wajar saja kalau banyak pria atau pun wanita yang menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Kau juga." Kata Luhan, kemudian memutus panggilannya. Luhan pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia beranjak dari sofa ke kamarnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah seharusnya ia tidur setelah lelah seharian karena wawancara dan kerja paruh waktunya.

-YHFFM-

Mingyu menutup pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, pikirannya masih berputar-putar mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuat dirinya hampir gila. Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu kamarnya, ditatapnya sebuah cermin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Pria itu dapat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin tersebut, wajahnya yang terlihat begitu pucat. Mingyu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan seakan ia ingin meraih sesuatu. Pandangannya fokus pada cermin yang ada didepannya tersebut. Menatap pantulan dirinya seolah-olah ia bisa dapat berkomunikasi dengan refleksi dirinya yang terlukis disitu. Berharap jika seandainya pintu antar dimensi dapat terbuka dan dirinya dapat menukar posisi sebagai Mingyu yang lain.

Tiga detik telah berlalu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk memejamkan erat kedua matanya lalu membukanya perlahan. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, semuanya tetap seperti semula. Mingyu menarik nafasnya secara perlahan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa begitu lemah hingga tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di lantai.

"Lagi-lagi, hanya aku sendiri..," Gumam Mingyu seraya meremas helaian rambutnya. Kesal, kecewa, sedih. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Meskipun kedua kakinya masih terasa lemah, Mingyu berusaha untuk bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Angin malam langsung berhembus dengan kencang menerpanya dari jendela yang tak tertutup. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan itu yang nampak kosong. Tidak ada sosok Ibu yang seharusnya tersenyum menyambutnya sambil menawarkan makan malam. Semuanya terasa sepi. Hampa. Mingyu tersiksa, asal tahu saja. Ia iri, iri dengan anak-anak lain yang bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Sementara dirinya? Secuil saja ia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari Ibu dan Ayahnya. Mereka pikir dengan harta mereka sudah cukup membahagiakan dirinya, tetapi mereka tidak tahu jika Mingyu lebih membutuhkan perhatian mereka dibandingkan itu semua.

Jika biasanya seorang Ibu akan menanyakan bagaimana keseharian putranya di sekolah. Apakah ada teman yang menjahilinya? Bagaimana dengan nilainya? Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik? Maka itu tidak ada dikamus sang Ibu. Baik Ibu dan Ayahnya, keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mingyu memandangi tangan dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka parah. Seringai tersungging di bibirnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mingyu kembali berkelahi di sekolah, dan untuk keseian kalinya pula Asisten Choi yang dipanggil untuk mengurus semua itu. Sementara orangtuanya tak mengetahui hal tersebut. Asisten Choi bisa saja memberitahukan hal itu, tetapi Mingyu yang melarangnya. Bukan karena ia tak mau mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibunya dengan sikapnya di sekolah, hanya saja Mingyu tak ingin mereka tiba-tiba ikut campur. Apa hak mereka untuk mengatur hidupnya setelah menelantarkannya selama ini?

Ditatapnya foto keluarga mereka yang tergantung di salah satu sudut kamarnya, kemudian berucap, "Tinggal dua tahun lagi Mingyu..tinggal dua tahun lagi, dan kau bisa bebas dari neraka ini.."

-YHFFM-

Matahari terbit menyinari dunia. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit. Luhan masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur dengan selimut menutupi seluruh badannya. Tiba – tiba telinganya mendengar ponselnya berdering di luar. Luhan pun tersentak dan bangun. Ia segera lari ke luar kamar; meraih ponselnya yang berada di _coffee table_ di depan sofa. Tiga belas kali alarm diponselnya berbunyi dan ia tidak mendengar sama sekali.

Di notifikasi ponselnya ada dua kali panggilan tidak terjawab dan satu pesan masuk. Tiba – tiba perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Ia pun segera membuka _history_ panggilannya; nomor telepon tak dikenal menghubunginya dua kali. Kemudian, ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Membaca pesan tersebut mata Luhan seketika membulat dan mulutnya menganga cukup lebar. "Oh God!" Teriak Luhan panik.

 _Hari ini kau harus datang ke Kantor Shinhwa Ent. Pukul sembilan tepat kau sudah harus sampai di ruangan H.R.D. Jangan sampai telat! Ini kesempatan terakhirmu! – Manager H.R.D-_

Luhan melihat ke arah jam dinding di dekat pintu _flat_ – nya. Wah! Gila! Sudah pukul setengah sembilan tepat. Namja itu melempar ponselnya ke sofa dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai lima menit ia sudah keluar, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya berganti pakaian formal. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit Luhan sudah cukup rapi. Ia pun menyisir sedikit surai karamelnya yang semula acak-acakan.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Luhan tambah menggila. Ia meraih tasnya di dekat sofa dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Cepat – cepat Luhan memakai sepatunya. Dan ia pun keluar dari _flat_ dengan sangat terburu – buru.

Luhan harus berlari menuruni tangga, sesekali ia hampir terjatuh karena saking terburu – burunya. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, Luhan segera berlari menuju halte bus. Menuju stasiun kereta harus berjalan selama lima belas menit. Sedangkan, ke halte bus hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit jika berlari. Beruntung, sesampainya di halte bus, Luhan langsung mendapatkan bus. Di dalam bus, Luhan segera duduk dengan napas tersengal – sengal dan keringat mengucur dipelipisnya. "Ah.. Aku bisa gila…" Gumam Luhan sambil meremas helaian rambutnya.

Pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit Luhan sampai di depan gedung Shinhwa Ent. Ia segera bertanya ke bagian informasi tentang keberadaan ruangan H.R.D.

"Kau Xi Luhan?" Tanya wanita dibagian informasi.

Luhan langsung mengangguk. "Benar. Dimana ruangannya?" Tanyanya tergesa – gesa.

"Mari kuantar. Kim-sajangnim sudah menunggu Anda sejak tadi." Kata wanita itu seraya keluar dari tempatnya. Luhan dan wanita dari bagian informasi itu pun naik lift menuju ruangan Manager H.R.D. yang berada dilantai lima. Gedung Shinhwa Ent, tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya tujuh lantai tapi gedungnya sangat luas.

Luhan pun sampai di depan ruangan Manager H.R.D. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah dan kucel.. Wanita yang mengantarnya tadi segera kembali ke lantai satu. Ya tentu saja wanita itu tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya lama – lama. Pegawai di Shinhwa Enterprise terkenal dengan profesionalitas dan ketaatannya pada kebijakan yang ada di kantor.

Perasaan cemas, takut, gugup seketika menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Luhan. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang engsel pintu bergetar tak karuan. Keringat semakin deras membanjiri pelipisnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena dadanya terasa sesak; kekurangan oksigen. Luhan menghirup napas dalam – dalam lalu menghelanya pelan. Ia menghisap bibir bawahnya untuk mengumpulkan seluruh keyakinannya. Ia pasti bisa menghadapi sang manager. Tapi, ia telat setengah jam. Mendadak nyali Luhan menciut.

Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya. Dan ia pun akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Luhan masuk ke dalam sana dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah berat. Ia sangat takut karena kesan pertamanya yang sangat buruk. Ia merasa kalau ia akan dipecat langsung karena keterlambatannya dihari pertama. Sungguh mengecewakan.

Luhan berhenti setelah berjalan tiga langkah. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan menahan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam sedetik raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Kedua matanya membulat

Kai yang duduk dikursi istimewanya tersenyum melihat kehadiran orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Sedangkan, Sehun yang duduk dikursi di depan meja Kai tampak membuang muka; ia tidak tertarik dengan orang yang datang itu. Kai melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Sehun yang menatap Kai mengernyit dalam diam. Dari ekspresi wajah Sehun ia seperti bertanya _"apa maksudmu tersenyum begitu?"._

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sehun masih mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud Kai. Eh tidak. Bukan tidak mengerti. Tapi, lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Sehun sudah kesal karena calon sekretaris barunya itu membuatnya menunggu selama setengah jam. Bagaimana bisa Kai mempekerjakan orang yang tidak disiplin seperti itu?

Kai menggertakkan giginya dan Sehun pun mau menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa disengaja, saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dengan calon sekretaris barunya itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk . Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu. Jantung Sehun serasa mencelos. Aliran darahnya mendadak terasa mengalir sangat cepat. Perasaan aneh langsung mengujur diseluruh tubuhnya.

"K..kau..Xi Luhan…?!" Gumam Sehun pelan.

Dalam sedetik raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah. Kedua matanya membulat. _Sehun Sunbae?,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang menjadi Manager H.R.D di kantor itu. "Kim Jongin Sunbae…" Panggilnya tak percaya.

TBC

A/N : Ini adalah karya kesekian saya dan lagi2 saya membawa HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya,tetapi nantinya akan banyak moment Meanie juga di ch 2 ke atas. Untuk ff ini, rencananya saya akan membuatnya menjadi MPREG, karena ini ff yaoi pertama (karena sebelumnya saya sering membuat gs) maka saya mohon maaf jika ada hal yang salah, baik dari penulisan kata atau dari segi apapun. Saya juga butuh review anda untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Jadi, keep reading and review guys..

See you soon in the new ch!


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau mempercayaiku lagi?_

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me (Keep The Faith)

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Kim Mingyu

Kris Wu

Do Kyungsoo

Lee Minho as Oh Min Ho

Jeon Wonwoo

Huang Zi Tao

Cameo :

Byun Baekhyun

Zhang Yixing

Moon Gayoung

 **Chapter II**

"Bisakah kita istirahat dulu?" Tanya Kai pada seorang pria yang tengah berjaga di dekat pintu. Sudah dua jam penuh mereka mewawancarai para pelamar, dan paling tidak mereka butuh istirahat sepuluh menit untuk beristirahat. Walaupun kelihatannya hanyalah sebuah wawancara, tapi tetap saja membuat tenggorokan terasa kering. Kemana perginya para _office boy_ itu disaat mereka membutuhkannya?

Laki – laki yang ditanyai oleh Kai tadi mengangguk, lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia bertugas sebagai pengawas di dalam. Jadi, jika ada apa – apa pada saat wawancara, lelaki itu bisa melapor kepada pengawas di luar ruangan melalui walkie talkie yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu keluar ruangan untuk memberi tahu pengawas di luar dan para pelamar yang masih menunggu giliran bahwa tim pewawancara akan istirahat selama sepuluh menit.

Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut mendesah kecil. Sudah selama dua jam ia menunggu di sana. Ia pikir antrian yang diwawancara pada hari ini tidak akan sebanyak yang ia lihat sekarang. Dan Luhan juga tidak menyangka kalau durasi satu orang yang diwawancara itu bisa lebih dari sepuluh menit. Yah.. kira–kira hampir dua puluh menit. Apakah itu termasuk cepat? Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia memegang perutnya; dari tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan karena harus tes wawancara dulu di dua tempat berbeda.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, tidak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya disini. Beberapa orang terlihat berkelompok dan memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk bertukar cerita dan berbagi makan Siang, sementara Luhan duduk mematung di pojok koridor. Ia menatap arlojinya, jika sampai pukul 3 ia belum makan juga, bisa-bisa ia mati kelaparan dan penyakit maag-nya akan kambuh. Ia pun berpikir untuk mencari letak kantin yang ada di gedung tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, seorang namja berwajah baby-face itba-tiba berdiri dihadapanya sembari menyodorkannya sepotong roti.

"Ambilah," Ujarnya yang membuat Luhan lantas menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja bersurai cokelat tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dengan ragu, Luhan menerima roti yang disodorkan padanya sembari mengangguk kaku. "Terimakasih.." Ucapnya yang dibalas namja itu dengan kekehan, ia mengibaskan tangannya di udara, mengisyaratkan jika yang ia lakukan tak seberapa.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku pelamar kerja disini. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada tepat disamping Luhan. Namja itu menyodorkannya tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan. Namun hal itu justru membuat Luhan menjadi salah tingkah. Mengapa namja ini begitu agresif sekali?

Merasa tak enak, Luhan pun akhirnya menjabat tangan Baekhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Namaku Xi Luhan. Aku juga tengah melamar kerja. Ini adalah wawancara ketiga yang aku lakukan hari ini," Balasnya yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Jinjjayo? Wah, kau ambisius sekali Luhan-sshi!" Tukasnya yang membuat Luhan tetawa renyah.

"Begitulah. Apapun hasilnya yang penting aku sudah berusaha keras. Itu prinsipku," Jawabnya yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya kagum. Namja didepannya ini terlihat begitu percaya diri dan bersemangat, hal itu tak ayal membuat Baekhyun merasa iri. Dari pancaran kedua matanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat jika Luhan benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh ingin bekerja. Tipikal pekerja keras yang tak pantang menyerah.

Luhan mengunyah roti pemberian Baekhyun dengan lahap, wajar saja ia tengah benar-benar kelaparan sekarang. Namun hanya butuh beberapa detik, sampai ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Baekhyun-sshi, apa kau sudah menikah?" Tanyanya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah cincin indah yang tersemat di jari manis namja itu.

Melihat itu, Baekhyun lantas ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengulum senyum, sembari mengangkat tangannya dengan bangga, "Begitulah. Sehabis kuliah, kekasihku melamarku dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namanya Jung Daehyun," Balasnya yang membuat Luhan antusias.

"Daebak!" Luhan berseru tanpa sadar. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyadari jika reaksinya terdengar berlebihan. Ia kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Apa aku terlalu _over-reaction?"_

"Bukan masalah besar," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil, "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang namja yang belum menikah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja..aku merasa iri dengan mereka yang sudah menikah. Pasti senang sekali rasanya,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga ingin mengalaminya. Orang-orang bilang pencapaian hidup seseorang adalah ketika ia menikah dan memiliki anak,"

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, dengan ekspresi lucu. "Kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Luhan-sshi," Entah hanya perasaannya saja, ia bisa melihat senyum kecut yang mendadak Luhan tampilkan.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung itu, Baekhyun.."

-YHFFM-

Kai yang berada di dalam ruang tes wawancara; meneguk air botolnya. Selama dua jam ini, sudah dua botol air mineral berukuran sedang Kai habiskan sendiri. Benar – benar melelahkan ternyata menjadi seorang Manager HRD. Tidak ia sangka pekerjaan ini akan terasa sangat berat. Padahal hanya mewawancarai orang saja. Yang membuat berat adalah ia tidak boleh sembarangan menerima orang. Seleksi ketat sangat diperlukan dalam hal ini.

"Setelah ini siapa namanya yang diwawancara?" Tanya Kai setelah meneguk air minumnya dan bersandar dikursi. Ia mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata.

Salah seorang anak buah Kai yang mengenakan kaca mata bening berbentuk bulat menjawab, "Namanya Xi Luhan, Manajer."

Nama yang tidak asing di telinga Kai. Segera saja ia membuka matanya dan membuka map yang ada dimejanya. Orang yang selanjutnya masuk bukanlah orang yang asing bagi Kai. Saat ia membaca data diri orang tersebut, Kai sangat kagum. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka adik kelasnya semasa SMA kini memiliki spesifikasi yang menganggumkan. Kai menoleh ke samping; ke arah anak buahnya yang mengenakan kaca mata bulat tersebut. "Boleh aku pinjam kaca matamu?"

Lay, nama dari anak buah Kai itu, ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Tapi, Manajer, penglihatan saya kurang bagus tanpa kaca mata." Sahutnya pelan dan ada nada takut disuaranya.

Kai tersenyum pada namja itu. "Kau hanya perlu diam saja." Katanya sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Pria itu pun mengangguk kaku, kemudian melepaskan kaca matanya itu. Ia memberikan kaca mata tersebut pada Kai. Penglihatan Lay pun menjadi sedikit buram. Ia tidak dapat melihat objek di depannya dengan jelas. Maklum saja, mata Lay memiliki minus dua.

Kai tersenyum manis padanya, dan langsung memakai kaca mata itu tanpa ragu. Awalnya memang pusing karena ketebalan kaca mata itu tidak sesuai dengan mata Kai yang normal. Tapi, Kai merasa perlu melakukan ini. Setelah kaca mata beres, ia menuangkan air ditelapak tangannya lalu mengusapkan air itu ke rambutnya. Berkali – kali ia melakukan itu agar _gel_ rambutnya luntur. Sampai akhirnya, rambut Kai yang sebelumnya memperlihatkan dahinya, kini berubah menjadi menutupi dahinya. Kai mengganti tatanan rambutnya; ia membuat poni depan. Ah. Sungguh. Sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang biasanya. Kemejanya ia masukkan, dan rambutya dibuat klimis. Benar-benar bukan style Kai sebenarnya.

Seisi ruangan menatap Kai tak percaya. Manajer mereka ini sudah gila atau apa. Setelah mendengar nama 'Xi Luhan' penampilannya langsung dirubah menjadi _eeewww_ …. Apakah penampilannya yang sekarang pantas dipanggil manajer? Sepertinya tidak. Penampilan Kai sekarang lebih mirip orang culun yang tersesat di kantor besar. Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan, diam – diam menahan tawa melihat tampang Kai yang sangat menggelikan.

Lay yang tepat duduk di samping Kai hanya diam. Ia tak berani berkomentar, apalagi menahan tawa. Bisa – bisa detik ini juga ia dipecat oleh Kai. Di kantor 'kan atasannya itu terkenal tegas dan sedikit otoriter pada pegawainya. Tapi, itu ia lakukan hanya saat bekerja. Di luar jam kerja Kai adalah sosok orang yang sangat baik dan mengayomi.

Pengawas di dalam ruangan pun memberi tahu bahwa jam istirahat sudah habis. Kai tersenyum. Ini saatnya ia beraksi. Ia teringat akan Sehun. Mungkin, kehadiran Luhan ini adalah jawaban atas permasalahan di kantor saat ini. Xi Luhan pantas menjadi sekretaris Sehun.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang tes. Ia memberi salam disertai senyuman hangat. Kai pun mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan. "Baiklah. Perkenalkan dirimu pada kami." Kata Kai tegas dan tatapan mata yang tajam menusuk.

~YHFFM~

Oh Sehun sampai di kantor Shinhwa Enterprise dengan pakaian formal rapi selayaknya seorang CEO. Semua karyawa Shinhwa Ent turun ke lantai satu untuk memberikan salam mereka pada sang CEO baru. Semua karyawan sudah tahu kalau CEO mereka yang lama; Oh Min Ho sedang dalam keadaan koma. Sebenarnya, semua karyawan di Shinwha Ent tidak tahu menahu soal anak – anak Presdir Min Ho, karena Presdir Min Ho tidak pernah mengumbar tentang keluarganya. Yap… Presdir Min Ho sangat menjaga privasi keluarganya. Tapi, semua karyawan di ShinwaEnt tetap tahu siapa istri Presdir Min Ho. Karena setiap kali ada event perusahaan pastinya Nyonya Oh akan ikut andil dalam acara tersebut. Nyonya Oh sendiri—Oh Sang Bum—adalah seorang desainer kelas atas yang selalu sibuk mengadakan tur fashion show keliling dunia. Namn semenjak sang suami sakit, wanita itu lebih sering menemani suaminya di rumah sakit, dan pulang ke rumah pada akhir pekan.

Kemarin malam, sebelum para karyawan pulang, Kai selaku Manager HRD memberi tahu pada semua karyawan kalau hari ini Oh Sehun anak dari Presdir mereka akan datang ke kantor untuk pertama kalinya. Kai juga mengatakan pada semua karyawan kalau Sehun–lah yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sampai ayahnya benar – benar sembuh total, atau bahkan Sehun bisa menjadi CEO tetap yang baru.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kai. Ia langsung duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Kai seraya melihat jam tangannya. "Bukankah aku _on time_?" Kata Sehun bernada sombong dan memasang tampang _cool_ nya.

Kai tersenyum–ia terkekeh melihat kedatangan Sehun. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun – bertahun Sehun tidak pernah mau datang ke kantor ayahnya sendiri, sekarang datang dan malah menjadi pemimpinnya. Lucu sekali. Kai tahu kalau Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan _entertainment._ Wajar saja kalau sejak kecil Sehun selalu menolak datang ke kantor, pasti yang datang hanya Mingyu saja. Bahkan, Sehun meminta ayahnya agar tidak pernah mengumbar soal Sehun di depan karyawannya. Kata Sehun pada Kai beberapa tahun yang lalu: _Aku akan sangat terkenal nanti kalau orang – orang sampai tahu soal diriku. Aku ingin memulai dari awal semuanya. Aku ingin orang – orang mengetahuiku sebagai seorang Sehun, bukan anak dari Presdir Shinhwa Ent._

Sebenarnya, Kai salut pada Sehun. Tekad Sehun yang kuat dan usahanya yang keras memang perlu diacungi jempol. Andai saja Kai memiliki seribu jempol, ia akan memberikan semuanya pada Sehun. Mungkin, seribu jempol saja tidak cukup. Karena Sehun benar – benar lelaki yang keren, _sangnamja_ ( _pria macho)._ Bahkan mungkin ada beribu namja dan yeoja yang mengantre untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bukan hanya karena fisiknya tapi juga dari segi pemikirannya yang mengagumkan.

Kai yang sebelumnya bersandar dikursi pun menarik dirinya mendekat ke meja. "Aku tahu!" Sahutnya disertai senyuman khasnya. "Akhirnya, orang yang memberiku pekerjaan di sini datang juga. Kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat menunggu akan bekerja bersamamu. Sangat tidak adil rasanya kalau aku bekerja sendirian di sini."

Sehun mendelik dan terkekeh pada Kai. Masih saja Kai berkata seperti itu. Memang, Kai bisa langsung menjadi Manager HRD di Shinhwa Ent karena bantuan Sehun. Setelah mereka lulus, Sehun meminta ayahnya untuk menerima Kai bekerja di Shinhwa Enterprise sebagai Manager HRD. Sehun paham betul bahwa Kai memiliki keahlian dibidang itu. Awalnya, Kai tidak langsung jadi Manager HRD. Kai harus melewati proses sebagai asisten Manager HRD selama hampir setahun, baru akhirnya ia berhak duduk dikursi Manager HRD. Lalu, bagaimana dengan manajer yang lama? Ia tidak dipecat, tapi dipindahkan ke cabang di Indonesia yang didirikan bertepatan saat Kai menjadi Manager HRD tetap. Kebetulan ia mampu berbicara fasih dalam bahasa Indonesia.

"Mana orangnya? Kau bilang dia akan datang jam sembilan." Kata Sehun sembari meraih mainan robot Iron Man di meja Kai.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia akan telat karena memang rumahnya jauh dari sini. Dan dia tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Kau harus sabar." Kata Kai kalem.

Sehun tak menatap sahabatnya itu, ia sibuk bermain robot Iron Man milik Kai. "Wah.. Bagaimana bisa dia terlambat seperti itu. Bukankah ini spesial untuknya? Ketika yang lainnya bersusah payah mendaftar menjadi staff dan belum mendapat pengumuman. Tapi, dia sudah langsung diterima menjadi sekretarisku. Sangat tidak adil." Ucap Sehun.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sedikit kesal karena Sehun terlihat sekali tidak tertarik dengan sekretaris barunya. Coba saja nanti kalau Sehun melihat sekretaris barunya. Pasti ia akan menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Aku tidak memberi tahunya kalau ia menjadi sekretaris. Dan aku mengirimkan pesan padanya baru tadi jam delapan pagi." Sahut Kai menjelaskan.

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk – angguk. "Setengah jam lagi dia tidak sampai, aku akan pulang." Kata Sehun mulai _badmood_ dan meletakkan robot milik Kai ke tempat semula. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menatap Kai. "Aku lelah. Merintis menjadi pengacara ternyata tidak mudah."

"Tidak ada yang mudah dihidup ini. Itu pilihanmu, bukan?" Tanya Kai santai.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Ah. Aku bisa gila. Kenapa Mingyu tumbuh lama sekali sih." Gerutu Sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

Kai terkekeh, "Ya! Kau bodoh atau apa? Selisih usia kalian saja delapan tahun." Sahut Kai sedikit meledek.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap Kai lagi, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan. Seperti ada hal yang lucu padahal tidak. Ah. Mereka berdua 'kan sama – sama konyol dan bodoh. Tapi, bukan bodoh dalam pendidikan, tetapi ya begitulah..mereka berdua sama-sama konyol ketika berbicara. Tiba – tiba telepon di ruangan Kai berdering. Mereka berdua pun terdiam, dan Kai segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Kenapa?"

 _"_ _Orang yang Anda tunggu sudah datang Pak. Saya baru saja mengantarnya ke ruangan Bapak."_ Kata wanita yang menjaga dibagian informasi. Kim Nayeon.

Kai mengernyit. Kedua matanya langsung tertuju ke arah pintu. "Ah baiklah. Terima kasih." Kata Kai lalu menutup teleponnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya – sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit. Aw. Orang yang ditunggu – tunggu telat selama setengah jam. Kai mendadak tersenyum aneh pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun ketus, melihat senyuman Kai itu. "Aku tahu aku tampan Kai, tapi singkirkan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu,"

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Orangnya sudah datang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia membuang muka, bersikap acuh tak acuh. Ia melihat jam tangannya – sembilan lebih tiga puluh. Sekretaris macam apa telat setengah jam seperti ini. Sehun semakin _badmood_ , ia tidak ingin melihat sekretaris barunya itu. Saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka, tampang Sehun makin terlihat kesal.

Kai yang duduk dikursi istimewanya tersenyum melihat kehadiran orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Sedangkan, Sehun yang duduk dikursi di depan meja Kai tampak membuang muka; ia tidak tertarik dengan orang yang datang itu. Kai melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Sehun yang menatap Kai; ia mengernyit tapi diam. Dari ekspresi wajah Sehun ia seperti bertanya _"apa maksudmu tersenyum begitu?"._

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat pada Sehun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sehun masih mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud Kai.

Kai menggertakkan giginya dan Sehun pun mau menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa disengaja, saat Sehun menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dengan calon sekretaris barunya itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk . Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu. Jantung Sehun serasa mencelos. Aliran darahnya mendadak terasa mengalir sangat cepat. Perasaan aneh langsung mengujur diseluruh tubuhnya.

"K..Kau …Xi Luhan?!" Gumam Sehun pelan.

Dalam sedetik raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah. Kedua matanya membulat. Suara ini..wajah ini.. _Sehun Sunbae?,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang menjadi Manager H.R.D di kantor itu. "Kim Jongin Sunbae…" Panggilnya tak percaya.

Kai tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa basa – basi, Kai langsung memeluk Luhan di depan Sehun. Sontak, Luhan sangat terkejut dan membeku. Kedua matanya membulat dan berkedip – kedip tak percaya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai – sampai ia bertemu dengan dua kakak kelasnya dari SMA. Dan sekarang, salah satu kakak kelasnya memeluknya sangat erat. Apa mereka tidak ingat dulu saat SMA? Ada sedikit rasa kesal dihati Luhan. Ternyata, Kai sedang mempermainkannya.

" _Long time no see, Luhanie._ Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kai seraya melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap namja di depannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sempurna! Penampilan Luhan sangat elegan dan emm-cantik. Terlihat sangat dewasa, berbeda dengan saat SMA dulu. Bukankah Luhan sangat tepat untuk jadi sekretaris Sehun? Senyum merekah lebar masih terpampang diwajah tampan Kai.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Baik, Sunbae." Katanya canggung. Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih duduk dan terus menatapnya lurus – lurus. Jantung Luhan serasa mencelos ingin keluar dari dadanya. Apa – apaan ini? Sudah 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, ditambah lagi selama itu pula Luhan berusaha melupakan Sehun. Tapi, sekarang malah ia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Apakah ini takdir? Luhan masih tidak percaya. Ini semacam reuni yang tak terduga, ah ralat, tak diharapkan.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Karena kami kuliah di Seoul dan kau masih kelas dua SMA di Gyeonggi-do, hubungan kita jadi terputus. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku Luhan?" Cerocos Kai ceria dan berkata cukup keras. Ada udang dibalik batu Kai berbicara seperti itu. Hahaha. Kai sedang membuat Sehun cemburu. Eh tidak. Bukan cemburu. Tapi, mencoba menumbuhkan ' _rasa_ ' itu lagi.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Sunbae." Sahut Luhan pelan. Konsentrasinya mendadak pecah. Apalagi Sehun terus melihat ke arahnya. Sangat menganggu. Ingin rasanya Luhan lari dari sana. Ia memilih mengundurkan diri ketimbang menjadi karyawan di kantor itu. Tapi, ia butuh uang. Tidak ada pilihan selain bertahan. "Ada apa aku dipanggil ke sini… dan kenapa ada Sehun Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan dengan bicara yang sedikit terbata.

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun, lalu tersenyum pada Luhan. "Dia bos kita. Dia CEO di sini. Dan kau diterima di sini untuk menjadi sekretarisnya." Jawab Kai sangat lembut dan pelan – pelan agar setiap kata – katanya terdengar.

 ** _DEG_**. Jantung Luhan semakin meloncat – loncat di dalam dada. Sepertinya sekali lagi ada kejutan, jantung Luhan akan benar – benar lepas dari tempatnya. Dan saat itu juga Luhan langsung dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Ah. Luhan akan gila. Dia akan sangat gila. " ** _Apa Sunbae?_** "

"Dia bos kita, lebih tepatnya dia yang akan menjadi atasanmu langsung. Jadi..Sehun-ah, Luhanie..aku harap kalian bisa menjalin kerjasama yang baik," Sehun rasanya ingin mengutuk Kai saat itu juga. Apa yang terbersit di pikiran namja itu sampai merasa jika mereka akan cocok bekerja sebagai partner? Luhan tersenyum, menjaga ke-profesionalitasannya dalam bekerja. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Annyeong sun-ah, tidak. Maksudku, Oh-sajangnim. Mohon kerjasamanya.." Sehun hanya menatap tubuh mungil namja itu, 'bagaimana bisa ia bekerjasama dengan masa lalunya?'

~YHFFM~

"Istriku~~ Aku harus bagaimana?!" Luhan berteriak di telepon begitu mendengar suara Kyungsoo di seberang sana. Namja itu kini tengah mencuri waktu sebentar untuk menelepon, dipelankannya suaranya sedikit, supaya tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Saat ini ia tengah berada di toilet, berdiri di depan kaca, sembari meremas helaian rambutnya kesal.

"Mwoya? Ada apalagi, eoh? Apa Bibi Cho tak memberimu tenggat waktu untuk membayar iuran bulanan?" Tebak Kyungsoo, dengan nada jengah. Setiap kali Luhan menelepon, pastilah ada masalah yang sedang menimpa namja itu.

"Ahniya..ini lebih gawat dibanding itu! Kau tahu..aku diterima di Shinhwa Ent! DITERIMA!" Pekik Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Ne, ne baiklah. Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Apa kita harus merayakannya dengan minum-minum malam ini?"

Luhan mendesah kesal, di seberang sana. "Bagus apanya? Kau tahu aku hampir mati jantungan ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi atasanku!"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi antusias, "Emm..nuguya?"

"Oh Sehun.."

"Mwo? Sehun?Haha..yang benar saja…" Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa keras begitu mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Luhan.

"Ne.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri secara perlahan. Kau tahu aku benar-benar malu.."

"Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Apa kau mau _resign_ dari sana walaupun baru sehari bekerja?"

"Apa harus?""

"Ya tentu saja tidak! Dimana Xi Luhan-ku yang penuh semangat itu eoh? Bukankah itu impianmu sejak lama? Sayang sekali jika kau melepaskan pekerjaan yang kau impikan hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu. Cobalah berpikir jernih Lu. Kau tidak boleh goyah hanya karena karena hal seperti itu!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu. "Hmm..baiklah. Kau benar Kyung, aku tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu," Ucapnya, pasrah. Masih ragu. "Kalau begitu, akan kutelepon kau lagi nanti. Sekarang, Aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku.."

~~YHFFM~

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun melangkah tegas menyusuri koridor di kantor. Di belakang lelaki itu ada pula seorang wanita yang usianya sama dengannya; wanita itu adalah sekretaris sekaligus _body guard_. "Presdir Wu, hari ini Anda ada pertemuan dengan pihak CJJEN Entertainment untuk memperbincangkan rencana kerjasama tahun ini." Kata Sekretaris itu.

Kris Wu. Nama namja yang menjadi CEO di salah satu perusahaan _entertainment_ di Korea Selatan. Pamor dari Wu Entertainment miliknya itu tidak kalah terkenal dari Shinhwa Ent. Bisa dibilang, dua perusahaan _entertainment_ itu adalah perusahaan _entertainment_ terbesar di Korea Selatan. Kris sendiri adalah pendiri dari Wuent. Sejak usianya delapan belas tahun, ia sudah berprofesi menjadi penyanyi. Kemudian, saat pundi – pundi uangnya sudah mencukupi, ia pun mendirikan Wu Ent. Memang, Wu Ent perkembangannya sangat pesat. Baru dua tahun perusahaan itu berdiri, tapi Wu Ent sudah bisa menghasilkan penyanyi – penyanyi yang luar biasa.

Perjuangan Kris yang keras dan pantang menyerah kini membuahkan hasil. Tapi, ia bukan tipe namja yang mudah puas. Ia masih berambisi untuk membuat perusahaannya semakin besar dan besar hingga benar – benar mengalahkan Shinhwa ent. Harus diakui bahwa Shinhwa ent memang sangat keren.

"Jam berapa rapatnya?" Tanya Kris dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tatapan matanya tajam, dan garis matanya sangat tegas.

"Pukul tiga sore, Presdir." Kata si sekretaris.

Tiba – tiba Kris berhenti melangkah. Ia sedikit memutar kepalanya ke belakang; ekor matanya mampu menangkap sosok sekretarisnya. "Young-ah, ada berita apa minggu ini?"

Sekretaris yang akrab dipanggil Gayoung itu menutup buku agendanya. Ia menatap Presdir di depannya lurus – lurus. "Shinhwa Ent sedang krisis, Presdir. Karena CEO mereka sedang koma."

Kris sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggangguk kecil. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap ke depan lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku suka kerjamu. Kau mencari informasi yang sangat bermanfaat." Kata Kris memuji. "Lalu, siapa yang menggantikan Presdir Oh?"

"Tuan Oh Sehun." Jawabnya cepat.

Kris mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia berputar ke belakang dan menatap sekretarisnya tajam dan dahinya mengernyit. "Siapa Oh Sehun?"

Melihat tatapan macan Kris membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah dengan langkah kecil. Meskipun ia memiliki keahlian taekwondo, tetap saja kalau di depannya ada Kris, ia akan takut. Ia seperti itu karena memiliki alasan. Bukan semata – mata ia hanya takut pada Kris. Tapi, karena ia juga merasa berhutang budi pada Kris. Selama sepuluh tahun Ayahnya koma, dan ia harus bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari demi membayar biaya rumah sakit. Suatu saat, tepatnya tengah malam, Gayoung yang sudah terlampau mengantuk tanpa sadar nyaris tertabrak mobil Kris. Dari sana mereka berkenalan, dan Kris memberinya bantuan, dengan syarat yeoja itu harus mengabdi padanya.

"Oh Sehun anak dari Presdir Oh." Jawab Gayoung.

Kris mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke depan lagi. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Sambil berjalan, ia berkata pada sekretarisnya, "Cari tahu tentang Oh Sehun itu. Dan hubungi pihak Shinhwa ent kalau Wu Ent ingin bekerja sama."

Gayoung segera mencatat permintaan bosnya di buku agenda. "Baik Presdir."

~~YHFFM~

Sudah sekitar dua jam lebih Mingyu tertidur pulas di kebun belakang sekolah, tempat dimana ia biasa menyendiri dan bersantai. Namja tampan itu terlelap di atas rerumputan, tanpa peduli apakah seragamnya akan kotor. Buku fisika sengaja ia telungkupkan di atas wajahnya untuk menghalangi terik matahari yang menerpa wajahnya.

 _Sruk..sruk..sruk.._

Suara langkah seseorang yang bergesekkan dengan rumput.

Orang itu menghampiri Mingyu, seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Mingyu. Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Mingyu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Mingyu-ya," gumamnya,pada namja jangkung yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya.

Namja itu meraih buku yang menutupi wajah Mingyu, membuat sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajah Mingyu dan otomatis membuat tidur Mingyu terganggu.

Kepala Mingyu bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri, lalu ia membuka sedikit matanya mendapati sosok namja dihadapannya tengah tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata. Jeon Wonwoo, anak dari Sekretaris Jeon yang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, dan meskipun Mingyu berkali-kali menolak untuk berteman dengannya, namun Wonwoo tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo! Apa-apaan kau?" Bentak Mingyu masih dalam pengaruh tidurnya.

Wonwoo hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah Mingyu.

"Aku mencarimu"

Mingyu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dengan kakinya yang masih diselonjorkan. Wonwoo ikut duduk, tetapi ia memilih duduk di atas kaki Mingyu.

"Aissh" Mingyu dengan cepat menyentakkan kakinya agar Wonwoo menyingkir dari kakinya. Namja itu pindah duduk di rumput.

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Ku harap ini penting" ujar Mingyu jutek.

"Aku punya berita baik untukmu, kau pasti senang mendengarnya!" Seru Wonwoo antusias.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, sudah sering ia mendengar kata itu dari Wonwoo.

"Tebaklah!" Pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau membuat makanan kesukaanku?"

"Ani" jawab Wonwoo masih dengan ekspresinya yang begitu antusias.

"Teh madu lagi?" Tanya Mingyu dengan sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Membuatkanku sweater? Dapat tiket nonton? Komik? Video game? Album Suzy?"

"Bukan! Ini hal yang lebih special..terlebih untukmu"

Mingyu meregangkan tangannya lalu menguap. "Sudahlah cepat katakan, Lakukan tujuanmu kesini lalu pergi, berhenti membuang-buang waktuku, aku masih mengantuk.."

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu," Dengus Wonwoo. "Baiklah akan aku beri tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke seoul! Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Seoul Arts high school! Itu artinya keinginanmu terkabul untuk jauh dariku!" Ujar Wonwoo senang.

Mingyu merengut melihat tingkah Wonwoo. "Mwo?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan pergi! Bagaimana? Ini berita baik bukan? Kau tidak akan terganggu lagi olehku, dan….yang terpenting semua teman-teman disekolah tidak akan menggosipkanmu lagi denganku. Kau kan sangat benci jadi bahan gosip" jelas Wonwoo lalu ia tertawa. Mingyu mengamati ekpresi namja pemalu yang hanya bisa terbuka padanya itu.

"Apa kantor pusat memindah tugaskan Sekretaris Jeon? Jadi kau terpaksa pindah?"

"Tidak, kau salah. Ini keinginanku.."

"Kau pindah sekolah hanya karena aku menyuruhmu berhenti mengangguku?" Tanya Mingyu terkejut tapi masih dalam raut wajah tenang.

"Tidak juga, Ibuku yang menyuruhku setelah melihat ketertarikanku dalam bidang seni musik," koreksi Wonwoo. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku, tentu saja aku juga mencoba memenuhi keinginanmu," tambah Wonwoo dengan diselingi senyum. Mingyu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain mendengus tidak habis pikir, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri. Dengan ekspresi lebih dingin dari biasanya ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Bagus pergilah!" Seru Mingyu singkat lalu ia berbalik melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Wonwoo.

"SAMPAI JUMPA!" Teriak Wonwoo pada sosok Mingyu yang memunggunginya. "NANTI AKU KERUMAHMU MEMBERIKAN TEH MADU KESUKAANMU!" Teriak Wonwoo sekuat tenaga agar taehyung mendengarnya.

Mingyu tidak berbalik hanya mengacungkan tangannya sambil membuat isyarat O.K dengan jemarinya.

~YHFFM~

Luhan dan Kai berada di atap kantor. Letaknya di lantai tujuh. Tapi, ada yang berbeda dari atap di kantor Shinhwa ent. Presdir Min Ho mendesain atap kantor dengan sangat menarik. Di atap, seolah – olah dibuat seperti taman. Karena di Korea Selatan mempunyai empat musim, dan suasananya berbeda – beda. Presdir Oh pun meminta pada pihak konstruksi untuk membuat atap kantor seperti di taman. Di atap; banyak terdapat tumbuh – tumbuhan, serta ada beberapa kursi panjang (untuk dua orang) di sana.

Luhan dan Kai berdiri dan saling berhadapan. Luhan menatap orang di depannya lurus – lurus. Ada kilatan marah di mata Luhan. Dan Kai tidak membalas tatapan adik kelasnya itu. Ia membuang muka; melihat ke arah lain. Kai tahu kalau Luhan marah padanya, kesal padanya. Atau bahkan, Luhan ingin melemparnya dari atap seandainya tidak ada hukum pidana pembunuhan di Korea Selatan.

"Sunbae… Kenapa Kau menyiksaku seperti ini? Bukankah 10 tahun yang lalu sudah cukup menjelaskan? Aku memutus semua hubunganku denganmu dan Sehun Sunbae, dan Kau tahu betul apa alasannya. Kenapa sekarang kau malah melakukan ini? Dan ternyata yang mewawancaraiku kemarin itu adalah Kau? Bagaimana Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya? Betapa bodohnya aku." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Terdengar jelas kalau ia merasa kecewa dan marah pada Kai.

Geraham Kai mengeras. Ia sudah lelah karena pekerjaan, malah sekarang diprotes adik kelasnya. Kai tahu ia salah. Eh tidak. Kai merasa tidak salah. Yang dilakukannya ini benar. Kai melakukan ini demi kebaikan Luhan maupun Sehun. Menurut sudut pandang Kai, menerima Luhan sebagai sekretaris Sehun adalah hal yang paling baik untuk masa depan perusahaan dan tentunya masa depan Luhan juga. Kemarin malam, Kai mendatangi lokasi tempat tinggal Luhan. Meski hanya melihat dari dalam mobil, ia tetap sedih melihat keadaan _flat_ murahan yang ditinggali Luhan.

"Luhan.." Panggil Kai pelan seraya menatap namja manis di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, Kai berkata terus terang pada Luhan. "Perusahaan sekarang sangat membutuhkan orang yang kompeten. Kau tahu 'kan persaingan di dunia hiburan kini semakin ketat. Sudah seminggu saham kita anjlok karena Presdir Oh koma. Dan pemberitaan – pemberitaan negatif mulai muncul, meski berita itu tidak benar. Dan aku yakin Kau tahu kalau Sehun kuliah di jurusan hukum…" Kedua mata Kai menatap lurus – lurus pria di depannya.

"Sehun tidak mau menggantikan ayahnya karena dia merasa tidak mampu. Dan Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jujur saja, Aku terkejut saat tahu Kau juga mendaftar di sini. Padahal lowongan itu hanya untuk yang berminat menjadi staff di bagian belakang panggung. Dan Kau mendaftar padahal spesifikasimu sangat bagus. Apa Kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin Aku membiarkanmu hanya menjadi seorang staff. Apalagi Aku tahu Kau adalah adik kelasku yang paling baik. Aku memang sengaja menjadikanmu sekretaris Sehun." Kai menjelaskan semuanya. Suaranya terdengar tegas tapi juga ada nada putus asa di sana. Shinhwa Ent memang bukan miliknya, tapi sangat berarti untuknya.

"Ta-tapi.."

Luhan masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Kai. Saat ini ia buta hati dan buta pikiran. Rasa marah menguasai dirinya. Rasa sakit hati masih sangat membekas dijiwanya. 10 tahun yang lalu adalah masa – masa terburuk yang pernah ia alami. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang membuat masa remajanya itu terasa buruk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh ehun. "Sunbae… Kau punya banyak teman. Kau punya banyak kenalan. Kenapa harus Aku? Ke –." Luhan belum selesai berbicara, Kai sudah memotongnya.

"Karena Kau." Jawab Kai cepat. "Sehun akan bisa menjalani ini semua karena Kau." Kai mengulangi. "Karena Kau ada disisinya." Kai mempertegas.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan seberapa berartinya kau bagi Sehun? Haruskah?"

Luhan kehabisan kata – kata. Apa maksudnya? Karena dia? Kyuhyun akan bisa… karena dia? Ah! Kai pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Ini lelucon. Ia ingat betul apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya dulu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Luhan tidak pernah melupakan itu. "Sunbae…" Panggil Luhan pelan, kedua matanya menatap Kai tak percaya.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kai berdering. Kai segera meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Nama Sekretaris Jeon tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ayah Sehun. Segera saja Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu. Mendengar yang dikatakan oleh Sekretaris Jeon membuat raut wajah Kai berubah. Tampak sekali kalau ia khawatir. Ia pun memutus panggilan. "Aku harus pergi." Kata Kai seraya bergegas, tapi Luhan cepat – cepat menahannya.

"Sunbae.. Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang ikut khawatir. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apakah itu tadi Sehun? Tanpa sadar, Sehun memikirkan kakak kelasnya itu.

Kai menatap Luhan, "Ayah Sehun kritis." Katanya singkat dan berlari meniggalkan Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia membuang napas. Apa? Kenapa Ayah Sehun? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkelebat di kepala Luhan. Rasa khawatir meliputi dirinya. Ia ingin menyusul Kai, tapi kakinya seakan – akan menolak untuk pergi. Tubuhnya terkunci di sana. Ia membeku. _Ada apa ini? Apa aku memikirkan Sehun lagi?Tidak. Tidak boleh. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!_

 _-YHFFM-_

Siang itu, para murid kelas 1 SMA Chungsan terlihat tengah sibuk menggosipkan sesuatu.

 _"Hah jinjja?"_ Tanya segerombolan gadis.

"Ne!" Jawab seorang gadis yang menjadi sumber berita itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo kelas 1 itu, kan?"

"Yang pendiam dan pemalu?"

"Dia yang sering menempel di sisi Mingyu terus?"

"Jadi dia mau pindah sekolah ke Seoul Arts?"

"Bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia masuk kesana?"

Dalam waktu 1 hari berita perpindahan Wonwoo pun sudah tersebar se-antero sekolah. Bahkan berita itu sampai terdengar ke telinga Seungchol. Namja popular di Chungsan High School.

"Seoul arts? Bakat apa yang ia miliki hingga bisa masuk kesana?" Bisik-bisik dari teman sekelas Seungchol masih bisa terdengar olehnya.

Puk!

Seseorang memegang bahu Seungchol dari belakang membuat Seungchol menoleh. Seungchol tersenyum melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya Vernon.

"Seungchol-ah, gadis incaranmu akan pergi. Sudah kubilang kau terlalu lamban dalam mengambil tindakan" ucap Vernon pelan takut didengar oleh teman sekelasnya. "Sekarang kuburlah harapanmu, Mr. Thinking too much.."

Seungchol memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada perubahan rencana" ucap Seungchol serius.

"Mingyu-ya, yya! Mingyu-ya~" panggil Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang berjalan didepannya Wonwoo berhenti mengejar Mingyu karena lelah.

Mingyu yang sudah tidak mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang mengatur napas. Mingyu mendengus lalu berbalik mendekati Wonwoo.

"Wae?" Tanya Mingyu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyahut?" Tanya Wonwoo setengah merengek.

"Baiklah mianhe, ada apa? Kau mau kuantar ke toilet lagi? Atau ke perpustakaan? Kantin?"

"Aniyo"

"Lalu apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di kebun sekolah?"

Mingyu menghela napas.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah," Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Arasseo,"

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ah tidak ada. Hari ini aku tidak akan memintamu menemaniku ke kantin, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak merepotkanku?" Tanya Mingyu yang dibalas tawa kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik pergi.

-YHFFM-

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya disebuah tempat. Tepatnya, di depan gedung dua lantai. Gedung itu sangat kumuh dan pencahayaannya kurang. Bisa dibilang _flat_ yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Sehun heran kenapa masih ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Maksudnya… di Seoul banyak apartemen kecil yang harganya masih terjangkau dan tidak kotor seperti itu.

Sehun mengecek _gps_ nya. Benar. Ini memang alamat yang dikasih oleh Kai tadi. Jujur saja, Sehun masih tidak percaya ada orang yang tinggal di apartemen super buruk itu. Bukan Sehun bersikap _sok_ karena ia tinggal di rumah yang mewah dan nyaman. Tapi, ia hanya belum bisa percaya saja. Ia semakin penasaran seperti apa bagian dalam apartemen itu.

Sehun keluar dari mobil _sport_ nya. Walaupun di malam hari, kesan mempesona dari mobil _sport_ berwarna silver milik Sehun masih tetap tampak. Yah.. maklum… mobil mahal. Mobil itu adalah hadiah kelulusan Sehun dari Presdir Oh. Dampaknya, membuat Mingyu iri karena ia belum dibelikan mobil.

Sehun berjalan ke lantai dua di gedung apartemen tersebut. Ia berjalan cukup pelan dan terkesan hati – hati. Sehun hanya takut jatuh saja karena saking redupnya pencahayaan di sana. Sampailah Sehun di depan sebuah pintu apartemen seseorang. Sehun terdiam di sana. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berbicara. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan ia mendadak berkeringat.

Satu menit berlalu, akhirnya Sehun mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ketukan pertama belum ada jawaban. Sehun mengetuk sekali lagi. Masih belum ada jawaban. Sehun menyerah. Ia putus asa. Mungkin orang yang ada di dalam sudah tahu kalau ia datang makanya tidak mau membukakan pintu. Sehun pun memutar badannya; ingin kembali ke mobil. Tapi, ia teringat ayahnya. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk kembali.

Sehun kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan seseorang di dalam akhirnya membukakan pintu. Baik penghuni apartemen maupun Sehun; mereka sama – sama membeku. Saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama. Mereka sama – sama tidak percaya. Sekuat tenaga Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menyebut nama orang dihadapannya. "Lu..Luhan." Kata Sehun terbata.

Luhan masih berkedip tak percaya dengan orang di depannya sekarang. Benarkah ini? Atau ia hanya mimpi? Luhan berkali – kali mengedipkan mata dan mundur selangkah. Aliran darahnya mendadak sangat cepat sampai – sampai mukanya terasa panas. "Sun—bae—Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya canggung.

Sehun maju selangkah dan Luhan mundur selangkah. Takut. Jelas. Lintasan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu wajar saja membuat Luhan bereaksi seperti itu. Sehun memperhatikan langkah kaki Luhan yang menjauhinya. Luhan sepertinya memang belum bisa melupakan kebenciannya pada Sehun selama sembilan tahun ini. Sehun mengerti itu. "Luhan…" Panggil Sehun serak. Ia menundukkan kepala sejenak, lalu menatap wanita di depannya lagi, "Jadilah sekretarisku. Paling tidak demi Ayahku dan Shinhwa ent." Suara Sehun terdengar putus asa.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan gigi gerahamnya mengeras. Ia sangat benci mendengar kata – kata itu. Cukup! Sudah menjadi tekad bulat Luhan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Shinhwa ent. Tadi setelah ia datang ke ruangan Kai, ia meminta agar Kai berbicara empat mata denganya. Kai pun setuju dan membawa Luhan ke taman di atap kantor.

Setelah Kai pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, Luhan memilih pulang. Lagi pula ia memang tidak tahu ia harus dimana. Sempat tadi sore Kai menghubunginya karena Kai mendapat laporan dari bawahannya kalau Luhan tidak ada di kantor. Dan ditelepon itu, Luhan menegaskan kembali kalau ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi sekretaris Sehun. Tidak akan pernah, bahkan jika ia dibayar ratusan juta pun, Luhan tak akan mau. Ia tidak naif jika ia membutuhkan uang, hanya saja ini masalah harga diri dan perasaan.

"Kalau Kau hanya ingin bilang itu. Silahkan pulang. Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu yang berharga itu untuk mengemis sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin terjadi," Kata Luhan sembari mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dari pintu apartemennya. Namun Sehun bersikukuh, ia menahan lengan Luhan sembari menatap namja itu dengan sepasang matanya yang nampak sayu. Katakanlah ia tidak tahu diri sekarang. "Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi Sehun Sunbae, sudah kukatakan pada Jongin Sunbae kalau Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi sekretarismu." Tegas Luhan berapi – api, "Dan tolong..jangan recoki hidupku lagi. Aku sudah hidup nyaman tanpa kehadiranmu selama 10 tahun ini, dan pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini, justru membuat hidupku tambah pelik. Kumohon mengertilah.." Ucap Luhan, dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya.

Saat pintu itu ditutup, Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Suara bantingan pintu itu benar – benar menampar wajahnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya; ia kesal, marah, tidak terima. Geraham Sehun mengeras dan tangannya mengepal. Kemudian, ia menghela napas panjang dan tertunduk lesu. "Luhan kumohon…" Ucap Sehun keras dan suaranya terdengar lirih. Diketuknya keras-keras pintu itu, tanpa peduli jika penghuni kamar sebelah akan terganggu.

"Pergilah Sunbae. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Sahut Luhan dari dalam rumah.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan, "Kumohon… Maafkan Aku, Luhan…" Ucap Sehun parau. "Aku tahu jika mungkin kesalahanku terlampau besar, tetapi beri aku satu kesempatan saja untuk berbicara. Aku jamin aku tidak punya niat lain. Aku hanya memintamu menjadi partner kerja. Itu saja. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Hanya sementara, dan aku janji tak akan merecoki hidupmu lagi setelah itu.." Ucapnya. "Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan jika hanya kau yang bisa membuatku sanggup menjalani ini.."

Sehun terduduk lemas dan tangisnya pecah. Ia mengetuk – ngetuk pelan pintu di dekatnya, tapi Luhan tetap tidak mau membuka. Sehun menutupi wajahnya. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sampai menangis seperti ini. Sudah banyak hal buruk yang ia lalui hari ini, dan hal ini membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

Sementara di balik pintu, Luhan hanya bisa menangis dengan memeluk sepasang kakinya. Apa ia terlalu keterlaluan memperlakukan namja itu seperti ini? Sehun terdengar sangat tersiksa dan benar-benar yakin dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya saja Luhan tidak bisa. Seberapa pun ia ingin mempercayai namja itu lagi, batinnya terus menolak.

 _TBC_

 _A/N : Eotteokhe? Ini sebenarnya panjang banget sepanjang anu (apa deh) tapi, harus di cut dan dijadiin 2 chap karena kalau ga ya ga abis-abis bacanya hoho~ apa feel nya sampe? Ini belum ke angst2 nya loh, haha. Mungkin author juga bakal selipin Taoris disini, segitu aja dulu. Untuk readers yang nanya meanie couple itu OTP apa? Nah itu sebutan untuk couple wonu ama mingyu. Dan kenapa ada typo nama Seohyun itu karena ff ini adalah remake dari ff author sebelumnya._

 _Oke..gitu aja dulu. See you in next chap! *tapi author ga janji bakal update cepet kayak gini ya:p tergantung review dan mood jg_

 _INI UDA GUA PANJANGIN JADI BAGI YANG GA REVIEW ARTINYA GA NGEHARGAIN! GUA SUMPAHIN TIDURNYA GA TENANG MALEM INIII! :V_


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Mingyu

Kris Wu

Jeon Wonwoo

Lee Minho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

Support Cast :

Kwon Ga In (OC)

~YHFFM~

 **Flashback.**

 _"Code blue. Code blue."_

Dokter dan tiga susternya langsung berlari menuju kamar rawat _vvip_ Presdir Shinwa Ent. Melihat detak jantung pasien yang semakin lemah di ECG _),_ dokter segera memasang stetoskopnya dan mendekatkannya ke dada pasien. Lambat laun detak jantung Presdir Oh tidak terdengar di stetoskop.

"Naikkan oksigennya!" Seru Dokter Ga In. Karena pasien sudah dipasang intubasi (alat bantu pernapasan), jadi dokter hanya menyuruh menaikkan kadar oksigen yang masuk ke paru – paru pasien. Agar pasien tidak kehabisan napas dikarenakan jantung berhenti memompa darah.

Melihat keadaan pasien yang kehilangan detak jantungnya, Dokter Kwon memvonis kalau Presdir Oh terkena gagal jantung. "Defribillator!" Seru Dokter Kwon Ga In lagi.

Para suster pun menyiapkan _defribillator_ yang sudah tersedia di kamar Presdir Oh. Dokter Ga In segera membuka kancing baju pasiennya, lalu menempelkan kabel – kabel dari _defribillator_ ke dada pasien. Setelah itu, suster memberikan alat yang mirip seperti setrika pada Dokter Ga In.

"Naikkan 200 mV!" Seru Dokter Ga In. "Shot!" Katanya sembari memacu jantung pasien dengan _defribillator_.

Dokter Kwon melihat ECG; jantung Presdir Oh masih belum berdetak. Dokter Kwon pun bersiap memacu jantung pasiennya lagi. "Sekali lagi. Shot!" Serunya keras.

Terdengar suara khas dari ECG yang menandakan jantung sudah berdetak kembali. Dokter Kwon menghela napas panjang. Ia memberikan alat pacu jantungnya pada suster kemudian sedikit merenggangkan otot – ototnya. Keadaan Presdir Oh barusan sukses membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding sampai ke saraf – sarafnya. Menjadi dokter untuk orang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan itu sangat… _mengerikan._ Maksudnya, kalau sampai Dokter Kwon tidak bisa menyelematkan Presdir Oh, sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi padanya dimasa depan.

"Cek IM dan gagal jantungnya." Kata Dokter Kwon Ga In pada para susternya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar rawat Presdir Oh. "Lalu, siapkan operasinya sekarang. Kita harus membuka sumbatan arteri jantung. Siapkan angioplasti koroner dan ekokardiogram." Dokter Kwon melanjutkan.

~YHFFM~

Sehun bersandar di dinding rumah sakit dan kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Sudah seminggu ini ayahnya dalam fase koma, tiba – tiba Luhan mendapat kabar kalau ayahnya mendadak kritis. Samar – samar dari luar kamar rawat ayahnya, Sehun mendengar kalau detak jantung ayahnya tidak terdeteksi. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi punggung Sehun. Apakah ini saatnya sang ayah pergi? Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan; ia berharap dokter bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya. Sudah cukup ia melalui banyak hal buruk hari ini; pertemuan tak terduga..lalu apa lagi selanjutnya?

Sekretaris Jeon hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sehun. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan oleh pria lajang itu. Keadaan saat ini benar – benar tidak terduga. Bahkan Sekretaris Jeon sudah putus asa dengan masa depan Shinhwa Ent. Sekretaris Jeon mendekati Sehun dan menepuk – nepuk bahu lelaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. "Presdir pasti akan segera sadar." Ucapnya lembut.

Mata Sehun sudah merah… panas… berair… dan akhirnya air mata Sehun mengalir. Hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Sehun tidak mengabari ibu dan adiknya tentang hal ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang – orang di rumah khawatir. Kini memang sedang giliran Sehun untuk berjaga, sementara Ibunya beristirahat di rumah. Sehun merasa kasihan karena sudah berminggu-minggu Ibunya terus-terusan mengurusi sang Ayah. Sementara Mingyu? Seandainya Sehun memberitahunya juga, ia tidak yakin namja itu mau datang. Mingyu tidak pernah mau peduli, bahkan ketika sang Ayah dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit. Tapi Sehun tahu jika Mingyu memiliki alasan untuk itu; namja itu selalu merasa dinomorduakan. Dan Sehun tidak menyangkal hal itu, orangtuanya memang terlalu sibuk dan hanya mengurusi perihal perusahaan dan apa saja yang terkait di dalamnya. Dan Sehun cukup beruntung, karena sebagai seorang pewaris, fokus orangtuanya ada padanya. Padahal dari awal, Mingyu-lah yang selalu bicara dengan menggebu-gebu jika ia sangat ingin bisa memegang jabatan penting di Shinhwa Ent. Dahulu hanya Sehun yang memperhatikannya, dan semenjak ia memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar Seoul, maka sudah dipastikan namja itu semakin kesepian.

"Paman… Apakah saat aku tinggal di Gyeonggi-do, Ayah sudah sering sakit – sakitan?" Tanya Sehun; suaranya terdengar parau. Kasihan sekali. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa.

Sekretaris Jeon terdiam. Bola matanya menatap ke bawah; ia tampak berpikir. Cukup lama. Kemudian, ia menatap mata Sehun lagi. Ah… tatapan mata Sehun yang sayu itu sangat menyayat hatinya. Bibir Sekretaris Jeon terasa berat untuk berbicara.

Sekretaris Jeon menghela napas panjang, lalu berdiri di samping Sehun. Sekretaris Jeon ikut bersandar di dinding. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke bawah. "Tuan masih ingat saat Presdir datang ke Gyeonggi-do dan bertanya pada Tuan kalau suatu saat nanti Shinhwa ent akan diserahkan pada Tuan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak. Memang, saat ia kelas dua SMA, ayahnya sempat menjenguknya ke Gyeonggi-do. Karena kesibukan di kantor membuat Presdir Oh jarang ke Gyeonggi-do. Waktu itu, bulan Desember, saat malam hari – dua hari sebelum natal tiba. Sehun dan ayahnya duduk di depan perapian yang ada di ruang keluarga. Paman dan Bibi Sehun sudah tidur, hanya ada Presdir Oh, Sehun, dan Sekretaris Jeon di sana. Sekretaris Jeon berdiri di dekat jendela melihat indahnya salju yang turun di malam hari.

Sehun ingat, waktu itu ayahnya memegang tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. _"Suatu saat, kau akan menggantikan posisi ayah di Shinhwa Ent."_ Suara ayah pelan dan hangat. Ayah tersenyum bangga pada Sehun. Tapi, Sehun malah mengernyitkan dahinya, _"Aku tidak mau ayah. Mingyu saja yang menggantikan ayah. Dia 'kan sangat ingin jadi CEO di Shinhwa ent."_

Kini seolah – olah masa lalu Sehun seperti film yang tayang di depan mata Sehun. Senyum bangga diwajah Presdir mendadak hilang. Presdir tampak kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Sehun adalahputra tertua di keluarga Oh, jadi jelas mengapa Presdir Oh begitu menaruh harapan lebih padanya. Presdir Oh sangat bangga pada Sehun karena anak laki – lakinya itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Dan malam itu adalah kali pertamanya Sehun mengecewakan Presdir Oh.

Film masa lalu Sehun itu menghilang dari pandangan Sehun. Ia pun menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangis Sehun pecah. Sekretaris Jeon pun segera membawa Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. Sekretaris Jeon mengusap punggung Sehun dan berkata, "Sudah Tuan… Jangan menangis…"

Terdengar langkah kaki orang berlari yang menggema dikoridor rumah sakit. Kai. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Sehun. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai yang sudah banjir keringat ditubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal – sengal sampai – sampai ia memegangi lututnya.

"Dokter masih di dalam." Kata Sehun seraya menarik diri dari dekapan Sekretaris Jeon.

Kai tidak heran melihat pemandangan seperti itu di depannya. Semenjak ia kembali tinggal di Seoul bersama Sehun, sudah banyak hal tentang keluarga Sehun yang Kai ketahui. Dan Kai juga sangat tahu bagaimana sayangnya Sekretaris Jeon pada sahabatnya itu.

Dokter Kwon keluar dari kamar rawat Presdir Oh. "Kita harus melakukan operasi sekarang juga." Ucapnya pada orang – orang dihadapannya.

Sehun menelan pahit perkataan dokter itu dan mengangguk pelan. Begitu juga dengan Kai dan Sekretaris Jeon. Apapun yang dilakukan dokter pada Presdir Oh; mereka akan mengikuti saja. Yang penting Presdir Oh bisa kembali sehat. Paling tidak… bapak dua anak itu bisa membuka matanya kembali.

Menerima respon yang lumayan baik dari anggota keluarga, Dokter Kwon pun permisi pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mempersiapkan operasi. Para suster tadi keluar dari kamar rawat sambil membawa Presdir Oh menuju ruang operasi. Jantung Sehun serasa ditusuk ribuan palu melihat wajah ayahnya yang sangat pucat. Kai merangkul bahu sahabatnya, "Semua akan berjalan lancar." Ucapnya memberi semangat pada Sehun.

Kai memberikan satu kaleng soda pada Sehun. Sembari menunggu operasi Presdir Oh, Kai mengajak Sehun ke taman yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Sedangkan, Sekretaris Jeon tetap menunggu di ruang tunggu operasi.

Kai duduk di samping sahabatnya, dan membuka kaleng soda miliknya. Ia menikmati pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang indah sambil sesekali menenggak minuman bersodanya. "Walaupun dia masih terbilang muda, tapi dia sangat pintar." Kata Kai memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yakin, operasinya akan berhasil."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Dia tampan." Sahut Sehun singkat, lalu menenggak minumannya.

Kai melirik Sehun dan tertawa. Ia sedang membicarakan soal keahlian Dokter Kwon agar Sehun tetap tenang. Eh.. tapi Sehun malah menanggapinya berbeda. Apa Sehun berniat menanggalkan gelar seme-nya? Tidak biasanya Sehun mau mengakui ketampanan orang lain. Kai yang tampan saja, Sehun tidak mau mengakui. Hahaha. "Bodoh." Ejek Kai.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia memutar jari telunjuknya dipinggiran kaleng. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke arah kaleng soda yang ia bawa. Sehun teringat tentang tadi pagi. Saat Luhan tiba – tiba meminta Kai untuk berbicara berdua. Sepertinya Luhan masih sangat marah pada Sehun. "Bagaimana pembicaraanmu tadi dengan Luhan?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya melihat pasien – pasien yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

Kai menghisap bibir bawahnya. Ah. Pada akhirnya Sehun menanyakan ini juga. Kai berdehem untuk membersihkan serak dikerongkongannya. "Sehun.."

"Dia pasti menolak 'kan?" Sahut Sehun cepat. Sehun terkekeh pelan dan memandangi kaleng sodanya lagi. "Aku sudah tahu. Dia masih sangat membenciku." Suara Sehun semakin pelan.

Sehun mendesah dalam hati. Lagi – lagi temannya terlihat sangat putus asa. Tahun ini benar – benar ujian terberat dalam hidup Sehun. Sebenarnya, Kai juga kesal pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sudah sama – sama dewasa tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak remaja. Mengingat perkataan Luhan saat di atap kantor tadi membuat Sehun jengkel sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bicara baik – baik padanya? Maksudku—Kau sedang membutuhkannya dan dia juga sedang membutuhkanmu. Luhan masih belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap sampai sekarang. Dan sudah bertahun – tahun dia tidak pulang ke Gyeonggi-do karena takut membuat orangtuanya khawatir."

Sehun tersenyum miris. "Benarkah? Kenapa aku membutuhkannya? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Sahut Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Ini. Kau selalu seperti ini. Sehun, Luhan sudah paham sekali tentang dirimu. Dan dia juga adik kelas kita. Spesifikasi Luhan sangat pas untuk menjadi sekretarismu. Dia bisa menuntunmu dalam pekerjaan. Bukankah kau tidak tahu menahu soal manajemen artis? Luhan… Dia sudah pernah magang di JYP Entertainment. Dia tahu betul bagaimana cara kerja di perusahaan manajemen artis. Sedangkan kau… Kau orang yang ahli dibidang kepemimpinan dan hukum." Kai mencoba membuka pikiran sahabatnya.

Sehun hanya diam. Ia mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kai. "Bagaimana caranya agar dia mau?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya sambil menatap sendu orang di sampingnya.

Kai memegang pundak Sehun dan menatap mata Sehun lurus – lurus. "Minta maaf padanya. Yang tulus. Aku akan tetap membantumu dari belakang. Kau tahu alasan aku berbicara seperti ini? 10 tahun yang lalu adalah permasalahan diantara kalian yang belum terselesaikan. Dan aku… Aku tidak bisa membujuk Luhan sama sekali meski aku berlutut padanya. Dan kenapa aku memintamu untuk mendatanginya sendiri? Karena kau lah CEO nya dan kau lah yang memiliki urusan dengannya." Kata Kai bijak.

 **Flashback end.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melepas _earphone_ ditelinganya dan melihat jam weker dinakas samping kasur; baru pukul tiga dini hari. Ah. Tubuh Luhan terasa pegal – pegal dan matanya terasa berat. Semalaman ia sulit untuk tidur, tidak tahu kenapa. Luhan pun kembali berbaring dikasur dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke hidung. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Lima menit berlalu, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Luhan pun turun dari kasurnya dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas. Cukup mengejutkan ketika dilayar ponselnya tertera sembilan belas panggilan tidak terjawab dan lima pesan masuk. Firasat Luhan langsung mengarah ke Kai. Pasti Kai yang mengiriminya pesan dan menghubunginya berkali – kali. Saat Luhan membuka daftar panggilan; ternyata benar kalau Kai yang menghubungi. Kai menghubungi Luhan dengan _range_ waktu yang singkat – ia menghubungi Luhan saat pukul dua dini hari bertepatan saat Luhan tidur dalam kondisi cukup lelap.

Kemudian, Luhan membuka pesan – pesan yang masuk. Yap, pesan – pesan tersebut juga dari Kai. Satu – persatu Luhan membuka pesan tersebut dan matanya langsung membulat.

 _02.30 KST, From: Kim Jongin – Apa Sehun disana? Ayah Sehun masih belum sadarkan diri. Tadi siang beliau di operasi._

 _02.37 KST, From: Kim Jongin – Apa Sehun di sana? Ayahnya kritis lagi. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban._

 _02.40 KST, From: Kim Jongin – Luhan, kumohon baca pesanku. Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun? Dia mematikan GPS nya._

 _02.47 KST, From: Kim Jongin – Aku tidak bisa mencari Sehun karena keadaan di rumah sakit sedang kacau. Hanya ada aku dan Sekretaris Jeon yang menjaga Ayah Sehun._

 _02.56 KST, From: Kim Jongin – Keadaan Ayah Sehun sekarang sangat memprihatinkan. Ditambah lagi aku dan Sekretaris Jeon tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mencari Sehun. Kumohon, jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan padanya untuk segera ke rumah sakit._

Tiba – tiba perasaan Luhan menjadi tidak enak. Apa ini sebuah pertanda karena ia bangun pukul tiga dini hari? Biasanya, Luhan sangat sulit untuk bangun jam segini. Bangun jam enam saja ia membutuhkan lima kali alarm berbunyi. Pikiran Luhan langsung melayang membayangkan Sehun. Semalam Sehun memang masih di depan rumahnya, tapi Luhan tidak menggubris dan memilih tidur. Karena Sehun terus – terusan mengetuk pintu rumahnya, makanya Luhan memasang _earphone_ ditelinganya saat tidur.

"Tidak mungkin…" Gumam Luhan pelan setelah membayangkan sesuatu. "Bodoh. Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya?"

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dan segera berlari keluar dari dalam kamar. Luhan meraih jaketnya yang tergeletak disofa, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan benar saja apa yang ia bayangkan barusan. Ada seorang laki – laki yang tertidur di depan rumahnya. Sehun.

Sehun tertidur dengan posisi memeluk lutut dan bersandar di dinding. Ponselnya tergeletak di sampingnya. Luhan pun berlutut di depan Sehun dan menyalakan ponsel Sehun. Ada sembilan belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai dan juga dua pesan singkat. Kebetulan ponsel Sehun tidak di _password_ , jadi Luhan bisa melihat isi pesan dari -Kai.

 _02.30 KST, From: Kim Kaaa – Ya! Kau dimana? Ayahmu kritis lagi. Cepat hubungi aku kalau kau sudah membaca pesan ini._

 _02.45 KST, From: Kim Kaaa – Ya! Bodoh! Apa kau masih di rumah Luhan? Apa kau pergi ke tempat lain? Ya! Jangan melakukan hal – hal yang bodoh ya. Aku tahu kau frustasi, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghilang seenaknya sendiri!_

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menghela napas. Ternyata Kai tidak berbohong padanya. Terbukti kalau Sehun memang tidak mengangkat atau membalas pesan dari Kai. Dan isi pesan Kai pada Sehun juga hampir mirip dengan yang dikirimkannya pada Luhan. Hanya saja, Kai mengirim pesan pada Sehun sedikit kasar.

Luhan mendecakkan lidah melihat pria dewasa yang tertidur lelap di depannya ini. "Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Ini 'kan awal musim dingin." Gumam Luhan.

Luhan pun berdiri dan menendang kaki Sehun. "Sunbae, bangunlah. Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Seru Luhan keras. Tapi, tidak ada respon dari Sehun. "Ya! Sunbae!" Seru Luhan lagi sambil menendang – nendang kaki Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam seperti mayat. Perasaan Luhan mendadak tidak enak. Tunggu.. ini awal musim dingin.. dan Sehun sudah di luar rumahnya sejak jam sepuluh malam. Kalau dipikir – pikir manusia normal akan tidak kuat tidur di luar rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Tunggu! Apa?

Luhan segera berlutut lagi dan memegang dahi Sehun. Tangan Luhan yang dingin bisa merasakan betapa panasnya dahi pria itu. Luhan terkejut bukan main. Ia mengigit bibirnya karena bingung harus berbuat apa. _Oh My God._ Wajah Sehun sudah membeku. Luhan semakin panik dan khawatir. Ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sehunnie, Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Luhan terdengar sangat panik. Tanpa ia sadari, panggilan yang sembilan tahun lalu ia gunakan untuk memanggil Sehun, sekarang kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Sehun mulai mengerjap – ngerjap pelan. Meski terlihat buram, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau sosok di depannya adalah Luhan, karena ia sangat mengenali bau parfum Luhan. Namja itu tersenyum, mencoba meraih wajah Luhan namun ia tak bisa.

Kedua alis Luhan berkerut dan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar pada Sehun. "Kau bisa mendengarku 'kan?" Tanya Luhan masih terdengar panik. "Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Luhan segera meraih ponsel Sehun, lalu menarik lengan Sehun ke lehernya. Sekuat tenaga Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri. Karena keadaan Sehun yang sangat lemas, jadi tubuh Sehun sangat terasa berat. Luhan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membawa Sehun ke dalam rumahnya. Cukup lama ia membawa Sehun sampai ke dalam rumah, dan membaringkan Sehun dikasurnya.

Luhan menarik selimut hingga ke leher Sehun. Kemudian, ia menyalakan _heater_ di dalam kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu yang terang.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil baskom berisi air panas dan dua handuk. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Handuk yang sudah direndam ke dalam air panas, ia usapkan ke wajah Sehun.

Luhan mengambil termometer di dalam laci nakas, lalu mendekatkan termometer tersebut ke telinga Sehun. Suhu tubuh Sehun masih tiga puluh delapan derajat _celcius_. _Ah!_ Sehun hampir membuatnya gila. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan nekat seperti ini. Sifat keras kepala Sehun memang belum hilang. Luhan pun beranjak ke dapur. Ia merebus air panas lagi untuk membuat susu hangat, tak lupa ia juga membuatkan bubur.

Setelah semuanya siap; Luhan meletakkan bubur, segelas susu hangat, segelas air putih, serta obat penurun panas di atas nampan. Ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat Luhan masuk, Sehun sudah membuka matanya. Mereka saling melempar tatapan canggung. Mendadak kamar terasa sangat panas. Ah.. jantung Luhan berdegup cepat. Luhan sampai lelah mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Luhan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas samping kasur. "Ini… sarapan untukmu…" Kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun yang masih tergeletak lemas di kasur terus menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapannya itu membuat -Luhan jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sehun mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari dalam selimut, lalu menarik lengan Luhan hingga Luhan terduduk dipinggir kasur. "Sampai kapan kau tidak mau menatapku?" Tanya Sehun terdengar serak dan lemas.

Bola mata Luhan menatap tak tentu arah. Ia benar – benar tidak mau menatap orang yang tengah berbaring dikasurnya. Sehun pun menghela napas panjang dan menggoyangkan lengan Luhan yang masih dalam genggamannya. "Luhan, apa kau akan terus seperti ini padaku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. "Makanlah. Ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Bukankah kau harus ke rumah sakit." Kata Luhan ketus.

Sehun menatap -namja di depannya sangat lama. "Tidak hanya hatimu yang sakit. Hatiku juga sakit." Ucap Sehun sukses membuat Luhan berhenti mengaduk buburnya.

"Kau pilih pergi atau kubiarkan kau disini sampai kau sehat tapi tutup mulutmu?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Tapi, ia tetap tidak mau menatap balik Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku diam." Kata Sehun sembari duduk bersandar. "Terima kasih. Kau masih peduli padaku."

Luhan hanya diam. Ia pun memberikan suapan demi suapan pada Sehun tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya masih sangat marah, Sehun akhirnya memilih diam. Selesai menyuapi bubur, Luhan pun memberikan segelas air putih dan satu tablet obat pada Sehun. "Istirahatlah. Kalau perutmu masih kuat, habiskan susunya. Aku tinggal dulu." Kata Luhan seraya membereskan nampan yang ia bawa serta meninggalkan segelas susu yang belum diminum di atas nakas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun cepat – cepat saat Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Oh ya, ada pesan dari Jongin Sunbae. Kau harus membacanya." Kata Luhan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Sungguh ia tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia pikir, ia akan benar – benar mati kedinginan di luar sana. Tapi ternyata, Luhan merawatnya sampai demamnya turun. _Aww_ … Seperti ada kembang api yang meledak – ledak di dada Sehun. Tidak menyesal ia tidur di luar menunggu Luhan.

Sehun pun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas, lalu menyalakan benda mungil tersebut. Ia membuka kotak pesan, dan membaca semua pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kai. Membaca pesan – pesan tersebut, raut bahagia diwajah Sehun seketika menghilang.

Sehun mencari di dapur dan di kamar mandi, tapi Luhan tidak ada. Mengingat ayahnya yang sedang kritis, Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan yang lain. Ia segera meninggalkan apartemen Luhan, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah sakit. Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan pulang ke rumahnya dan mendapati Sehun sudah pergi. Seketika ekspresi Luhan berubah. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di kasurnya; aroma parfum Sehun masih sangat tercium di kamarnya.

 _Sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan kau masih memakai parfum yang sama._

-YHFFM-

Sehun sampai di rumah sakit dan disuruh duduk oleh Kai. Kai langsung memarahinya karena semalaman ia tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan dari Kai. Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Ia mengaku salah. Saking dinginnya tidur di luar membuatnya tidak sanggup mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan dari Kai. Makanya, saat Luhan menemukan Sehun di depan apartemennya, ponsel Sehun tergeletak di dekat Sehun.

"Apa kau gila, _huh_? Aku meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat. Aku mengirimi mu pesan tapi juga tidak kau balas. Kemana saja kau ini? Ayahmu sedang kritis di rumah sakit tapi kau malah keluyuran. Jangan bilang kau semalaman berada di _club_ malam! Waah… Hebat sekali kau membuatku dan Sekretaris Jeon khawatir. Aku juga menghubungi dan mengirim pesan pada Luhan tapi dia tidak membalas sama sekali. Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu sembilan tahun yang lalu, Sehun-ah? Begini 'kan akibat ulahmu sendiri. Saat kau benar – benar membutuhkan namja itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau membantumu." Bentak Kai tak tertahankan. Sekretaris Jeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, "Bahkan dia tidak mau menatapku." Sahut Sehun lesu.

"Tidak heran kalau dia tidak mau melihatmu. Dia sudah pasti sangat terluka. _Hah_!" Kai menghela napas panjang dan berkacak pinggang. Emosinya kali ini sudah di luar batas. Maklum, semalaman Kai tidak bisa tidur karena kondisi Presdir Oh yang menegangkan. Berkali – kali Presdir Oh mengalami penurunan detak jantung dan dokter harus memacu jantung Presdir bekali – kali. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Presdir Oh pergi dari dunia ini, akan seperti apa masa depan Shinhwa ent. Melihat Sehun yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menggantikan posisi Presdir.

"Maaf." Kata Sehun merasa bersalah.

Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak; mencoba untuk meredam emosinya. Ia pun duduk di samping Sehun. "Maafkan aku juga karena terlalu emosi." Kai sungguh menyesal.

"Semalaman aku berada di apartemen Luhan. Aku membeku di depan apartemennya dan tidak sanggup mengangkat teleponmu. Lalu, tiba – tiba dia keluar dari rumahnya dan membawaku ke dalam rumah. Dia mengurusiku sampai demamku turun." Sehun menjelaskan.

Kai mengangguk – angguk. "Mungkin dia keluar rumah saat dia membaca pesanku." Sahut Kai pelan. "Apa dia mau menjadi sekretarismu?" Tanya Kai sembari menatap sendu sahabatnya.

Sehun menggeleng. Kai langsung mengerti.

"Sudahlah Kai, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencoba melakukannya sendi-"

"Aku mau jadi sekretarismu." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang namja yang sepertinya berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun. Suasana pembicaraan yang sangat serius membuat Sehun dan Kai tidak menyadari kedatangan orang lain. Sontak, Kai dan Sehun pun menoleh ke arah namja itu. Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main melihat Luhan datang berbalut jaket dan celana jeans, serta tatanan rambut yang tertata rapi.

"Luhan…" Gumam Sehun tak percaya.

TBC

A/N : Karena kemaren ud panjang, yg ini dipendekin hhaa


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me (Started with A Kiss)

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Mingyu

Kris Wu

Lee Minho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

Cameo :

NCT (new SM boyband) a.k.a eNCT (demi keperluan cerita xD)

-Story begin-

Luhan masuk ke dalam flat-nya dan mendapati di rak sepatunya sudah tidak ada sepasang sepatu pantofel yang semalam dikenakan oleh Sehun. Namja bersurai karamel itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian mengendikkan bahu. Ia tidak peduli baginya kalau Sehun pergi atau tidak. Justru lebih baik kalau namja itu cepat-cepat pergi seperti ini, dari pada ia harus menahan frustasi karena melihat Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri, jika terselip rasa kesal dibenaknya. Memang tidak semalaman ia mengurusi Sehun yang terkena demam tinggi, tetapi paling tidak sebelum pergi, namja itu seharusnya berpamitan dulu atau meninggalkan pesan di sticky note. Ah..terserah. Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aroma parfum khas Sehun langsung tercium oleh indranya. Luhan menghela napas, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, sembari menatap kearah bantal yang kini sudah tersusun rapi.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tetapi kau masih memakai parfum yang sama," Gumamnya. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas yang terletak di samping kasur. Mungkin Sehun bingung mau menghubunginya, karena ponsel Luhan tertinggal di nakas saat ia pergi mengantar pakaian ke laundry. Luhan mengendikkan bahunya; masa bodoh.

Untuk apa ia memikirkan namja itu lagi? Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran tentang Sehun kalau ia tak ingin perasaan cintanya kembali tumbuh. Tunggu. Cinta? Tidak. Tidak akan mungkin. Ia tidak akan mungkin mencintai Sehun lagi. Perasaan itu sudah musnah sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namja itu membuka lagi daftar pesan masuk di ponselnya; ia membaca lagi pesan-pesan dari Kai. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Luhan. Ia berpikir banyak hal; jika ia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi sekretaris Sehun, ia tidak akan kesusahan mencari kerja lagi. Dan posisi sekretaris itu bisa dibilang lebih terhormat. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu bekerja sambilan dengan menjadi pelayan setiap malam, dan berbohong mengenai pekerjaannya selama ini kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Di sisi lain, Luhan juga merasa kasihan pada Presdir Oh yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar, namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap lurus ke dapan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia menerima tawaran menjadi sekretaris Sehun. Ia tidak peduli dengan namja itu, ia hanya peduli dengan uang yang akan ia peroleh. Terdengar materialistis, tetapi Luhan tak peduli. Hanya hal itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Luhan masih ingat jika Ayahnya sering mengeluhkan mesin fotocopy di tokonya yang sudah rusak, dan Ibunya yang yang harus menahan dingin karena selimut yang mereka punya sudah tak layak pakai setiap kali musim dingin tiba. Luhan membutuhkan uang secepatnya untuk membantu kesulitan orangtuanya. Masih merasa bimbang, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itu selalu bisa memberinya nasihat yang membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Empat kali nada tunggu berbunyi, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya. "Kyungsoo-ya, bukankah kau pernah meliput berita di rumah sakit tempat Presdir Shinhwa Ent dirawat?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo terdengar menghela napas di seberang sana, "Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku jam segini. Iya, kenapa?" Tanyanya, dengan kesan malas. Gaya bicaranya sjaa diseret. Luhan mengernyit, "Ya! Kyungsoo! Apa kau tidak bekerja? Dimana rumah sakitnya?" "Aku sedang dapat libur dua hari. Rumah sakitnya.."

-YHFFM-

Luhan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari flat-nya. Setelah Kyungsoo memberi tahu dimana letak rumah sakit tempat Presdir Oh dirawat, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kasual dan rapi. Beruntung, sesampainya ia di halte bus, tidak sampai lima menit, bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang.

Begitu Luhan sampai di rumah sakit, namja itu segera bergegas menuju kamar rawat Presdir Oh. Tapi saat ia akan menyusuri koridor ke arah kamar rawat Presdir, ia dicegat oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang berjaga-jaga di dekat sana, padahal tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai ke kamar VVIP Presdir Oh. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia bisa melihat ada tiga orang di depan kamar tempat orang nomor satu di Shinhwa Ent tersebut di rawat. Pengamanan di sekitar sana benar-benar ketat. Hampir seluruh sisi koridor itu dijaga oleh pengawal pribadi keluarga Oh.

Namun Luhan tidak berhenti memohon. "Aku temannya Tuan muda Oh, Pak. Aku kesini hanya datang untuk menjenguk, tidak ada niat lain. Izinkan aku masuk sebentar saja.." Pinta namja bersurai karamel itu sembari merapatkan kesepuluh jemarinya di hadapan pria berbadan besar itu.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak akan termakan ucapan anda, Tuan. Sudah ada sekitar puluhan orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama. Ada yang mengaku menjadi teman, kekasih bahkan tunangan Tuan Muda. Jadi, tak peduli apa yang anda katakan, anda tetap tidak boleh masuk," Ujar salah seorang pengawal dengan kesan tegas yang kentara.

Luhan memasang tampang kesal. Daripada ia berdebat dengan dua orang itu, lebih baik ia pergi dari sana. Niat baiknya tidak diterima. Untuk apa tetap memaksa masuk. Luhan sadar siapa dirinya. Dan ia juga tidak keberatan kalau tidak diizinkan masuk hanya sekedar melihat kondisi Sehun. Luhan mulai tersadar. Ia lagi – lagi memikirkan Sehun. "Ah sudahlah." Ucapnya kesal pada dua _pengawal_ di depannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

"Tuan, tunggu!" Seru salah seorang _pengawal_ itu tiba – tiba. Luhan langsung berhenti melangkah dan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman.

-YHFFM-

Sekretaris Jeon hanya diam sambil bersandar di dinding tembok melihat Kai yang marah – marah pada Sehun. Sebenarnya, Sekretaris Jeon sendiri tidak terima melihat Tuan Muda-nya dimarah – marahi seperti itu. Apalagi mengingat kalau Kai hanyalah sahabat Sehun. Tidak ada hubungan keluarga. Tapi, disisi lain Sehun juga bersalah. Dihubungi berkali – kali tapi tidak menjawab, padahal ayahnya sedang kritis – kritisnya. Walaupun kehadiran Sehun tidak merubah apapun, paling tidak ia ada. Itu saja cukup. Karena sepertinya tidak etis saja kalau yang menjaga Presdir justru orang lain, bukan anaknya sendiri. Lagi pula, Sekretaris Jeon tidak mungkin menghubungi Nyonya Oh atau Mingyu ditengah malam seperti itu.

Sekretaris Jeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk koridor. Ada seorang namja di sana yang sepertinya ingin masuk. Samar – samar dari kejauhan, Sekretaris Jeon tidak asing dengan wajah namja itu. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dan memori dua hari yang lalu berputar dikepalanya; Kai pernah memperlihatkan foto pria itu dari ponselnya. Waktu itu Kai memperkenalkan kalau pria itu akan menjadi sekretaris untuk Sehun. Tapi, Sekretaris Jeon lupa namanya. Maklum, faktor usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Sekretaris Jeon melirik Kai dan Sehun. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu akan kehadiran namja itu. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk berbicara hingga melupakan sekitar. Sekretaris Jeon saja merasa diabaikan. Melihat namja itu akan pergi, Sekretaris Jeon cepat – cepat merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Kemudian, ia mengirimkan pesan pada salah satu pengawal yang menjaga pintu koridor agar membiarkan Luhan masuk.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, sengaja supaya tidak menimbulkan suara yang begitu kentara di ruangan serba putih itu. Ia betul – betul menjaga langkahnya agar dua orang yang tengah berbincang dikursi di depan kamar rawat itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Luhan bertemu pandang dengan Sekretaris Jeon. Mereka hanya saling melempar senyum

Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Kai duduk. Sebenarnya, posisi duduk Kai bisa saja membuatnya menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Hanya saja karena Kai sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak tengah berpikir serius; membuatnya tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Mendengar percakapan Kai dan Sehun, terbesit sedikit rasa kasihan dihati Luhan pada dua manusia itu.

"Semalaman aku berada di flat Luhan. Aku membeku di depan flatnya dan tidak sanggup mengangkat teleponmu. Lalu, tiba – tiba dia keluar dari rumahnya dan membawaku ke dalam rumah. Dia mengurusiku sampai demamku turun." Sehun menjelaskan.

Kai mengangguk – angguk. "Mungkin dia keluar rumah saat dia membaca pesanku." Sahut Kai pelan. "Apa dia mau menjadi sekretarismu?" Tanya namja itu sembari menatap sendu sahabatnya.

Sehun menggeleng. Kai langsung mengerti.

"Aku mau jadi sekretarismu." Kata Luhan cukup keras dan santai membuat dua orang yang tengah berbincang itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dua pria dewasa itu tampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba – tiba.

"Luhan…" Gumam Sehun tak percaya.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum singkat. "Kenapa terkejut sekali?" Sahutnya santai seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri di depan Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa ia mimpi sekarang? Apa demamnya belum turun? Kenapa Luhan tiba – tiba ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Ah Sehun kehabisan kata – kata. Ia sangat senang sampai – sampai tanpa sadar ia memeluk Luhan erat.

Namun tak sampai sedetik, Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh memelukku?!" Kata Luhan ketus sambil memasang tampang tidak suka. Ia segera mengibaskan bagian lengan bajunya dengan kesal, bercampur jijik.

Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah dua orang temannya. Sehun sangat kelihatan bahagia Luhan datang ke rumah sakit. Jujur saja, Kai juga tidak percaya Luhan datang ke sini. Bukankah kemarin – kemarin, Luhan terlihat sangat benci padanya dan Sehun. Wah… ajaib sekali namja satu ini. Kai pun ikut berdiri dan melempar senyum pada Luhan. "Aku senang kau datang. Dan kau bilang barusan kalau kau mau jadi sekretarisnya Sehun? Kau bersungguh – sungguh?" Terdengar nada kebahagiaan disuara Kai.

Luhan langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya, berkilah, "Jangan salah paham." Ucapnya tegas. . "Aku mau menjadi sekretaris Sehun Sunbae karena aku butuh pekerjaan. Dan juga, aku melakukan ini karena aku penggemar Presdir Oh. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Kai menelan ludah. Ternyata, dugaannya benar. Luhan mau menerima tawaran tersebut karena ia butuh pekerjaan. Kai tahu, bekerja paruh waktu seharian di tempat yang berbeda pasti sangat melelahkan. Dan Kai juga tahu, kalau sejak kuliah di Seoul, Luhan belum pernah kembali ke kampung halamannya. Bagaimana bisa Kai tahu? Sahabat Luhan, Kyungsoo lah sumber informasinya. Kemarin, setelah menemui Sehun di rumah sakit saat Presdir Oh tiba – tiba mengalami gagal jantung, Kai bertemu dengan Kyungso di salah satu restoran di Seoul. Langkah Kai memang tidak terduga.

Meski jawaban Luhan terdengar ketus, Sehun tetap tidak merasa kecewa atau sakit hati. Bibirnya tetap membentuk senyuman. "Tidak apa – apa. Selama kau mau menjadi sekretarisku, aku sudah senang." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria. Wajah frustasi Sehun mendadak hilang.

Dari kejauhan, Sekretaris Jeon tersenyum kecil. Luhan memang terkesan sombong, tetapi ia mengerti dengan sikap Luhan itu. Tidak ada yang salah. Luhan memberikan alasan yang rasional dan realistis. Setiap manusia membutuhkan uang dan pekerjaan. Sekretaris Jeon yakin kalau tidak ada manusia yang bisa menolak pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris CEO di Shinhwa Enterprise, apalagi pekerjaan itu ditawari dengan mudahnya. Sekuat – kuatnya Luhan menahan diri, tetap saja benteng pertahanannya akan roboh. Tanpa Kai menjelaskan panjang lebar saat tengah malam tadi, Sekretaris Jeon paham apa yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada, "Oke. Kapan mulai bekerja?"

"Hari ini." Sahut Kai cepat.

Sehun langsung melempar tatapan terkejut ke orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Apa sahabatnya itu sudah gila? Hari ini? Bahkan Sehun belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk menjadi seorang CEO. Hah, Sehun akan gila. "Kau bercanda? Ya! Bagaimana bisa hari ini?" Protes Sehun.

Kai membalas tatapan sahabatnya dengan santai. "Sudah berapa lama Shinhwa Ent tanpa seorang pemimpin? Mau tunggu berapa lama lagi? Hari ini akan ada banyak pekerjaan menumpuk dimeja mu. Lebih cepat kau kerjakan lebih baik. Apa kau ingin anak – anak trainee menjamur di asrama mereka tanpa kepastian kapan mereka debut? Kau ingin mereka satu – persatu keluar dan meredupkan mimpi mereka?" Das! Pertanyaan Kai tepat sasaran. Sehun terdiam. "Nasib karyawan dan para artis ada ditanganmu sekarang!"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk – angguk. "Tidak masalah. Benar kata Jongin Sunbae. Lebih cepat dikerjakan akan lebih baik. Dan gajiku juga tidak akan tertunda lebih lama lagi." Sahut Luhan santai.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos. Karena Luhan mau, apa boleh buat. Ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan itu lebih lama lagi. Bisa – bisa Luhan berubah pikiran. Ah tidak! Jangan sampai! Sehun tidak ingin lebih frustasi yang akhirnya depresi. Ah tidak. Tidak. Ia harus mencari uang. Listrik di rumahnya tidak murah, belum lagi untuk membayar _body guard_ dan pembantu – pembantunya.

-YHFFM-

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah tersebut memiliki taman depan dan taman belakang, serta memiliki _drop off_ mobil. Keamanan rumah tersebut sangat ketat; dari pagar saja sudah ada enam _body guard_ yang menjaga dan ada kamera _cctv._ Ditambah lagi, gerbang rumah tersebut terbilang tinggi dan menggunakan sistem _remote control._ Saat memasuki rumah tersebut, suasana rindang sangat terasa karena terdapat cukup pohon dan rerumputan hijau yang menyegarkan mata, serta air mancur yang sangat artistik bentuknya. Dari luar saja rumah tersebut sudah tampak mewah, apalagi dalamnya? Bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan Presdir Oh hanya untuk keperluan rumah, belum yang lain – lain. Pantas saja semua artis jebolan Shinhwa Ent selalu aktif di televisi maupun radio. _On air_ maupun _off air_.

Sehun tidak sendiri pulang ke rumahnya. Ia membawa seorang namja cantik, yaitu Luhan. "Kau gila? Kenapa membawaku ke rumahmu?" tanya Luhan kesal karena Sehun malah membawanya ke rumah besar itu. Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Luhan takjub melihat rumah Sehun, tapi ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi takjubnya itu. Raut wajahnya tetap bertahan dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau 'kan sekretarisku." Sahut Sehun singkat sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

Luhan mendecak, "Ck. Lalu apa hubungannya kau membawaku ke sini? Aku saja belum berganti pakaian sama sekali. Mandi saja belum." Ucapnya. Ia terdiam lama, sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba tersentak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Yak Oh Sehun! Jangan bilang kau..aish..aku ini sekretarismu bukan pemuas nafsumu! Biarkan aku keluar!" Teriaknya, namun Sehun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Namja ini..meskipun sifatnya kelihatan sombong dan materialistis, ia tetaplah Luhan yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Sudah kau menurut saja padaku." Katanya singkat seraya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kemudian, Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

Luhan menatap kakak kelasnya itu dengan tatapan garang. Tajam menusuk. Dari tatapannya itu seolah – olah ia siap memakan Sehun hidup – hidup. Dengan penuh rasa malas, Luhan keluar dari mobil. "Lain kali tidak usah membukakanku pintu. Aku bukan pacarmu." Ucapnya ketus tanpa menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Sehun tetap tersenyum sambil menutup pintu mobil. "Jadi, kalau kau jadi pacarku, tidak apa – apa 'kan kalau aku membukakan pintu untukmu?"

Luhan mendelik. Ia memasang tampang risih pada Sehun. Apa – apaan kakak kelasnya ini. Kurang kerjaan sekali berkata demikian. Hasrat Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya saja sudah hilang ditelan kegelapan hatinya. Sudah tidak ada ruang bagi siapa pun dihati Luhan. Hati pria cantik itu sudah mati. Gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang bersinar. Tertutup rapat.

Sehun menarik sebelah tangan Luhan; mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Raut bahagia masih terpancar diwajah tampan Sehun. Sesampainya Sehun dan Luhan di dalam rumah. Kedatangan mereka segera disambut hangat oleh Ibu Sehun dan Mingyu yang hanya berdiri di belakang sang Ibu dengan raut masam, tak membalas senyuman ramah sang hyung. Ibu Sehun segera memeluk putra laki – lakinya. "Kemana saja kau dari kemarin tidak pulang? Ibu sangat merindukanmu."

Melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu, Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum.. Ia jadi merindukan orangtuanya di Gyeonggi-do. Mata Luhan mengarah ke adik laki-laki Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Adik laki-laki Sehun itu seperti sedang menilai dirinya. Wajahnya yang tirus, dan juga tatapan matanya yang dingin membuat namja itu terlihat seperti anti-sosial. Bahkan sedari tadi, namja itu hanya menghela napas kasar dan memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat sang Ibu yang begitu mengkhawatirkan sang hyung. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Luhan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman canggung.

Ibu Sehun melepas pelukannya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada pria yang berdiri di samping Sehun. Sempat, tadi sekilas Ibu Sehun melihat Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Nyonya Oh tak lagi heran dengan hal itu, toh ia juga tak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula namja yang didepannya ini benar-benar sangat cantik, persis seperti putri-putri dalam dongeng. Nyonya Oh bahkan sempat sedikit sangsi jika orang dihadapannya adalah pria.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya." Sapa Luhan lembut sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Mendapat kesan yang baik, Ibu Sehun tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Ia meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap lurus – lurus namja cantik di depannya. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Ibu Sehun sangat lembut.

"Xi Luhan, Nyonya." Balas Luhan lembut disertai senyuman hangat. Ia merasa benar-benar diterima, dan rasa rindunya pada sang Ibu perlahan sedikit terobati dengan sikap Nyonya Oh kepadanya.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat cara Luhan memperlakukan ibunya. Tipe istri idaman. Ah.. andai saja Luhan tidak marah padanya, pasti ia akan langsung melamar Luhan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi setelah spuluh tahun berlalu. Mingyu, adik Sehun, mendekati kakaknya. "Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Mingyu berbisik, masih dengan nada datar dan juga tanpa ekspresi. Namun seringai tertangkap di bibir itu, "Tak kusangka seleramu bagus, Tuan Oh yang terhormat.." Ucapnya yang disertai ledekan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Mingyu menatap bingung kakaknya.

"Namamu cantik sekali seperti dirimu." Puji Ibu Sehun dengan mata berbinar – binar. Ibu Sehun menoleh ke arah anaknya, "Apa Luhan ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Ibu Sehun tanpa melepas genggamannya pada Luhan. Raut senang terpancar jelas diwajah Ibu Sehun. Sudah sangat lama anak laki – lakinya itu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Berkali – kali Ibu Sehun membuat kencan buta untuk anaknya. Tapi selalu tidak berhasil. Dan inilah kali pertamanya Sehun membawa seorang namja cantik ke rumahnya. Ditambah lagi, tadi Sehun sempat menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Ti—" Omongan Luhan langsung dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Iya ibu." Sahut Sehun cepat disertai senyuman. Luhan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan melotot. "Yya!" Jeritnya sembari menjitak kepala Sehun. Namun yang ada, Sehun malah terkekeh dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menutupi mulut Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya, "Dia ini..sudah dua bulan pacaran masih saja malu mengakuinya ke orang banyak. Pacarku ini memang lucu sekali.." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Nyonya Oh tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Heish..kalian ini," Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. Ia menolehkan pandanganya ke arah Luhan, "Luhan-sshi, nikmati waktumu disini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ne?" Ucapnya yang diangguku Luhan. Namja itu akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke atas dulu eomma. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," Sela Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju tangga. Luhan pun membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Nyonya Oh dan tersenyum ke arah Mingyu sebelum mengikuti langkah Sehun.

-YHFFM-

Sehun membawa masuk Luhan ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan yang memasang tampang kesal berdiri bersandar di belakang pintu kamar. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan tatapan matanya tajam menusuk ke arah Sehun. Menyebalkan sekali! Sehun membuatnya sangat muak. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat Sehun mengakui Luhan sebagai kekasihnya di depan Ibunya dan Mingyu. Apa Sehun sudah tidak waras? Luhan merasa sangat menyesal karena ia mau masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Seandainya tadi saat ia di rumah sakit tidak percaya kalau Sehun akan mengantarnya pulang, pasti hal menyebalkan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan kekesalan Luhan makin bertambah karena Sehun membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun seolah – olah tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata Luhan. Lelaki itu melepas jaketnya, lalu melempar jaketnya ke kasur. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Lalu, Sehun menepuk – nepuk kasurnya mengisyaratkan agar Luhan tidur di sampingnya.

Luhan mendekat ke kasur, dan langsung menendang kaki Sehun yang masih menyentuh lantai. "Kau gila? Tidak waras? Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini kekasihmu? Ya! Aku itu hanya mau jadi sekretarismu. Tidak lebih. Lalu, apa kata ibumu nanti kalau kau membawaku masuk ke dalam kamarmu? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih?" Omel Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum. Dengan mata masih terpejam ia berkata, "Ibuku sudah tahu alasan aku membawamu ke kamarku."

"Pria gila." Celetuk Luhan penuh emosi.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian duduk. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah pria cantik di depannya. "Kau 'kan kekasihku sekaligus sekretarisku. Jadi, bisakah kau memilihkan pakaian yang pas untukku hari ini?" Tanya Sehun disertai tampang _sok_ imut dan mengedip – ngedipkan kedua matanya.

Luhan mendelik. Ia menjauh dari Sehun sambil membuang napas panjang. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun kesal. "Ternyata semakin tua kau semakin gila, Sunbae." Ucapnya ketus.

Sehun berdiri dan mendekat pada Luhan. Ia terus mendekati Luhan dan Luhan terus melangkah mundur. Dan akhirnya, namja itu terpojok di dinding kamar. Jarak antara Sehun dan Luhan hanya lima belas senti meter. Sehun bisa merasakan deru napas Luhan yang menggebu – gebu. Lelaki itu pun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ibuku sangat senang karena kau orang pertama yang kubawa ke rumah. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau kau ini sekretarisku. Aku tidak ingin senyum ibu hilang. Sudah cukup aku sengsara melihat ibu yang menangis sendirian tiap malam karena ayah koma." Sehun menjelaskan dengan lembut. Ia menatap mata Luhan lurus – lurus. Kemudian, menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. Namja itu menghela napasnya kemudian berpaling, "Tapi aku akui aku juga salah berbicara seenaknya. Jadi jika kau tidak suka, aku minta maaf.."

Luhan kehabisan kata – kata. Dadanya terasa sesak tiba – tiba. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Bahkan, jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan. Ia masih linglung. Dalam diam, ia hanya melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Duduklah. Aku akan mandi sebentar. Jika kau kedinginan, nyalakan saja heater-nya. Kau tenang saja. Aku ini tidak menggigit kok.." Kekehnya yang entah mengapa justru terdengar hambar di telinga Luhan.

Sebelum Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia melihat Luhan sekali lagi. "Tapi jika kau tak keberatan, carikan aku baju yang pas. Aku mempunyai banyak jas dan kemeja, tapi aku jarang memakainya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu harus memakai yang mana." Katanya dengan tampang memohon.

Luhan membuang muka. Wah! Baru hari pertama kerja, dan bahkan ia sama sekali belum bekerja saja Sehun sudah membuat jantungnya loncat – loncat. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tekanan darahnya nanti karena setiap hari akan bertemu Sehun. Dan Luhan sangat yakin, Sehun pasti akan bertingkah lebih gila lagi dari ini. Lama – kelamaan, hati Luhan bisa melebur. "Diamlah!" bentaknya singkat tanpa mau menatap Sehun.

Sehun tertegun. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena Luhan semakin galak saja. Tapi, tidak apa – apalah Luhan galak. Namja itu menjadi galak padanya 'kan karena punya alasan. (Apa jangan2 Luhan pms? #plak) Dan Sehun sangat paham. Justru, sikap Luhan yang keras padanya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Luhan luluh lagi padanya seperti spuluh tahun yang lalu. "Hmm." Sahut Sehun seraya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan mendekati lemari besar milik Sehun. Seandainya barang itu bukan lemari, pasti sudah bisa digunakan untuk kamar. Luhan membuka pintu lemari tersebut. Dan betapa kagumnya ia ketika melihat isi lemari tersebut. Sangat lengkap! Dari mulai blazer, celana, kaos, kemeja, serta dasi. Dan dibagian bawah lemari, ada tempat khusus berisi sepatu koleksi Sehun. Luhan yakin, sepatu yang ada di lemari belum seberapa. Ia yakin Sehun masih menyimpan sepatu yang lain. Tapi mungkin bukan di kamarnya.

Luhan mengambil sebuah kaus putih, blazer hitam, dan sepaasang sepatu kulit. Ia meletakkan setelan baju tersebut ke atas kasur _big size_ Sehun dan sepatunya ia letakkan di bawah kasur. Setelan baju yang dipilihkan oleh Luhan sangat _fashionable_ , karena memang Luhan memiliki selera _fashion_ yang tinggi. Meski ia hanya bekerja paruh waktu, cara berpakaiannya tidak kalah dengan namja berduit di luar sana. Hanya bedanya, pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan bukanlah pakaian dari _brand_ mahal.

Luhan pun duduk disofa yang ada di dekat jendela kamar. Pemandangan rumah Sehun sangat bagus. Apalagi, jendela kamar Sehun mengarah ke taman belakang rumah. Sangat indah. Menyegarkan mata. Beruntung sekali Sehun terlahir menjadi anak orang kaya. Tanpa harus bersusah payah, ia bisa menikmati rumah yang nyaman dan mewah. Luhan mendadak ingat orangtuanya; ia sangat merindukan orangtuanya.

"Indah, bukan?" Tanya Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi; ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan bertelanjang dada.

Luhan tidak mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan indah tersebut. "Hem." Sahutnya sambil mengangguk.

Sehun menatap pakaian yang sudah disiapkan. Ia kagum pada Luhan yang memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Sebenarnya, Sehun tahu bagaimana cara memadu padankan baju. Ia hanya mengerjai Luhan saja. Ia hanya ingin agar Luhan menemaninya dan tahu bagaimana keluarganya di rumah. Secara tidak langsung, Sehun ingin memperkenalkan apa yang ia miliki pada Luhan. "Luhan, ternyata kau sangat fashionable yaa.."

Luhan hanya diam. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada Sehun sekarang. Ia memikirkan yang lain. Jujur saja, hati Luhan mulai bimbang. Selama sembilan tahun perasaannya pada Sehun belum pernah benar – benar lenyap. Ia masih menyayangi Sehun seperti dulu. Tapi, logikanya menolak itu semua. Logikanya memilih untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Sungguh, Luhan ingin berteriak sekencang – kencangnya untuk melepas tali yang melilit hatinya. Ia yakin, dirinya pasti akan goyah lagi jika Sehun terus – terusan ada di sisinya.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terhenyak dan ia menoleh. Tanpa sengaja bibir Luhan menyentuh dada bidang Sehun; namja itu membelalakkan matanya menangkap keindahan tubuh Oh Sehun yang terpampang didepannya. Cepat – cepat Luhan menarik kepalanya menjauhi dada Sehun. Keduanya langsung membeku di tempat. Sehun berdiri tegak dengan canggung, dan mengusap belakang lehernya. Sedangkan Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman belakang. Ah. Tidak terduga hal semacam itu akan terjadi. Wajah mereka berdua sama – sama memerah. Bahkan telinga mereka ikut merah.

Luhan berdehem dan melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Sehun meeraih kemeja dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia melengkapi penampilannya dengan jam tangan serta menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. "Kau—tidak ingin—pulang? Atau—kau mau mandi—di sini?" Tanya Sehun terdengar sangat canggung sambil melihat Luhan dari cermin.

Luhan menelan ludah. "Aku mandi di rumah saja." Sahutnya cepat dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang salah tingkah, sudut bibir Sehun naik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Walaupun ia menjadi canggung sendiri, tapi ia senang. Seperti ada kupu – kupu di dalam perutnya. Sehun tidak mengira hal semacam tadi akan terjadi. Benar – benar kejutan. Sehun yang sebelumnya kurang bersemangat untuk bekerja, tiba – tiba ia sangat bergairah untuk bekerja hari ini. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya menyusul Luhan.

TBC

A/N : IGE MWOYAAA?! HUEEEE~~ Ini author udah berjuang untuk making this ch dan yah begitulah hasilnya. Sempet kecil hati juga waktu ngeliat review-nya yang ga sebanding dengan view-nya. Memangnya ada masalah apa tah?'-' Apa ada yang engga tahu caranya buat review? Apa author mesti buat tutorialnya juga xD

Tapi author berterimakasih dengan kalian yang menyempatkan review di ff ini. Tapi serius, ngeliat perbandingan review ama view-nya author jadi aga ga semangat buat lanjutin, bukannya ngemis review atau apa, tapi rasanya engga dihargain. Jadi author sempet terbersit untuk **discontinue** disini dan ngelanjutin di wp. Sebenernya ch 5 sdh author buat tapi, liat review dulu kalo engga menckupi update-nya bakal Sabtu depan.

Nah untuk reader yang nanya ada chanbaek atau engga? Kan di ch 2 Baekhyun sdh bilang dia sdh menikah dengan Jung DaeHyun. Jadi, engga ada CY? Mian banget ne..

Untuk yang ngingetin soal typo makasih banget! Author uda perbaikin lagi! Kalo masih ada typo kasih tau ya XD Makasih itu aja.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Kim Mingyu

Do Kyungsoo

Kris Wu

Lee Min Ho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

Jeon Wonwoo

Huang Zi Tao

Came :

NCT (new SM boyband) a.k.a eNCT (demi keperluan cerita xD)

~YHFFM~

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di _flat_ kecil Luhan. Saat Sehun akan masuk ke dalam _flat_ , Luhan segera mencegahnya. "Jangan masuk!" Kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun dan mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke dada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya! Sampai kapan kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan langsung menarik tangannya. "Kau tunggu di sini saja." Ucapnya kesal.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin, hanya sekitar lima belas senti saja. Sehun bisa merasakan deru napas Luhan yang menggebu – gebu. Sekarang, Sehun jadi paham bagaimana sikap Luhan saat ia merasa gugup. "Kau mau seperti tadi?" Tanya Sehun disertai senyuman menggoda.

Luhan segera mundur dua langkah ke belakang. "Haish! Terserah kau saja!" Bentaknya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Senyum kemenangan terpancar diwajah Sehun. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam _flat_ Luhan dan menutup pintu rapat – rapat. Udara di luar sangat dingin; mengingat bulan ini memasuki musim dingin. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Ia melihat langit – langit dan sekeliling _flat_. Dimatanya tempat tinggal Luhan ini sangat buruk. Dan juga, jauh dari kantor. Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepala Sehun. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu menghubungi Sekretaris Jeon.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sekretaris Jeon mengangkat panggilan Sehun. "Oh, Paman, bisakah kau membelikanku satu unit apartemen di dekat kantor? Kau tahu seleraku 'kan? Sepertinya apartemen tempat Kai tinggal tidak masalah."

~YHFFM~

Di dalam kamar Luhan sudah mengenakan _sweater dengan kerah V yang menampilkan sedikit dada bidangnya_. Ia melengkapi penampilannya dengan _kacamata berbingkai hitam tanpa lensa_ _._ Tak lupa, ia juga menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Taraa! Penampilan Luhan tampak elegan. Dan yang penting tidak terlihat murahan meskipun barangnya dibeli dengan harga murah. Yaah.. Luhan 'kan memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan kulit putih; jadi mau pakai apa saja ia tetap terlihat cantik.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Sehun mengakhiri sebuah panggilan. Sehun tidak begitu menggubris. Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sederhana; hanya omelette dan susu hangat untuk dua manusia. "Sunbae." Panggil Luhan singkat sembari meletakkan makanan dan minuman ke atas _coffee table_ di depan sofa.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kalau begini kau makin cantik." Lagi – lagi Sehun mengeluarkan gombalannya. Membuat Luhan makin frustasi. Cantik apanya? Apa namja tulen seperti dirinya pantas dikatakan cantik? Ia sungguh tidak terima..!

"Diam." Kata Luhan singkat dan memasukkan satu suapan omelette ke mulutnya.

Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar – binar seraya memakan sarapannya. Hari ini memang hari keberuntungan untuk Sehun. Pertama, Luhan mengurusinya saat demam dini hari tadi. Kedua, Luhan datang ke rumah sakit dan bilang mau menjadi sekretarisnya. Ketiga, tanpa sengaja Luhan menciumnya. Keempat, ia memakan sarapannya bersama Luhan. Sehun merasa Luhan sudah seperti istrinya sendiri. Hahahaha. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dada Sehun.

~YHFFM~

Kyungsoo baru saja menandaskan sarapanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah permintaan video call dari seseorang. Tanpa melihat ID caller yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, Kyungsoo menekan tombol hijau. Lagipula siapa lagi yang akan meneleponnya Pagi-pagi begini kecuali Luhan? Namja itu mengusap kedua matanya yang masih sayu. Penampilannya saat ini benar-benar berantakan setelah semalaman begadang menyelesaikan laporan untuk berita Sore.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan, Kyungsoo-sshi," Ucap seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak di tempatnya kini duduk. Ia membelalakkan matanya, dan mendapati wajah tampan seorang namja yang tengah nyengir kuda di layar ponselnya. Namja itu, Kim Jongin kini melambaikan tangan kearahnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus jengah.

"Mengapa kau menelepon begitu tiba-tiba?!" Pekiknya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah namja yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu, namun sudah menarik perhatiannya. Niat awal Jongin yang ingin menggali sedikit informasi mengenai Luhan justru membawanya menemui malaikat cantik-nya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika nomor yang kau berikan benar-benar asli atau tidak, hehe. Mian," Kekehnya dengan raut tanpa dosa yang membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"Jika kau hanya berniat main-main, aku akan segera menutup teleponnya!" Pekik Kyungsoo sembari menatap tajam ke arah Jongin. Namun bukannya takut, Jongin justru menyunggingkan senyum lebar mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Namja ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan..menarik. Jongin berpikir sejenak, sebelum menemukan pembicaraan yang ia rasa cocok.

"Mmm..Siang ini apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di kafe seperti minggu lalu?" Tanyanya sembari memiringkan wajahnya, menanti jawaban Kyungsoo. Namja di depannya terlihat menarik napas, sebelum berbicara. "Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk. Pokoknya aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak. Sekali kubilang tidak, artinya tak ada penawaran sama sekali! Aku sibuk. Jadi jangan ganggu aku. Sampai jumpa! Tapi—kuharap, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Pik! Kyungsoo segera menekan tombol merah kemudian melemparkan ponsel itu ke atas meja. Ia segera merunduk, menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Pipinya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kyungsoo bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu? Apa kata Jongin melihatnya semrawut itu? Haish..Kyungsoo benar-benar malu.

~YHFFM~

Sehun tertegun melihat meja kerja ayahnya yang sekarang menjadi meja kerjanya berisi beberapa tumpuk laporan. Sehun heran, kenapa untuk sebuah perusahaan manajemen artis bisa memiliki laporan sebanyak itu. Memang, apa saja sih yang perlu dilaporkan? Administrasi? Biaya debut sang artis? Biaya konser sang artis? Hah! Sehun mendesah panjang, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi berlengan di belakang meja. Kenyamanan kursi kerjanya itu paling tidak mengurangi beban pikirannya.

Sehun mengambil satu map yang ada di atas sendiri di antara tumpukan map yang lain. Ia membuka map tersebut; mencoba mempelajari laporan yang ada di dalam sana. Membaca laporan biaya konser yang harus dikeluarkan eNCT membuat Sehun mengelus pelipisnya. Boyband tersebut adalah salah satu _artis_ milik Shinhwa Ent ent; mereka debut satu tahun yang lalu. Saking banyaknya penggemar eNCT di luar negeri termasuk Korea Selatan, pihak MGS ( _Manager of Group Singer_ ) Shinhwa ent pun menyarankan untuk mengadakan konser eNCT di Los Angeles.

Di laporan tersebut dilampirkan gambar – gambar desain panggungnya nanti. Memang, panggung tersebut terkesan sederhana. Tidak terlalu _wah_ seperti panggung – panggung untuk _World Tour Concert_. Konser ini hanya semacam mini _showcase_ ; memanfaatkan animo masyarakat Los Angeles yang sedang tergila – gila pada eNCT. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak; ia tidak menyangka kalau mengadakan mini _showcase_ di luar negeri akan semahal ini. Ia kemudian membuka matanya lagi; matanya menerawang lurus ke depan, "Apa ayah akan menyetujui ini?" Gumamnya.

Sehun keluar dari ruangannya menuju meja Luhan yang berada di depan ruang kerja Sehun. Lalu, ia meletakkan laporan yang dibawanya ke atas meja Luhan. "Menurutmu apa kita harus menyetujui ini?" Tanya Sehun tampak serius; terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya. Saat sedang bekerja, Sehun adalah tipikal orang yang fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia memiliki prinsip sedikit bicara banyak bekerja. Tapi, sikap fokus dan serius Sehun akan hilang ketika ia sedang istirahat atau selesai bekerja.

Luhan segera membaca laporan pengajuan mini _showcase_ eNCT tersebut. Lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan seksama. Ia tidak kaget dengan estimasi dana yang akan dikeluarkan hanya untuk biaya panggungnya. Ya, dulu 'kan Luhan pernah membantu membuat laporan seperti ini. Saat magang, ia bekerja menjadi Asisten Manager Artist. "Lakukan saja. Kita mahalkan sedikit dibagian harga tiketnya, dan kalau perlu, kita bisa menjual official goods eNCT. Aku yakin para fans sangat membutuhkannya." Kata Luhan seraya memberikan laporan tersebut pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ah. Pasti laporan yang lain juga tidak jauh – jauh dari ini. Apa kau bisa memanggil eNCT untukku? Aku butuh bertemu mereka hari ini juga. Kalau bisa hari ini."

Luhan mengangguk. "Akan kupanggilkan mereka. Kebetulan, hari ini jadwal mereka berlatih." Kata Luhan seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo." Ucapnya dan bergegas masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya yang besar; bahkan di dalam ruang kerja Sehun terdapat kamar yang pintu masuknya adalah rak buku. Selain orang yang pernah bekerja di dalam ruang kerjanya, sepertinya tidak akan tahu kalau ada kamar di dalam sana. Presdir Oh sengaja membuat kamar di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk berjaga – jaga kalau ia harus lembur di kantor.

~YHFFM~

Sehun yang tengah membaca laporan yang lain, mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Sehun meletakkan laporan tersebut di atas meja, "Masuklah." Teriaknya dari dalam ruangan.

Anggota eNCT membungkukkan badan pada Sehun. "Selamat siang Presdir." Ucap mereka setelah memberikan hormat pada sang CEO.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. "Siang." Katanya seraya duduk disofa yang ada diruang kerjanya. "Duduklah."

Anggota eNCT tampak sedikit 'takut' pada Sehun. Yah, karena Sehun adalah orang baru dimata mereka, dan seorang Presiden Direktur di Shinhwa ent. eNCT masih belum akrab dengan Sehun, jadi sikap mereka tidak selonggar pada saat bersama Presdir Oh Min Ho. Maklum, Presdir Min Ho sangat ramah pada _trainee_ dan artis – artisnya. Bahkan, Presdir Oh Min Ho tidak segan untuk mampir melihat latihan anak – anak Shinhwa ent.

eNCT duduk disofa dan mereka semua sedikit menundukkan kepala tidak berani melihat Sehun yang tampangnya sangat serius. Melihat sikap eNCT, Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Santai saja padaku. Aku bukan tipe pria galak." Ucapnya disertai kekehan kecil.

eNCT mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum pada Sehun. Atmosfir kecanggungan sangat terasa dipermukaan. Moon Taeil sebagai Leader eNCT tahu alasan Sehun memanggil eNCT ke ruangannya pasti menanyakan soal mini _showcase_ di Los Angeles. Karena, sudah seminggu ini anggota eNCT belum mendapat kepastian dari MGS.

"Disini, siapa leadernya?" Tanya Sehun mencoba terdengar santai.

Taeil segera mengangkat tangannya, "Saya, Presdir."

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepala. "Saat Ayahku masih di sini, sudah berapa album yang ia keluarkan untuk kalian?"

"Empat mini album dan satu album penuh." Sahut Taeil sopan.

"Apa kalian sangat ingin maju ke depan?" Tanya Sehun.

Taeil langsung menatap mata Sehun cukup lama. Pertanyaan Sehun seperti menyimpan suatu maksud. Taeil 'kan tipikal orang yang peka dengan situasi. Tanpa Sehun mengatakan sesuatu saja, Taeil sepertinya sudah tahu maksud dari CEO nya itu. Taeil kemudian mengangguk, "Iya Presdir."

"Oke. Ubah penampilan kalian menjadi lebih manly. Sebelum kalian datang, aku sempat melihat music video kalian. Aku suka gaya itu, tapi perlu ada perubahan sedikit. Jika dibandingkan dengan artis sebelah, kalian masih kalah jauh dalam hal ketenaran meskipun lagu – lagu kalian enak didengarkan. Maka dari itu, sebelum ada showcase, aku ingin mengeluarkan satu album untuk kalian. Tapi dengan catatan ubah penampilan kalian agar lebih terlihat lelaki. Dan jangan memakai anting – anting. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Kata Sehun santai.

Dari luar ruangan, Luhan membuka sedikit pintu ruang kerja Sehun dan mendengar percakapan Sehun pada anak – anaknya. Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar – benar persis dengan yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Tadi, setelah Luhan memanggil anak – anak eNCT di ruang latihan, Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun. Karena ia tahu kalau Sehun tidak akan mungkin melihat _music video_ dan mendengarkan lagu – lagu eNCT. Sehun saja masih bingung membaca laporan – laporan dimejanya.

Dengan baik hati dan nada datar, Luhan mengajari Sehun untuk melihat _music video_ dari eNCT.. Ia menjelaskan kalau MV tersebut baru saja dirilis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Luhan juga memperdengarkan semua lagu di mini album _eNCT_ pada Sehun _._ Ia tidak memperdengarkan lagunya sampai selesai, hanya sebagian saja. Karena, kalau hanya untuk mendengarkan semua lagu apalagi dengan durasi minimal 3 menit. Bisa – bisa pekerjaan yang lain akan terlantar.

"Baguslah kalau kau mendengarkanku." Gumam Luhan sembari menutup pintu tersebut dengan sangat pelan; jangan sampai mengganggu perbincangan orang – orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Saat Luhan duduk dikursinya, ponsel kerjanya bergetar. Tertera dilayar deretan angka nomor telepon yang tidak dikenal. Karena ini ponsel untuk bekerja, jadi Luhan mengangkatnya. Siapa tahu rekan kerja Shinhwa Ent. Luhan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengar kalau yang menghubunginya ini adalah Sekretaris Moon, sekretaris CEO dari Wu Entertainment.

"Sebentar, aku akan melihat agenda Presdir Sehun dulu." Ucapnya sembari membuka buku agenda berwarna biru tua dimejanya. Buku agenda tersebut berisi jadwal Sehun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. "Untuk hari Jumat besok kebetulan kosong. Bagaimana kalau pertemuannya pada hari Jumat pukul dua siang?"

~YHFFM~

Wonwoo melahap makanannya dengan perlahan, karena dia tidak memiliki sahabat disekolah jadi dia hanya makan sendiri. Tidak menyenangkan memang hanya makan sendiri karena biasanya dia selalu ditemani Mingyu. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang namja.

Wonwoo mendongak dan melihat Seungchol dihadapannya, Wonwoo menelan ludah karena jarang sekali situasi seperti ini terjadi. "Si..silahkan..sunbaenim" jawab Wonwoo.

Seungchol duduk dihadapan Wonwoo membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka, seluruh penghuni Kantin sulit percaya bahwa seorang Seungchol mau duduk satu meja dengan namja pendiam seperti Wonwoo. Jangankan mereka, Wonwoo sendiripun tidak percaya.

Wonwoo mulai menunduk dan mencoba menyantap lagi makanannya. Meyakinkan dirinya alasan Seungchol duduk satu meja dengannya karena tidak ada kursi yang kosong lagi selain mejanya. Seungchol tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo. "Kenapa kau makan sendiri? Dimana namja yang biasa bersamamu?" Pancing Seungchol.

"Ne? Nu..nugu? Apa maksudmu Mingyu?" Seungchol mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Wonwoo.

"Hubungan kalian terlihat dekat,"

"Dia sahabatku,"

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang sahabat, dia terlihat.."

"Masa bodo dan sering memarahiku?" Timpal Wonwoo. "Ne itu maksudku,"

"Dia memang seperti itu,"

"Kudengar..kau mau pindah ke Seoul Art?"

Wonwoo mendongak, wajahnya sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Seungchol. Wonwoo menelan makanannya lalu ia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Seungchol.

"Ke..kenapa sunbae ingin tahu?"

"Karena aku penasaran,"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya" ucapnya pelan. Seungchol tersenyum. "Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, aku hanya heran saja, karena kepindahanmu benar-benar tiba-tiba,"

Wonwoo hanya membalas ucapan Seungchol dengan senyuman canggung.

"Kajima! Pikirkanlah lagi untuk tetap tinggal disini" saran Seungchol.

Wonwoo dibuat terkejut lagi dengan ucapan Seungchol. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pindah sebelum aku melakukan apapun," Wonwoo bingung dengan maksud Seungchol, tapi ia tidak berniat bertanya dan lebih memilih bungkam. Seungchol beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu dilain waktu," salam Seungchol.

"Ne" balas Wonwoo dengan membungkukkan kepalanya.

~YHFFM~

Bell tanda pulang sudah berbunyi dari 10 menit yang lalu, Wonwoo sedikit berlari menuju gerbang sekolah takut jika Mingyu lama menunggunya.

Saat sudah diluar gedung sekolah, Wonwoo tidak melihat sosok Mingyu di gerbang depan, ada perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa yang kini ia rasakan. Lega karena itu artinya dia tidak terlambat juga tidak membuat Mingyu lama menunggu, dan disisi lain ia kecewa karena lagi-lagi ia yang harus menunggu sosok Mingyu. Wonwoo berjalan dengan lemah ke gerbang depan.

"Setiap janjian pasti aku yang selalu menunggu" keluh Wonwoo . Namja itu berdiri tepat di dekat gerbang menunggu Mingyu, Sambil sesekali memainkan kakinya.

Mingyu yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan beberapa temannya menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat hayoung sudah menunggunya di gerbang. "Mingyu, Wae?" Tanya Dino, dia ikut mengikuti arah mata Mingyu yang sedang melihat Wonwoo. "Ah.. kau pulang bersamanya lagi. Yasudah pergilah, biar aku pulang dengan Jihoon saja" tambah Dino.

"Ne, pergilah" timpal Jihoon. "Sampai jumpa," salam taehyung pada Dino dan Jihoon sambil ber _high five._

Baru selangkah Mingyu berjalan, ia berhenti karena melihat Seungchol menghampiri Wonwoo. "Anyeong Jeon Wonwoo!" sapa Seungchol dengan senyuman manisnya. Wonwoo mendongak."A..annyeong sunbaenim,"

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Seungchol sembari mengamati sekeliling sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi. "Aku..menunggu Mingyu," jawab Wonwoo. Mendengar itu, Seungchol mendecak kesal, "Hmm sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersamaku,"

"Ne?" Tanya Wonwoo terkejut hingga matanya terbelalak. Seungchol terlihat berpikir. "Mmm..saat di kantin tadi, apa kau tahu maksud perkataanku kalau aku tidak mau kau pindah sebelum aku melakukan apapun?" Wonwoo tampak berusaha mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Lalu Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Seungchol dengan menggeleng. Yang mengartikan bahwa ia tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi sebelum aku mendekatimu, aku tertarik padamu Jeon Wonwoo," ucap Seungchol sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo. Kini mata Wonwoo terbelalak hampir mau keluar saking terkejutnya. Seungchol tertawa dengan sangat manis.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu" ucap Seungchol yang membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Jantung Wonwoo berdetak dengan sangat cepat, gugup, karena baru kali ini ada seorang namja yang bicara seperti itu padanya. Apalagi namja pertama itu adalah Seungchol, namja idaman disekolahnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama, sampai jumpa Jeon Wonwoo," salam Seungchol sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya yang membuatnya terkesan semakin manis, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo. "Ne, Seungchol sunbae" balas Wonwoo sembari membungkukkan badan. Mata Wonwoo mengekori kepergian Seungchol sampai sosok Seungchol tidak tertangkap lagi di penglihatannya.

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo!" Seru Mingyu yang kini sudah berada di samping Wonwoo. Namja cantik itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. 'Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang membuatku kaget?' Batin Wonwoo.

Raut wajah Wonwoo yang tadi bingung bercambur tegang langsung berubah cerah saat melihat Mingyu. "Ah Mingyu~ kau sudah datang, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Pungkas Wonwoo bersemangat, berbeda sekali saat tadi bicara dengan Seungchol. Mingyu mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tapi karena itu kau senang bukan?" Sindir Mingyu. "Se..senang? Wae?" jawab Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, ia menatap Wonwoo beberapa lama, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menghela napas, dan berbalik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kajja!" Tandasnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

~YHFFM~

Luhan membereskan barang – barangnya. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia harus segera pulang kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan bus. Dan juga ia tidak berani pulang larut malam sendirian. Di dekat _flat_ nya 'kan banyak pemabuk saat tengah malam. Bisa bayangkan sendiri kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Mengingat hal itu saja Luhan sudah bergidik ngeri; ia menggelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Saat Luhan menyelempangkan tasnya ke bahunya, Sehun keluar dari ruangannya. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berdiri di depan meja Luhan. "Ayo pulang bersamaku."

Luhan menggeleng dan bergegas. Tapi, Sehun cepat – cepat mencengkram sebelah tangan Luhan; mencegahnya pergi. "Kumohon biarkan aku mengantarmu. Kau pulang malam seperti ini 'kan karena diriku." Kata Sehun dengan tampang memohon; suaranya juga sangat lembut.

Luhan menatap lurus – lurus mata pria di depannya. Mata teduh itu mengingatkan Luhan akan 10 tahun yang lalu. Kenangan manis dan pahit yang tak terlupakan. Dulu, mata teduh itu selalu menatapnya. Dan jiwa peduli serta penolong dalam diri Sehun masih ada. Hati Luhan melemah; ia semakin bimbang. Gembok dihati Luhan satu – persatu mulai lepas. "Baiklah." Kata Luhan akhirnya sembari membuang muka. Tidak ada salahnya juga Luhan mengantarnya pulang. Ini 'kan sudah malam.

Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Kata Luhan sembari melangkahkan kaki pergi mendahului Sehun.

Senyum Sehun mengembang. Keberadaan Luhan yang selalu di sisinya membuat rasa lelahnya lenyap. Entah kenapa, Sehun selalu merasakan suasana yang berbeda dengan Luhan. Meskipun Luhan masih bersikap dingin padanya, tapi Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Luhan masih sayang padanya. Sehun tahu kalau cinta Luhan untuknya belum hilang meski sudah sembilan tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sehun pun menyusul Luhan.

~YHFFM~

Luhan membuka pintu _flat_ nya dan masuk ke dalam. Saat ia akan menutup pintu, Sehun melongos masuk. Kening Luhan berkerut dan bola matanya mengikuti sosok Sehun yang berjalan ke ruang tengan lalu duduk di sofa. Luhan menghela napas panjang. Hari ini sudah sangat melelahkan dan manusia menyebalkan itu malah semakin membuatnya lelah. Luhan sedikit membuka pintu _flat_ nya; di luar memang sangat dingin. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengusir Sehun keluar. Bisa – bisa Sehun nekad seperti kemarin malam.

Luhan pun menutup pintu _flat_ nya. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan meletakkan tas serta jaketnya di sofa. Saat ia meletakkan barang – barangnya di sofa, ia melihat Sehun sudah terlelap dan tubuhnya meringkuk ke samping. Luhan akui, pekerjaan Sehun hari ini memang sangat banyak dan melelahkan. Wajar saja kalau sesampainya Sehun di _flat_ Luhan, ia bisa langsung tertidur seperti itu.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berganti kaos berlengan panjang dan celana _biru_ panjang. Setelah itu, ia memasak ramen untuk makan malam. Ia dan Sehun belum sempat makan malam karena harus rapat untuk menentukan jadwal _comeback_ eNCT dan menentukan lagu apa saja untuk album kedua yang akan dirilis.

Luhan meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen yang sudah matang di atas _coffee table_ di depan sofa. Sehun terlihat sangat lelap tidurnya. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi, ia lebih tidak suka kalau Sehun menginap di rumahnya. Ah… tidak… tidak… Luhan pun duduk di samping Sehun. Pelan – pelan tangannya menyentuh rambut Sehun. Ada sedikit senyum yang muncul dibibir Luhan. Tidak! Ia harus sadar. Ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana saat ini. Luhan menarik tangannya kembali. "Sunbae, bangunlah. Aku sudah membuatkan ramen untukmu." Kata Luhan sambil menarik – narik blazer Sehun.

"Sunbae, a-"

Sehun sedikit menggeliat, lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Luhan sangat lama. Ia merindukan sosok laki-laki di depannya itu. Sangat merindukannya. Hingga gejolak yang ada di dalam dadanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sehun yang masih setengah sadar menarik belakang leher Luhan, dan mencium bibir pria itu sangat intens. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang nampak memerah karena nyaris kehabisan napas. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan tertahan Luhan, Sehun segera membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka menjadi Luhan yang berada di bawah dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Kedua mata rusa itu membulat, menatap sepasang mata yang berkilat menatapnya. Sorot mata itu. Luhan membencinya. Bukan sorot mata teduh yang namja itu tampilkan sekarang, melainkan kilatan napsu. Luhan berusaha berontak, namun Sehun mengunci kedua tangan Luhan dengan kuat. Wajah Sehun semakin dekat. Kini, bibir namja itu menyusuri kedua kelopak matanya, turun ke hidung, kemudian menuju pipi.

Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya, namja ini..sekeras apapun Luhan ingin mempercayainya ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu ia akan terluka. Lagi dan Lagi.

TBC

A/N : Karena auhor bakal ngadepin UH minggu depan, author fast update-in ajalah ya #labil

 **GUA MAU NEGASIN INI YAOI TPI KLO BACA CH 2 PASTI TAU INI REMAKE( YG UD BACA TP SOK2 GATAU PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES OKE?) GUA G MRAH DIINGETIN SOAL TYPO TAPI PLEASE MKLUMIN INI REMAKE JDI KLO AD TYPO GITU G USA ANEHLAH SEOLAH-OLAH ITU HAL BARU. TERUS SOAL KEBALIK2 KAI SEHUN ATAU SeLu OKE MUNGKIN ADA TPI W UD NYUSURIN PARAGRAF Atu2 KAGA ADA TUH, YG ADA CUMA MSALAH NAMJA YEOJA. APALAGI YG BLG KEBALIK SEHUN MINHO HUHU PLS ITU KPN? TT-TT W MINTA MENTION PARAGRAFNYA KLO ADA**

 **DAN UNTUK JOOHYUN ATAU KYU ATAU TAEHYUNG ITU..BALIK LAGI UD GUA BILANG INI REMAKE DARI FF STRIGHT OKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Bagian 'anu' mau diskip ap kaga? Hoho author mah blm pernah buat yg ehem ehem tpi..lol boleh dicoba xD

Monggo di review ne! Thankseuuuu!


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : You've Fallen For Me (Flashback)

Cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Mingyu

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Jeon Wonwoo

Kris Wu

Lee Min Ho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

Huang Zi Tao

-Flashback from Last Chapter-

Sehun sedikit menggeliat, lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Luhan sangat lama. Ia merindukan laki-laki di depannya itu. Sangat merindukannya. Hingga gejolak yang ada di dalam dadanya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Sehun yang masih setengah sadar menarik belakang leher Luhan, dan mencium bibir pria itu sangat intens. Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang nampak memerah karena nyaris kehabisan mempedulikan jeritan tertahan Luhan, Sehun segera membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka menjadi Luhan yang berada di bawah dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Kedua mata rusa itu membulat, menatap sepasang mata yang berkilat menatapnya. Sorot mata itu. Luhan membencinya. Bukan sorot mata teduh yang namja itu tampilkan sekarang, melainkan kilatan napsu. Luhan berusaha berontak, namun Sehun mengunci kedua tangan Luhan dengan kuat. Wajah Sehun semakin dekat. Kini, bibir namja itu menyusuri kedua kelopak matanya, turun ke hidung, kemudian menuju pipi.

Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya, namja ini..sekeras apapun Luhan ingin mempercayainya ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu ia akan terluka. Lagi dan Lagi.

Luhan berusaha melawan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika namja itu hendak mencium kembali bibirnya. Tapi namja itu tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Sehun justru beralih mengecupi sekujur leher Luhan dan dengan leluasa menguasai dirinya. Hanya ketika Luhan nyaris menitikkan airmata, Sehun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannnya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang nampak ketakutan dan sepasang mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Segera dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari Luhan. Sehun merutuki kekhilafannya. "Maaf." Ujarnya. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjang kemudian membenahi dirinya. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Luhan, Sehun beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut, ia berdalih untuk mengambil minum padahal sejujurnya ia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala.

Sementara Luhan, ia tengah menetralkan deru napasnya yang menggebu-gebu. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Sehun ke ramen di atas meja. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saking terkejutnya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia segera membuka kulkas mini milik Luhan kemudian mengambil sebotol air dingin. Diteguknya air itu sampai habis dalam sekali teguk. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah, ia mencengkeram botol itu keras-keras hinga remuk. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mabuk, tetapi mengapa kepalanya seolah-olah berputar? Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk merosot sembari bersandar di dinding dapur.

Dipejamkan matanya untuk mengusir memori kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi tak peduli berapa lama ia memejamkan mata, kejadian itu tetap terbayang, saat dimana ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan melakukan hal gila yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan pada namaja itu? Ia sungguh-sungguh tak tahu diri. Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan diri, ia baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya ketika ia melihat kedua bola mata itu berkaca-kaca. Sehun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak menghentikan hal brengsek yang ia lakukan saat itu juga. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat perasaannya sekarang menjadi tak nyaman. Raut ketakutan yang dirasakan Luhan padanya adalah hal yang paling mengganggunya. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Raut itu. Sorot mata itu. Sehun sadar ia sudah melukai Luhan lagi. Sehun akan lebih senang kalau Luhan menamparnya atau setidaknya memakinya. Tapi nyatanya Luhan sama sekali tidak melakukannya.

Di tengah-tengah heningnya ruangan itu, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering. Namja itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ia melihat sejenak nama orang yang menghubunginya. Sekretaris Jeon? Pasti telepon penting dan berhubungan dengan kondisi Ayahnya. Sehun segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Apa Ayah sudah sadar?" Tanya Sehun terkejut. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana," Lanjutnya sebelum memutus panggilan tersebut. Segera ia kantongi kembali ponselnya, ia harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit. Begitu ia melewati ruang tengah, Luhan menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa Presdir Oh sudah sadar?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kita harus segera kesana. Ayah juga pasti sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," Katanya sambil menarik tangan Luhan dengan lembut, untuk mengikutinya.

"Sebentar, aku harus berganti pakaian," Sahutnya.

"Tidak perlu." Sahut Sehun. Masih dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan, Sehun mengambil jaket Luhan yang ada disofa. Lalu, menarik namja itu keluar dari _flat_. Di dalam mobil, Luhan memakai jaketnya, lalu memasang _seatbelt_. Kemudian, Sehun menginjak pedal gas; melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

-Chapter 6 Begin-

Presdir Oh tersenyum melihat putra kesayangannya datang. Untuk sementara, Presdir Oh hanya bisa berbaring. Presdir juga masih sulit berbicara. Selang bantu pernapasan saja masih terpasang dihidung Presdir Oh. Komplikasi yang diderita Presdir membuat ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Meski sudah sadar, jelas sekali kalau Presdir Oh belum bisa bekerja.

Sehun memeluk erat ayahnya. Ia menangis terharu dan juga merasa bersalah. Selama ini ayahnya sering stres dan minum alkohol. Perkataan Sehun beberapa tahun yang lalu ternyata berimbas sekali pada Presdir Oh. Ia tidak menyangka penolakannya itu akan membuat ayahnya sakit seperti ini. "Ayah." Panggil Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya.

Presdir Oh tersenyum, dan buliran air mata mengalir dipipinya. Presdir Oh sedikit mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sehun langsung paham, ia memegang sebelah tangan ayahnya yang sedikit terangkat itu. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya. "Ayah, aku sudah bekerja di Shinhwa ent." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum hangat. Sehun menarik sebelah lengan Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini sekretarisku, Ayah. Dia cantik bukan?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan terlihat salah tingkah, jika saja di depannya tidak ada Presdir Oh, ia pasti sudah memukul namja itu habis-habisan karena seenaknya mengatakan ia cantik.

Presdir Oh tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk pelan. Presdir Oh ingin berbicara; namun sayangnya bibirnya terasa sulit untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sehun menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ayah istirahat saja. Jangan dipaksakan bicara."

Luhan sedikit membungkuk pada Presdir Oh disertai senyum manis. "Apa kabar Presdir. Senang sekali bisa bertemu anda. Saya Xi Luhan, sekretaris dari Sehun sunbae." Kata Luhan sopan.

"Dia adik kelasku saat SMA ayah. Dia sangat pintar. Karena dia, aku bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan di kantor." Kata Sehun menjelaskan pada ayahnya.

Presdir Oh tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Sebelah tangan Presdir sedikit terangkat, dan Luhan langsung menjabat tangan Presdir Oh dengan penuh etika. Luhan tersenyum hangat pada Presdir Oh. "Terima kasih Presdir karena kau mempunyai anak yang bertanggung jawab seperti Sehun Sunbae." Ucap Luhan lembut. "Ia memiliki perangai yang sangat baik, dan tidak jarang ia akan membantuku ketika aku membutuhkan sesuatu.."

Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, seketika Sehun menoleh ke Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan berkata demikian. Luhan benar – benar membuatnya kagum. Dalam hati, Sehun sangat berterima kasih pada si cantik di sampingnya ini karena sudah bersikap baik pada orangtuanya. Padahal, ia tahu kalau Luhan masih sangat marah. Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan melempar tatapan padanya.

~YHFFM~

Hari ini Sehun pulang lebih awal. Pekerjaannya hari ini cepat ia selesaikan karena ia tidak datang terlambat ke kantor seperti kemarin. Sehun memberesi barang – barangnya di ruang kerjanya. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Dan tadi siang ia sempat menerima telepon dari Sekretaris Jeon (sekretaris Ayahnya) kalau apartemen permintaan Sehun sudah jadi dan bisa ditinggali segera. Maka dari itu, Sehun cepat – cepat mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari ini agar ia bisa mendatangi apartemen tersebut.

Sehun keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Dimeja kerja sekretaris, Luhan masih di sana sedang memberesi barang – barangnya. Sehun berdiri di depan meja sekretaris. "Hari ini biar ku antar lagi." Kata Sehun bernada sedang; tidak tinggi juga tidak rendah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kuris kemudian menopangkan dagunya, sembari menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Tidak usah." Luhan menggeleng. Ia masih sibuk menata laporan – laporan di atas mejanya, memasukkan barang – barangnya ke dalam tas, lalu memakai jaketnya. Seoul semakin dingin setiap harinya, dan sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Luhan selesai dengan barang – barangnya, ia pun menatap Sehun – karena Sehun tidak menanggapi jawabannya barusan.

Sehun menatap lurus – lurus laki-laki di depannya dalam diam. Dari sorot matanya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya sempat terbuka sedikit, tapi kemudian ia tidak jadi mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sehun berdehem, "Hari ini saja." Kata Sehun dengan tatapan dalam ke mata Luhan.

Luhan diam sejenak. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat serius. Mungkin, memang Sehun sedang ada _'sesuatu'_ _yang ingin disampaikan_ makanya ia seperti ini. "Baiklah, karena kau bilang ini yang terakhir." Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk – angguk.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju _lift_. Sesampainya di lobi, Sehun segera menuju tempat parkir mobil. Tumben sekali malam ini ia melangkah di depan Luhan dan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah percakapan singkat tadi. Biasanya, Sehun 'kan sangat cerewet dan hiperaktif di dekat Luhan. Tapi, hari ini memang ia sedang ingin diam saking lelahnya.

"Hmm.. Ada apa dengan dia? Tumben sekali diam." Gumam Luhan yang berjalan di belakang Sehun. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling lobi sambil berjalan menuju parkiran; lobi masih ramai dengan anak – anak _trainee_ maupun yang sudah debut. Tak lupa, mereka menyapa Luhan dan Sehun dengan sangat sopan dan ramah. "Annyeong-haseyo, Luhan-hyung.." Sapa Taeyong ketika Luhan melintas di depannya. Namja berwajah tampan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan dibalas Luhan dengan senyuman. Disampingnya nampak si kecil Jisung dan Donghyuk yang terlihat antusias dengan kehadirannya. "Hyung~ kapan kau akan mengunjungi kami lagi? Kami kangen sekali denganmu~~" Jisung bahkan tak segan menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan Jisung sembari mengelus pucuk kepala namja itu dengan sayang,

Untuk waktu yang sangat cepat, sekitar dua hari, Luhan bisa merebut hati para _trainee_ dan artis di Shinhwa Ent. Ya.. Karena setiap mereka latihan, Luhan melihat mereka meskipun hanya sebentar. Bahkan, Luhan membelikan mereka makan. Luhan kasihan pada anak – anak _trainee_ dan artis – artis di Shinhwa Ent; saking bekerja kerasnya mereka, terkadang mereka sampai lupa makan. Padahal, jadwal mereka sangat padat.

Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil. Keduanya memakai _seatbelt_ , kemudian setelah memastikan Luhan sudah memakai seatbelt-nya dengan rapi, Sehun segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Masih seperti tadi; Sehun hanya diam. Ah… Sikap Sehun yang diam seperti ini malah menimbulkan suasana yang aneh bagi Luhan; seperti canggung, krik – krik, pokoknya tidak mengasyikkan. Walaupun Luhan terganggu dengan Sehun yang cerewet padanya, tapi itu lebih mending dari pada Sehun harus diam seperti ini. Sangat aneh.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun singkat; ia bersiap untuk menginjak pedal gas.

Luhan mengangguk, "Hem." Sahutnya tak kalah singkat.

Sehun pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata – rata. Ia melajukan mobil _sport_ warna merahnya menuju apartemen _high class_ yang tidak jauh dari kantor. Hanya satu kilometer saja. Jadi, jika Luhan ke kantor tanpa membawa kendaraan pribadi atau tanpa menggunakan kendaraan umum, sepertinya tidak akan jadi masalah. Berjalan kaki saja tidak akan melelahkan atau membuat Luhan sampai sangat berkeringat; mengingat cuaca di Korea Selatan dingin dan sejuk untuk saat ini. Luhan mengamati salju yang perlahan turun melalui kaca jendela disampingnya. Salju pertama. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir apartemen, Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. Keningnya berkerut dan ia menatap Sehun lurus – lurus. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ini rumahmu." Sahut Sehun singkat. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Luhan pun ikut keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Sehun sambil terus – terusan meminta penjelasan. Apartermen itu benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginan Sehun, selain tidak jauh dari kantor, juga terdapat banyak fasilitas yang Sehun yakin Luhan pasti suka. Sehun sangat ingat jika Luhan sangat suka membaca, karena itu ia juga sengaja membuatkan ruangan tersendiri yang berfungsi sebagai perpustakaan dengan rak tinggi yang penuh dengan buku. Selain itu, Sehun juga ingat jelas jika namja cantik itu amat senang dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan, karena itu, ia membuatkan sebuah taman mini di balkon kamar Luhan. Ah, memikirkannya membuat Sehun menjadi tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksi namja itu jika melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sunbae? Ya! Aku tahu aku sekretarismu, tapi aku tidak punya uang banyak untuk membeli atau menyewa apartemen di sini. Apa kau gila? Aku saja belum terima gaji." Cerocos Luhan. Tapi Sehun tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap berjalan. Luhan yang kesal pun langsung mencengkram sebelah lengan Sehun, "Ya!" Bentaknya pelan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa? Bisakah kau diam dan ikuti aku? Siapa bilang kau yang akan membayarnya? Tenang saja. Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sehun tenang sambil menyentuh tangan Luhan yang mencengkram lengannya. "Jadi, bisa kau lepaskan ini juga? Cengkramanmu sangat kuat."

Luhan tersadar, ia segera melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Sehun. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju _elevator_. Apartemen Luhan berada di lantai sepuluh. Lumayan lah, tidak terlalu tinggi. Di dalam _elevator_ Sehun memberi tahu Luhan sesuatu. "Kau akan satu lantai dengan Kai. Sebenarnya, aku meminta Sekretaris Jeon yang mencarikan apartemen untukmu. Tapi, saat aku menghubungi Sekretaris Jeon, ternyata Kai ada di sampingnya, dan Sekretaris Jeon mengatakan semuanya pada Kai. Jadi, Kai yang mencarikan apartemen dan malah satu lantai dengannya. Aku tidak bilang kalau apartemen ini bukan untukku. Mungkin, karena itu Kai mencari rumah yang satu lantai dengannya." Sehun menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan nada bicara yang pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan setelah mendengarkan suara Sehun dengan seksama. Luhan menatap pria di sampingnya; tatapannya khawatir.

"Tenggorokanku sedikit sakit." Sahut Sehun singkat. Sebelum Luhan mengkuatirkannya, ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu hanya penyakit biasa yang bisa sembuh dengan cepat,"

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka. Di lantai sepuluh hanya terdapat dua flat karena setiap flat sangat luas. Bahkan di dalam setiap flat, memiliki dua tingkat lantai. Tapi, lantai dua hanya berisi kamar tidur utama serta kamar mandi dalam. Di lantai pertama juga terdapat kamar, tetapi tidak seluas kamar utama di lantai dua.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Flat baru Luhan itu sudah tertata rapi. Karena Sehun memesan pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah tersebut. Pembantu itu bekerja saat Luhan pergi, dan ia tidak menginap. Sehun percaya pada pembantu tersebut karena ia adalah salah satu pembantu di rumah Sehun. "Bagus bukan? Sepuluh kali lipat lebih baik dari pada flat mu."

Luhan takjub melihat betapa bagusnya rumah barunya ini. Dekat dengan kantor pula. Jadi, ia tidak perlu berlari – lari ke halte bus kemudian ke stasiun bawah tanah untuk ke kantor. Satu gembok dihati Luhan lepas. Hati Luhan perlahan mulai percaya lagi pada Sehun, ia mulai luluh lagi pada Sehun. "Sangat bagus. Tapi, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku sudah cukup nyaman tinggal di flat itu." Kata Luhan berusaha menjaga gengsi dan suara datarnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat mudah di mata Sehun. Luhan memutar badannya dan melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana.

Sehun segera menahan sebelah lengan Luhan; mencegah kepergian Sehun. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan yang ia tahan; kemudian memeluk tubuh namja itu dari belakang. Kyuhyun lagi – lagi membuat jantung Luhan loncat – loncat. Sehun berucap di telinga Luhan. "Kumohon. Jangan seperti ini, Luhan. Jangan membuatku selalu merasa bersalah padamu. Kumohon, berhentilah melakukan itu. Aku sangat lelah. Kehilangan dirimu selama sembilan tahun saja sudah membuatku sangat tertekan dan depresi." Sehun berbicara sangat pelan karena tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun nekad tidur di depan _flat_ Luhan, sekarang ia harus merasakan radang tenggorokan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sunbae, kau yang pergi. Kau yang meninggalkan aku." Sahut Luhan.

"Baiklah kita lupakan ini. Tenggorokanku sedang sakit, semakin aku banyak bicara akan semakin sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu malam ini. Maafkan aku." Kata Sehun. "Tapi, kumohon, tinggalah di sini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal lebih lama lagi di flat mu yang buruk itu." Lanjut Sehun terdengar sangat memohon.

Luhan diam sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain; dari sorot matanya itu tampak sekali kalau ia sedang berpikir. Kemudian, Luhan menatap Sehun lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan pindah ke sini. Tapi pada hari Sabtu. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku memindahkan barang – barangku saat masih kerja? Apalagi besok kau ada rapat dengan Presdir Wu Entertainment."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Sehun memeluk Luhan sangat erat saking bahagianya. Ia tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang protes untuk melepas pelukannya sambil memukul – mukul lengan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia tetap memeluk Luhan erat dan lebih erat lagi.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Protes Luhan sambil berusaha memberontak. Tapi, tubuh Sehun yang kuat dan lebih besar darinya, membuatnya malah semakin susah bergerak. Karena Sehun malah semakin erat memeluknya. Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah, ia membiarkan namja itu memeluk tubuhnya. Nyaman. Luhan tak bisa menampik rasa itu. Ia menengadahkan sebelah tangannya, mengelus dagu namja itu yang kini tengah memejamkan mata. Secercah senyum tersungging di bibirnya, "Sehun-ah, terimakasih.." Gumamnya.

~YHFFM~

Keesokan harinya. Luhan yang duduk di belakang mejanya teringat kalau hari ini Sehun akan rapat dengan Presdir dari Wu Entertainment. Semalam, Luhan sudah mencari tahu banyak hal tentang Wu Entertainment dari Kyungsoo. Menguntungkan juga mempunyai teman seorang wartawan. Ketika situasi seperti ini, Kyungsoo selalu bisa membantunya. Tanpa Kyungsoo, mungkin sampai sekarang Luhan belum tentu akan menjadi sekretaris Sehun.

Semalam Kyungsoo memberi tahu Luhan bahwa Wu Entertainment adalah satu – satunya perusahaan _entertainment_ baru di Korea Selatan yang perkembangannya sangat pesat. Mengingat, Presdir dari Wu Entertainment merupakan mantan artis di salah satu agensi saingan Shinhwa Enterprise. Kyungsoo bercerita kalau artis – artis dari Wu Entertainment mempunyai peluang yang besar untuk menjadi terkenal dimana – mana. Beberapa hari yang lalu, salah satu _boyband_ dari Wu Entertainment memenangkan penghargaan di acara _awards_ terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Luhan pun segera mengetuk pintu kerja Sehun dan masuk ke dalam. Luhan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Sehun. Kedatangan Luhan yang tampaknya tiba – tiba ini membuat Sehun terkejut. Biasanya kalau ada apa – apa terkait pekerjaan, pasti Luhan memberi tahunya melalui telepon dahulu karena Luhan tidak begitu suka keluar masuk ke ruangan Sehun.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini. _What's going on_?" Tanya Sehun sambil meletakkan sebuah laporan ke atas meja.

"Aku harus memberi tahumu sesuatu dulu sebelum kau rapat dengan pihak Wu." Sahut Luhan datar.

Sehun mendekatkan kursinya ke meja. "Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Buka browsermu sekarang dan cari nama Wu Entertainment di kotak pencaharian."

Sehun yang tampaknya masih bingung tetap melakukan apa yang Luhan suruh. Ia segera membuka situs _pencarian_ dan mengetikkan Wu Entertainment dikotak pencaharian. Dalam sekejap, berita – berita tentang manajemen artis tersebut muncul. Salah satunya yang menarik perhatian Sehun adalah tulisan bahwa Presdir dari Wu Entertainment adalah mantan artis dari agensi besar saingan Shinhwa Ent. "Kau bilang nama Presdirnya adalah Yifan? Berarti Kris itu adalah nama panggungnya dulu?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Maka dari itu aku ke sini. Semalam, aku sudah mendapat informasi tentang Wu Entertainment. Mereka punya artis – artis yang masa depannya bagus. Dan juga, boyband dan girlband yang sudah debut, dalam waktu Kris singkat mereka bisa merebut perhatian dunia. Jadi kalau kau bekerja sama dengan baik pada ,aku yakin kita bisa membuat lebih banyak lagi artis – artis di Shinhwa ent yang _go international_. Tidak hanya So Nye Shi Dae saja."

"Maksudmu? Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. Sungguh, Sehun masih sangat awam dalam bidang seperti ini. Ia masih tidak paham kalau Luhan tidak menuntunnya pelan – pelan.

"Pertama, saat rapat nanti kau harus bersikap ramah pada Kris. Baca mimik wajah Kris dengan baik. Awali rapat dengan sedikit candaan, buatlah suasana senyaman mungkin sekondusif mungkin untuk melakukan kompromi. Saat waktunya sudah tepat, kau menawarkan untuk membeli 75% saham Kris seharga 15 juta won. Itu sudah sangat pas mengingat kalau Wu masih agensi baru. Usahakan sampai dia setuju. Jadi, di sini kau akan membuat Shinhwa ent dengan sistem multi – label. Maksudnya, Wu tetap berdiri sendiri sebagai label independen, yaitu artis – artisnya mereka awasi sendiri. Tapi, distributor album Wu Entertainment berada di bawah Shinhwa Ent." Luhan menjelaskan secara pelan – pelan.

"Seperti Woolim dan SM?"

"Hem, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Sehun masih memasang tampang bingung. "Aku masih tidak begitu paham."

"Tapi, kau ingat yang barusan ku katakan 'kan Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan sabar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hm, aku ingat. Tentang saham dan distributor itu. Ah, tapi aku tidak pintar membaca ekspresi orang kecuali dirimu. Kau 'kan yang pernah berkuliah di psikologi. Kau bisa memberiku kode?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap memberimu kode. Tapi, dipertemuan ini jangan hanya membahas tentang pembelian saham saja. Kau juga harus menawarkan produk dari kerja sama ini. Untuk pertama, kau bisa menawarkan untuk membuat sub – unit dengan salah satu artis Shinhwa dan Wu." Luhan menjelaskan lagi.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala, dari raut wajahnya tampak sekali kalau ia sangat memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. "Ide bagus. _Gomawo_ , kau sudah memberi tahuku soal ini." Kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. "Tidak masalah." Sahutnya sambil menjabat tangan Sehun. "Jangan macam – macam!" Kata Luhan cepat – cepat. Ia merasakan suasana aneh dan mencurigakan setiap Sehun memegang tangannya. Sehun selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan _skinship_. Menyebalkan.

Mendengar peringatan Luhan, sontak Sehun langsung tertawa. Niatnya ternyata sudah tercium oleh Luhan. Gagal sudah untuk melaksanakan niatnya barusan. "Hahaha. Kau masih saja _negative thinking_ padaku." Kata Sehun disertai ringisan.

Luhan menatap Sehun datar dan menarik tangannya. "Tidak usah memegang tanganku lama – lama." Katanya sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

Sehun hanya meringis lebar. _Euuung_ … Sekretarisnya sangat cantik-ralat tampan dan lucu meski memasang tampang menyeramkan. Tapi, bagi Sehun itu tidak menyeramkan. Malah Luhan makin terlihat lucu dimata Sehun. "Aww… lucunya…" Celetuk Sehun dengan muka manis yang dibuat-dibuat.

Luhan menatap aneh ke orang di depannya. Semakin hari, Sehun semakin gila. Apa dia tidak ingat usianya yang makin tua? Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sikap Sehun yang konyol membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menahan tawa. Sehun tersenyum bahagia melihat akhirnya Luhan bisa tertawa di depannya.

~YHFFM~

Rapat antara Shinhwa Ent dan Wu Entertainment akhirnya dimulai. Kris berjabatan tangan dengan Sehun. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun. "Baik. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kris ramah. Ekor matanya menatap Luhan yang berada di sampingnya kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawan. Berita mengenai Kris adalah mantan artis pastilah bukanlah hoax semata, Luhan mengakui jika namja itu benar-benar tampan dan memiliki aura kharismatik yang kuat.

Sehun menerangkan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan saat sebelum rapat tadi. Untuk sementara rapat berjalan kondusif dan terkontrol. Kedua belah pihak merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya waktu untuk bernegosiasi masalah saham pun datang. Luhan memberikan kode dengan menekan bolpoinnya.

Sehun menjelaskan persoalan saham pada Kris. Ia menawarkan kalau pihak Shinhwa ent akan membantu agensi milik Kris bertambah besar. Dan distributor album dari Wu Entertaiment di bawah Shinhwa Ent. Kris tampak memikirkan penawaran yang diberikan Sehun. Sebenarnya, ada rasa berat hati kalau ia menjual 75% sahamnya. Berarti, Shinhwa Ent akan mendominasi. Tapi, karena ambisi Kris untuk mengetahui bagian dalam dari Shinhwa Ent. Terpaksa, ia mau menerima penawaran Sehun.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak masalah." Kata Kris sedikit terkesan berat hati.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa mendengar kalau Kris sebenarnya tidak setuju. Luhan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Tidak mungkin sebuah agensi baru berani dekat – dekat dengan agensi lama dan sudah besar namanya kalau tidak ada suatu tujuan. Apalagi, Kris bukanlah orang dalam atau paling tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Shinhwa Enterprise. Jadi, sekali pun suatu saat Kris akan mengobrak – abrik Shinhwa Ent, tidak sepenuhnya Shinhwa ent yang akan jatuh. Tapi, justru Kris lah yang jatuh. Memang, di sini Luhan terkesan licik, tapi kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya adalah cerdas. Luhan hanya ingin melindungi Sehun yang membawa beban Shinhwa ent.

"Presdir Wu bisa menanda tangani suratnya." Kata Luhan sembari mengisyaratkan pada map yang ada di depan Kris.

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membuka map tersebut dan langsung menanda tanganinya. "Aku berencana bekerja sama denganmu untuk membuat sub – unit." Kata Kris setelah menanda tangani surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Ah. Kebetulan sekali. Sebelumnya kami juga berpikir demikian." Kata Sehun disertai tawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau membuat sub – unit? Ada salah satu artisku yang baru satu tahun ini debut. Dia sangat berbakat dalam hal musik. Dan tariannya juga bagus." Lanjut Sehun mempromosikan artis asuhannya.

~YHFFM~

Kris masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia duduk dikursi belakang, sedangkan Sekretarisnya-Gayoung duduk di samping sopir. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan rata – rata. Wajah Kris tampak kesal. Tatapan matanya tajam menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya. Benar – benar menyebalkan rapat hari ini. Ia harus kehilangan 75% sahamnya demi mendekati Shinhwa Ent. "Kau lihat tadi? Betapa menyebalkannya si Presdir Sehun tadi. Aku rasanya ingin muntah. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sampai kesitu? Aku berniat bekerja sama dengannya hanya untuk tahu kelemahannya. Tapi, malah jadinya seperti ini." Omel Kris terlebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekretaris Moon hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin mendapat lemparan map dari Kris. Berada di dekat Kris terus – terusan saja sudah cukup melelahkan, walau terkadang Kris sangat baik padanya. Tapi, karena kebaikan Kris itulah ia menjadi korban pelampiasan marah Kris. Sudah berapa kali saja Gayoung dilempari barang oleh Kris kalau ia sedang marah.

"Yya Gayoung-ah! Kenapa kau hanya diam?!" Bentak Kris menatap tajam ke arah kursi yang diduduki oleh sang sekretaris.

Gayoung sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf Presdir." Kata Gayoung pelan penuh kerendahan hati.

Kris naik darah. Ia sangat marah mengingat rapatnya tadi dengan Shinhwa Enterprise. Tiba – tiba saja Kris memukuli kepala jok yang ada dihadapannya. "Aaaa! Gila! Ini gila!" Teriak Kris histeris.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan merebahkan diri ke kursi. Ia memijat pelipisnya. Pemandangan di jalan sangat indah, tapi hati Kris sangat mendung. Sifat temperamentalnya belum juga hilang. Sebagai seorang Presiden Direktur, Kris sangat menakutkan. Bahkan, _trainee_ dan artis – artis Wu Entertainment tidak ada yang dekat dengan Kris. Mereka menatap mata Kris saja tidak berani. Koneksi Kris dengan agensi lamanya juga tidak begitu baik, alasannya akarena namja itu memutuskan untuk keluar di tengah-tengah jalannya kontrak kerja.

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil. Matanya menatap kosong ke jalanan. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Hati, pikiran, dan fisiknya lelah.

Sabtu siang, Sehun dan Kai membantu Luhan memberesi barang – barangnya di rumah. Tidak semua barang, Luhan bawa untuk kepindahannya. Ia tidak ingin benar – benar meninggalkan _flat_ yang sudah bertahun – tahun ini ia tinggali. Ia meminta Sehun agar tetap memperbolehkannya menjaga _flat_ nya. Dan Luhan tidak perlu khawatir, karena Sehun sudah melunasi semuanya.

Ketika semua sudah selesai diberesi; barang – barang yang masih ditinggal di _flat_ tersebut sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih. Mereka bertiga pun siap untuk pergi ke rumah baru Luhan. Sebelum pergi, Luhan melihat ke sekeliling _flat_ mungilnya itu. Ada banyak kenangan di sana seperti saat Kyungsoo menginap di rumahnya, saat ia begadang mengerjakan tugas karena di siang hari ia sibuk bekerja paruh waktu, saat ia menangis merindukan kampung halaman dan orangtuanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Luhan tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis dan pahit itu.

"Ayo.." Kata Kai pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _flat_ tersebut meski langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Sangat tidak mudah meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga sekali pun sesuatu itu tidak sebagus emas. Sebelum pergi, Luhan berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan Nyonya Cho selaku pemilik flat tempat Luhan tinggal. Meskipun cerewet dan sering kali merutuki Luhan, namun wanita itu sudah Luhan anggap sebagai Ibunya sendiri. Dari awal, ketika Luhan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan luntang-lantung di jalanan, Nyonya Cho-lah yang membantunya beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di kota.

Luhan tak segan memeluk tubuh Nyonya Cho, "Gomawo Ahjumma-nim, aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memulai hidup baru. Karena itu, aku ingin berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Setelah aku tidak tinggal disini nanti, Ahjumma harus tetap sehat. Jangan lupa makan obat, dan nyalakan pemanas ketika malam hari. Aku tidak ingin Ahjumma kenapa-napa," Ujar Luhan yang dibalas Nyonya Cho dengan anggukan. Wanita itu mengelus surai karamel Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau juga, baik-baik disana. Dan jangan lupa bertandang kesini jika kau memiliki waktu.."

Luhan tersenyum, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Nyonya Cho, "Ne, itu pasti. Kalau begitu, sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku titip Ahjumma padamu ne, Minnie?" Luhan menatap ke arah cucu Cho Ahjumma yang berdiri di balik tubuh sang nenek. Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu mengangguk mantap sembari mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya. Melihat itu, Luhan tak tahan untuk tak mencubit gemas pipi Taemin. Ia pasti akan merindukan mereka.

~YHFFM~

Langit cerah yang menyelimuti atmosfer di kebun belakang sekolah dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada. Seperti biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu di Sore hari dengan mengobrol disana. Wonwoo bertopang dagu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang mengatakan jika mungkin ia tidak akan menemukan sahabat sebaik dan sedekat Mingyu lagi jika ia pindah ke Seoul Arts. Dari awal, Wonwoo memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal bergaul, ia terkesan tidak mau terbuka dengan orang lain, karena itu sangat sulit bagi Wonwoo untuk berteman. Sedangkann Mingyu, saat ini ia hanya sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. "Mingyu-ya.." panggil Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Sahut Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sketsanya. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu disini?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari memiringkan wajahnya menatap Mingyu. Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu menatap namja bermata sipit itu sejenak sebelum kemudian menghela napas dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Saat itu, aku tengah mencari kupu-kupu di kebun belakang sekolah, dan kau yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon merasa terganggu dengan suaraku," Jelas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Mingyu yang masih setia dengan buku sketsa-nya. "Bukankah hal itu tidak hanya kebetulan melainkan takdir?!" Tanya Wonwoo antusias. Mendengar itu, Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Heran. "Jangan bicara hal-hal yang hanya ada di buku dongeng seperti itu," Balas Mingyu malas.

"Tapi Mingyu-ya, bukankah karena kupu-kupu itu kita berkenalan? Dan yang tidak terduganya lagi ternyata kau anak dari Presdir Oh, atasan Ayahku. Sejak itu, kita sering bertemu di event perusahaan," Cetusnya yang membuat Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau sajalah," Jawabnya pasrah.

"Yang pasti aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu, saat itu aku sedang sedih karena teman-teman di sekolah baruku tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, lalu kau datang menghiburku dan bilang akan menjadi temanku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang sekali waktu itu!" Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman. "Yak..jangan mengucapkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu! Lagipula siapa yang berniat menghiburmu? Saat itu aku hanya menyuruhmu berhenti menangis karena kau sangat jelek dan menyedihkan. Mana ada orang berburu kupu-kupu sambil menangis?"

"Benarkah seburuk itu?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memegang wajahnya. Mingyu malah kembali asyik dengan aktifitas menggambarnya lagi yang sempat tertunda. Rasa jengkel meliputi hatinya, mengapa namja didepannya ini tidak pernah bersikap dewasa?

"Oh ya Mingyu, aku membawakanmu teh madu. Minumlah!" Perintah Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan botol minum dari tasnya. Mingyu hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Taruh saja disitu, nanti aku akan meminumnya," Balas Mingyu singkat. Mendengar itu, Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu menutup buku sketsanya lalu mengambil botol minum yang berisi teh madu dari Wonwoo. Ia meminumnya dengan sekali teguk saking hausnya. Sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa memandang Mingyu dengan kedua matanya yang membulat. "Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menaruh kembali botol minum itu disampingnya, "Sama saja," Jawabnya cuek yang membuat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia kembali antusias ketika melihat buku sketsa Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau gambar disini?" Tanyanya sambil meraih buku sketsa milik Mingyu. Hal itu membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, ia hendak merampas kembali buku sketsanya, namun Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu membuka halaman awal.

Diam.

Hanya itu yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan saat melihat lukisan Mingyu. Disana terlukis pemandangan kebun belakang sekolah dengan banyak kupu-kupu disekitarnya, lengkap dengan dua orang anak yang tengah berkejaran mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Lukisan itu menggambarkan pertemuan mereka 2 tahun yang lalu. Wonwoo terkagum-kagum melihat kehebatan Mingyu dalam melukis. "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu berbakat dalam seni," Ucapnya bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang merebut kembali buku sketsanya.

"Itu privasi!" Tegas Mingyu dengan mata yang menatap Wonwoo tajam.

"Bolehkah lukisan itu untukku?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan penuh harap. Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak akan pernah," Jawabnya kemudian. "Aku hanya melukis sebagai hobi bukan untuk dinikmati orang lain,"

"Walaupun untuk kenang-kenangan tidak boleh?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya di hadapan Mingyu. Namun Mingyu justru menjitak dahinya, "Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Dan juga berhenti menunjukkan raut seperti itu.."

"Kau ini pelit sekali! Hmm..kalau tidak..maukah kau melukisku?" Pinta Wonwoo mencari jalan lain. Ia tidak mau menyerah.

"Shireo!"

"Mingyu~" Mendengar pekikan Wonwoo, Mingyu akhirnya menghela napas.

"Akan kupikirkan.."Ucapnya. "Tapi berhentilah merengek! Gendang telingaku sakit! Kau mau aku jadi tuli karenamu?!"

"Ne geurae..tapi beritahu aku jika kau sudah memutuskan, arrachi?"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Wonwoo.."

"Yak! Mingyu!"

"Hehe..dasar bocah.." Mingyu tanpa sadar mengulas senyumnya. Seberapa kesal ia dengan Wonwoo, pada dasarnya Mingyu sama sekali tak bisa membenci namja ini. Bagaimana pun, Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tulus berteman dengannya dan menjadi tempatnya bercerita jika ia memiliki masalah.

"Oh iya, Mingyu" Lanjut Wonwoo, "Seungchol sunbae bilang kalau ia menyukaiku.." jelasnya dengan nada seakan-akan tak percaya. Mendengar itu, Mingyu melirik Wonwoo. "Hem? Benarkah? Kau pasti senang,"

"Tidak..hmm..maksudku tentu aku senang ada orang yang menyukaiku apalagi orang itu Seungchol sunbae, dia orang yang baik," Ucapnya/ "Tapi.."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu mengapa harus bingung? Jadian sana!" Mingyu tertawa mengejek.

"Yak! Aku bingung karena aku memikirkanmu!" Pekik Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jika aku berpacaran, bagaimana denganmu? Selama ini, kau tidak punya banyak teman! Jika aku berpacaran dengan Seungchol sunbae, tentu saja aku tak akan bisa terus-terusan bersamamu. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Atau..kau belum makan Siang? Siapa yang akan memperhatikanmu kalau begitu?!"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian tersenyum. Ia menangkup pipi Wonwoo, membuat namja itu terlihat menggemaskan, "Dengar ya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku akan baik-baik saja.." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut, kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya di pipi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, "Hem..begitukah? Andaikan aku menyukainya..Pasti aku tak akan sebingung ini.." Gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Mingyu.

*Keesokan harinya di Chungsan High School

"Jeonghan-sunbae!" Panggil Wonwoo pada Jeonghan yang saat itu baru berniat keluar kelas. Mendengar itu, namja yang terkenal dengan rambut pirang panjangnya itu menoleh, "Oh Wonwoo? Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Apa sunbae tahu dimana Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi bingung. Meskipun setahun di atas Mingyu, Jeonghan cukup akrab dengan namja itu. Mereka sering menjadi perwakilan dalam lomba-lomba sekolah, dan sering kali berdiskusi bersama. Bahkan beberapa orang menggosikapkan mereka berpacaran.

"Ah Mingyu? Namja konyol itu baru saja keluar bersama Dino dan Jihoon,"

"Konyol?!" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. "Ia tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu dihadapanku," Gumam Wonwoo. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, mungkin karena Jeonghan memang spesial di mata Mingyu, karena itu juga Mingyu memperlakukannya berbeda. "Baiklah, gomawo sunbae. Aku akan menyusulnya" Sambung Wonwoo. Jeonghan tersenyum melihatnya,

*YHFFM*

"Mingyu-ya!" Teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu yang saat itu sedang bergurau dengan Dino dan Jihoon langsung menoleh, mereka melihat Wonwoo yang menghampiri mereka dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Mengapa kau meninggalkanku Mingyu-ya? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku?" Tanyanya sambil mengatur napas.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Dino dan Jihoon! Kau pulanglah sendiri!" Perintah Mingyu.. Mendengar itu, Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, kalau kau mau pulang bersamanya juga tidak apa-apa. Kasihan dongsaeng cantik-mu ini. Kita bisa pergi lain waktu," Usul Jihoon. Baik Jihoon maupun Dino memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan dongsaeng cantik Mingyu, karena kelakukan mereka berdua yang seperti kakak-adik.

Dino langsung menyikut Jihoon, lalu mereka berpandangan, "Apa maksudmu lain waktu?" Protes Dino dengan suara sangat pelan.

Mingyu juga terlihat tak suka, "Kita akan pergi sesuai rencana! Bukan masalah, kan Wonwoo?"

"Ah ne, gwaenchana.." Ucap Wonwoo kecewa.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Panggil Seungchol seraya melambaikan tangannya. Mereka menoleh dan terkejut melihat Seungchol dan sobatnya. Wonwoo terbelalak melihat Seungchol kini mendekatinya sambil memamerkan senyum menawan.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Seungchol, bagaimana pun Seungchol adalah senior mereka. Seungchol memandang Mingyu menyelidik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Dino dan Jihoon, kemudian kembali ke Wonwoo. Ia menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Ayo pulang bersamaku!" Ajak Seungchol sambil meraih tangan Wonwoo membuat situasi awkward bagi Mingyu, Dino dan Jihoon yang menyaksikannya. Tangan Wonwoo sedikit bergetar. "Nde sunbae?!" Tanya Wonwoo terkejut.

Seungchol melihat ke arah Mingyu, "Hari ini ia akan pulang bersamaku," Titah Seungchol dengan ekspresi yang dingin dan serius.

"Kajja Wonwoo!" Wonwoo tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Mingyu, ia menyempatkan memanggil Mingyu saat ditarik Seungchol. "Mingyu~"

Mingyu melirik tajam kepergian Seungchol dan Wonwoo, dadanya naik-turun menahan sesuatu. Emosi? Entahlah.

"Sulit dipercaya," Gumam Dino, "Mingyu, namja yang kau semena-menakan itu berkencan dengan Seungchol sunbae? Aigo hebat sekali namja itu." Tambah Dino.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayo kita pergi! Karena Wonwoo sudah ada yang menemani, jadi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku itu lagi, Mingyu" Ucap Jihoon. Mingyu menatap Jihoon, "Siapa yang mengkhawatirkannya?" Protes Mingyu sambil menjitak kepala Jihoon sebagai tanda protesnya, kemudian ia berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Yak! Appo" Ringis Jihoon.

"Yak Mingyu, chakkaman!" Teriak Dino sambil menyusul Mingyu.

"Tunggu aku juga" rengek Jihoon.

~YHFFM~

Sinar pagi yang cerah masuk menembus jendela kamar Luhan. Suasana pagi ini sangat berbeda. Luhan bangun di kamar yang bagus dan luas. Ia menggeliat sebentar, lalu turun dari kasurnya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga; menuju dapur. Paginya kini dan seterusnya akan berbeda dengan yang dulu. Biasanya hanya butuh beberapa langkah saja menuju ke dapur, tapi sekarang ia harus menuruni tangga terlebih dahulu dan berjalan sebentar; barulah ia sampai ke dapur yang menakjubkan. Berbeda jauh dengan dapurnya yang lama.

Luhan membuat secangkir coklat hangat untuk mengisi pagi harinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke balkon apartemennya. Hari minggu yang cerah. _Grrr_ …. Ditambah musim dingin yang menyenangkan. Luhan menyeruput coklat hangatnya dengan nikmat. Dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, ia bisa melihat jelas gedung Shinhwa Enterprise yang tinggi. _Waah~_ Mengagumkan! Luhan tidak menyangka ia akan pindah ke apartemen mahal seperti ini dan tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan dihati Luhan, dan ada sedikit kesan kalau Luhan tampak materialistis. Tapi, bukankah Sehun sendiri yang membelikan ini untuknya? Jadi, untuk dibilang kalau Luhan itu materialistis adalah tidak benar.

Di tengah – tengah asyiknya Luhan menikmati pagi harinya, tiba – tiba terdengar suara bel. Luhan mendesah. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Luhan pun berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membuka pintu untuk tamu tak diundangnya. "Kenapa Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan malas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu." Kata Sehun disertai ringisan lebar. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh si tuan rumah, Sehun sudah melongos masuk ke dalam dan duduk disofa ruang tamu. Rumah Luhan ini besar, jadi ada ruang keluarga sendiri, dan ada ruang tamu meski ruang tamunya kecil.

Luhan memasang tampang kesal. Ia meletakkan cangkir coklat hangatnya ke atas _coffee table_ di depan sofa sembari duduk di sofa yang lain. Ia menatap Sehun lurus – lurus dengan kedua tangan dan kaki disilangkan. "Kenapa pagi – pagi ke sini?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku masih bingung tentang konsep untuk trainee yang akan debut. Bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanyanya _sok_ imut. Melihat ekspresi _sok_ imut Sehun itu hampir membuat Luhan memuntahkan minuman dimulutnya.

"Bukankah kemarin – kemarin sudah kita bahas?" Tanya Luhan mulai kesal.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ah sepertinya ia membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur. Sehun berdehem menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kemarin – kemarin 'kan membahas eNCT. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk trainee yang akan debut. Begini, minggu depan akan ada evaluasi bulanan.. Kau tahu? Persaingan musik di Korea saat ini 'kan semakin ketat. Kita harus bisa menarik perhatian para calon fans." Kata Sehun panjang lebar. "Aku juga membawa foto mereka. Sinilah.." Sehun melanjutkan sambil menepuk – nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Luhan kesal tapi harus ia tahan. Luhan jengkel tapi harus ia redam. Karena ini urusan pekerjaan, Luhan pun mau pindah duduk di samping Sehun. Ia melihat foto – foto para _trainee_ diponsel Sehun. Memang, rencananya tahun depan Shinhwa Enterprise akan mengeluarkan _boyband_ baru. Karena seharusnya tahun ini para _trainee_ itu debut, tapi karena Presdir Cho yang tiba – tiba tumbang, gagal semua rencana. Luhan mengamati dengan seksama foto – foto dari enam anggota yang akan di debutkan itu.

Saat Luhan sangat fokus memperhatikan foto – foto tersebut. Pelan – pelan Sehun mendekat; membuat jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Luhan sangat dekat. Tapi, Luhan tidak sadar kalau orang di sampingnya sedang mencuri – curi kesempatan. "Kupikir mereka cocok untuk debut dengan konsep ceria khas remaja. Pakaian yang mereka pakai harus trendy dan colourful. Akan lebih baik juga jika kita menunjukkan sisi innocent dan manis dari masing-masing member. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sunbae?" Tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke samping, dan sontak ia terkejut karena wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengannya. Sampai – sampai Luhan hampir ambruk ke sofa, tapi dengan sigap Sehun langsung menahan tubuh Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Luhan segera tersadar. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun jauh – jauh. Luhan berdiri, "Ya! Kau selalu saja! Cepat pergi. Jangan menggangguku!" Kata Luhan marah – marah sambil menyeret Sehun keluar dari apartemennya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Luhan menarik sebelah tangan Sehun dan meletakkan ponsel Sehun di telapak tangan Sehun. "Pergi!" Kata Luhan keras. Jengkel yang ditahan oleh Luhan akhirnya keluar. Menurutnya, Sehun sudah keterlaluan. Sikap Sehun yang seperti itu semakin membuat hati Luhan bimbang dan satu – persatu gembok dihatinya bisa lepas. Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Sehun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya untuk yang kedua kali. Cukup. Sembilan tahun yang lalu sudah sangat menyakitkan.

"Luhan, _mianhae_. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Kumohon." Kata Sehun mendekati Luhan, tapi namja itu melangkah mundur.

"Sunbae, hentikan ini semua. Apa kau tidak ingat? Setiap aku masih melihatmu hatiku sakit. Tidak bisakah kau bertemu denganku hanya untuk pekerjaan? Jangan berharap aku seperti dulu. Luhan yang lama sudah tidak ada." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar dan air matanya pun menetes.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti. Melihat air mata itu jatuh membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah. Hati Sehun juga sama sakitnya. "Luhan – _ah_ , _mianhae_ …" Sehun berkata penuh penyesalan. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Sehun melangkah maju, dan Luhan melangkah mundur.

" _Andwae_! Jangan mendekat! Kumohon! **Pergilah!** **Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!** " Teriak Luhan histeris di akhir kata. Tangis Luhan pecah; ia menangis tersedu – sedan sampai tak mampu berdiri tegak. Luhan menguatkan hatinya agar benteng yang selama ini ia buat jangan sampai runtuh. Tidak. Luhan tidak ingin _'rasa'_ itu kembali.

Sehun menyerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. " _Mianhae_." Kata Sehun pelan, suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar. Tenggorokan Sehun terasa semakin sakit. Radang yang dideritanya belum benar – benar pulih. " _Mianhae_.." Ucap Sehun sebelum ia akhirnya pergi dari apartemen Luhan.

Ketika Sehun keluar dan pintu rumah kembali tertutup, Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai yang dingin. Ia menangis keras sambil sebelah tangannya memukul – mukul lantai. Hatinya sangat sakit. Jantungnya berdebar – debar dan aliran darahnya mengalir cepat. Wajah Luhan sampai merah padam. Ia menangis karena merasa hatinya akan luluh lagi pada kakak kelasnya saat SMA itu.

Di luar, Sehun belum pulang. Ia berdiri bersandar di pintu apartemen Luhan sambil menangis dalam diam. Suara tangis histeris Luhan sedikit di dengar oleh Sehun. Pria itu tahu Luhan semakin marah padanya. Ia tahu kesalahannya tidak mudah dimaafkan. Tapi, menurut Sehun, Luhan juga memiliki salah padanya. Meski begitu, Sehun tetap tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama hampir sepuluh tahun tidak pernah ia lupakan sampai sekarang. Ia masih sangat mencintai Luhan. Hanya saja, Sehun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _ **Tahun Pertama SMA, 2005.**_

 _Seorang namja tengah berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi halaman sekolah sambil menyanyikan lagu mars sekolah mereka. Di atas kepalanya nampak bando berbentuk tanduk rusa yang membuatnya tampak imut, dan menjadi perhatian para murid yang lain. Di tangannya ia menggenggam dua buah ember berisi air. Sangat susah baginya untuk berlari dan bolak-balik hingga sepuluh kali. Karena keterlambatannya datang ke sekolah, ia jadi mendapat hukuman seperti itu dari para senior menyebalkan yang menjadi tutor untuk orientasi mereka._

 _"Ya! Xi Luhan! Lari yang lebih cepat! Perhatikan ember yang kau bawa! Jangan sampai airnya tumpah, arraseo?!" Teriak salah seorang senior lelaki dari ujung lapangan dengan memakai pengeras suara._

 _Namja yang tengah berlari itu bernama Xi Luhan. Mendengar suara nyaring kakak kelasnya itu membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia harus sabar. Ia tidak boleh marah. Saat masa orientasi, seniorlah yang benar. Junior serba salah dan harus menurut. Mau tidak mau Luhan harus menerima hukuman tersebut. Walaupun, sebenarnya ia sangat kesal dan ingin melempar batu pada kakak tingkat yang menyuruhnya seperti ini. Huh..Luhan sudah tidak kuat! Ia pun ambruk setelah berlari selama 5 keliling. Sialnya lagi, kakinya terantuk batu, dan membuatnya berdarah._

 _'Oh god, apa tidak cukup dengan hukuman tadi?' rutuknya dalam hati._

 _Tiba – tiba seorang siswa laki – laki datang menghampiri Luhan. Laki – laki itu berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan jongkok. Kemudian, laki – laki itu berlutut di depan Luhan. Ia melempar senyum hangat pada Luhan. "Xi – Lu – Hann? Itu namamu?" Tanya siswa laki – laki itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. "Berdirilah." Kata siswa laki – laki itu seraya ia berdiri. Di ulurkannya sebelah tangannya, membantu Luhan berdiri._

 _Melihat bet yang dipakai oleh siswa laki – laki itu tampak berbeda dari senior yang menghukumnya, Luhan pun menurut. Siswa laki – laki itu berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan ke arah senior yang tengah menghukum Luhan._

 _Siswa – siswa kelas dua itu pun langsung membungkuk pada lelaki yang menolong Luhan barusan. "Selamat pagi, Sehun Sunbae." Ucap mereka serentak._

 _Kakak tingkat kelas tiga yang akrab dipanggil Sehun itu langsung menjitak kepala orang – orang yang menghukum Luhan. "Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan kalian?" Kata Sehun tegas. "Bagaimana pun juga aku masih Ketua OSIS kalian. Siapa suruh kalian menghukum siswa baru dengan hukuman bodoh seperti itu?!" Sehun terdengar marah._

 _Dari kejauhan Luhan kagum melihat super senior bernama Sehun itu. Dalam hati ia sangat senang karena di tahun pertamanya sekolah, ada super senior yang membantunya. Perasaan suka karena kagum itu pun muncul. Luhan tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun memarahi kakak – kakak tingkat kelas dua yang menghukumnya._

 _Selesai memarahi, Sehun mendekati Luhan lagi. "Mianhae. Kau pasti lelah 'kan berlari seperti tadi? Kakimu sampai merah begitu." Kata Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki jenjang Luhan yang sudah sangat merah akibat darah yang mengucur. "Oya, perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun. Aku kelas tiga dan masih Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, hehe." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Luhan segera menjabat tangan Luhan. "Namaku Xi Luhan, Sunbae.." Kata Luhan malu – malu._

 _Sehun terkekeh. "Ya! Aku 'kan sudah tahu namamu." Kata Sehun santai dan dibalas ringisan kecil oleh Luhan. "Karena anak – anak sudah menyusahkanmu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas nama mereka. Apa kau ingin sarapan? Eh apa kau sudah sarapan?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng. "Belum, Sunbae." Sahut Luhan pelan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya._

 _Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu, ayo sarapan denganku di kantin. Kebetulan aku juga belum sarapan. Aku yang traktir sebagai permintaan maafku dan anak – anak yang menghukummu tadi. Sekaligus, aku akan mengobati lukamu dulu,"_

 _Luhan tersenyum malu – malu dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia dan Sehun pun berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin sekolah. Para murid yang melihat kebersamaan mereka banyak yang menggerutu dan mencemooh Luhan. Hal itu yang membuat Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Melihat itu, Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Luhan, "Yya! Apa kau melamun, Luhan-ah?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng,"Ah-geunyang.." Sebelum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun segera melepas earphone yang berada di lehernya, kemudian memakaikannya ke telinga Luhan. Luhan terdiam. Irama lembut menyapa pendengarannya. Lagu ini..Have you Ever Seen The Rain, bukan? Luhan tidak menyangka, masih ada orang yang suka mendengar lagu-lagu jadul seperti ini. Ia pikir Sehun akan lebih suka lagu dengan tempo cepat seperti RnB._

 _~Someone told me long ago,_

 _There's a calm before the storm_

 _I know it's been comin' for some time..~_

 _A/N : Annyeong, maaf kalau sebelumnya saya sempet kesel dengan review yang cuma bahas soal masalah 'itu-itu' aja, geurae, saya akan memperbaiki diri. Tapi ya, saya mengharapkan comment yang lebih ke excitement soal jalan cerita. Tapi gpp kok~ sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika nc scene-nya di pending dulu haha. Oiya, saya sudah punya proyek untuk ff baru, tapi belum tau bakal siapa castnya. **Ada yang mau beri saran couple apa? Atau ada yang suka dengan NCT? Ada yang mau nyaranin couple NCT mana yang bisa dibuat jadi main cast? hehe..**_

 _ **Taeyong-Yuta? Jaehyun-Doyoung? Hunhan again? Or..chanbaek? Err..honestly, i'm daebaek shipper and hyun fams lovers, so..aga berat juga kalo harus buat chanbaek ya XD But it's okay bisa dipertimbangin. See you soon in next ch!^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

-Xi Luhan

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

-Do Kyungsoo

-Lee Min Ho a.k.a Oh Min Ho

-Kris Wu

-Krystal

-Huang Zitao

-Chapter 7 begin-

Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan disambut oleh Mingyu dengan tatapan datar dan tangan yang terlipat di atas dada. Tapi, Sehun tidak mempedulikan adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia terus berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Mingyu yang tidak dihiraukan kakaknya itu langsung memutar bola mata jengah. Ada apa ini? Mingyu pun menyusul kakaknya ke dalam kamar.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya terlentang dan kedua matamnya terpejam. Minggu ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Seandainya saja tadi ia tidak melakukan hal itu pada Luhan. Pasti sekarang semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Tapi, apa daya, Sehun hanyalah manusia yang sulit menahan hawa napsu akan kerinduannya pada Luhan.

Mingyu duduk dipinggir kasur kakaknya. " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" Tanya namja berusia tujuh bls tahun itu.

"Hm." Sahut Sehun singkat.

Kening Mingyu berkerut, " _Wae_?" Tanyanya lagi dengan kesan cuek.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke atas keningnya. Hah. Kepalanya saja sekarang terasa panas. Bertengkar dengan Luhan membuatnya pusing bukan main. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah Sehun menangis, dan sekarang air matanya sudah habis. "Mingyu – _ah… Hyung_ sangat lelah." Ucap Sehun terdengar lemas.

Mingyu menarik sebelah lengan kakaknya yang masih terlentang. Ia memijat – mijat pelan lengan kakaknya. Mingyu mengerti, sepasang kekasih kalau sedang bertengkar itu sangat melelahkan bahkan membuat frustasi. Ditambah lagi kakaknya sekarang sedang memperbaiki krisis di Shinhwa Ent. Sangat berat hidup Sehun sekarang. Mingyu mengerti situasi yang dihadapi kakak kesayangannya. " _Hyung_ …" Panggil Mingyu pelan.

"Hm?" Sahut Sehun singkat.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Fisik, hati, dan pikiranmu pasti sangat lelah. Kemarin – kemarin aku sangat senang karena kau bisa tertawa lepas lagi seperti sebelum kau pindah ke Gyeonggi-do saat SMA. Dan sekarang kau memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti kau pulang ke Seoul lagi…" Mingyu meluapkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam karena tak ingin menyinggung hati kakaknya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang lagi. "Namja cantik itu yang membuatku seperti ini, Mingyu – _ah_." Balas Sehun masih terdengar lemas.

"Jadi dia namja cantik yang kau sukai sejak SMA?" Tanya Mingyu mengingat kakaknya pernah berkata kalau ia menyukai seorang sseorang. Saat itu Mingyu menghubungi kakaknya yang masih tinggal di Gyeonggi-do. Mingyu bertanya – tanya bagaimana keadaan Sehun di Gyeonggi-do. Dan Sehun menjawab baik – baik saja karena ada seorang namja yang selalu menemaninya. Pada waktu itu, Mingyu masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dan Sehun sudah kelas 3 SMA.

" _Eo_." Jawab Sehun.

Hening. Mingyu diam begitu juga dengan Sehun. Mingyu masih memijat – mijat lengan kakaknya. Kasihan. Ia tidak tega melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Sempat terbesit dibenak Mingyu kalau Luhan adalah tipe namja _submissive_ atau bisa dibilang mendominasi, yaah… tidak jauh dari egoislah. Ibarat lagu, seperti isi lagu ENCT yang berjudul _Origin_. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan adalah benar, dan yang dikatakan Sehun adalah salah. Tapi, kemudian pemikiran seperti itu lenyap setelah Sehun mengatakan sesuatu pada Mingyu.

Sehun membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah berbuat salah pada Luhan." Ia terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke peristiwa sembilan tahun yang lalu. "Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa berkata apa – apa…ah, tidak lebih buruknya aku mencampakkannya sebelumnya. Aku berlagak tidak mempedulikan Luhan. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya." Sehun terdiam lagi. Ia menata hatinya dulu. Menceritakan kisah pahit yang sudah terpendam lama bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Aku bahkan belum pernah mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya." Suara Sehun bergetar.

Mingyu memegang erat lengan kakaknya. " _Gwaenchana_ … Aku paham… Kalau _Hyung_ belum siap menceritakan semuanya padaku sekarang, tidak apa – apa. Aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan kenapa tiba – tiba berubah seperti itu pada Luhan _Hyung_." Mingyu menenangkan kakaknya.

Sehun menitikkan air mata meski sejak tadi matanya terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat perbuatannya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Bodoh. Ia merasa bodoh. Untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja sangat sulit. Ia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Ia tidak sanggup.

" _Hyung…_ Jangan menangis. Hei," Ucap Mingyu. Awalnya namja itu hanya diam dengan wajah jengah melihat kelakuan sang kakak. Heol, Mingyu bingung mengapa seorang namja bisa menjadi lemah hanya karena orang yang ia sayangi. Mingyu tidak tahu itu, karena ia tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Namun sejurus kemudian, Ia segera berbaring dan memeluk erat kakaknya. "Jangan menangis."

Sehun membalas pelukan adiknya erat – erat. Tangisnya pun pecah, dan Mingyu terus menenangkannya. Sehun sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki adik laki-laki seperti Mingyu; Adiknya itu, walau terlihat dingin sejujurnya Mingyu sangat perhatian. Tidak heran kalau banyak teman – teman pria dan wanita Mingyu yang selalu berusaha merebut hati Mingyu.

~YHFFM~

Krystal mengembalikan kembali kopi yang sudah dibeli pada Jaehyun. "Ya! Kan aku sudah bilang aku ingin Americano! Kenapa kau membelikan _Frappucino_?! Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak dengar yang aku katakan tadi? **Jaehyun**! Bekerjalah dengan **benar**!" bentak Krystal keras. Ia tidak peduli meski ia sedang marah – marah di kantin Shinhwa Ent.

"Maaf Nona." Kata Jaehyun sambil membungkuk.

Baekhyun—yang menjabat sebagai karyawan baru—disana juga ikut-ikutan melerai Krystal dan Jaehyun. "Sudalah Krystal-sshi, tidak baik jika dilihat banyak orang," Ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Krystal, namun karena Krystal yang berontak, Baekhyun justru terdorong, dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat sikap kasar Krystal. Sehun tidak suka orang yang berada di kantornya bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Apalagi sampai mengatakan kata – kata yang menyakiti hati. Sehun akan membiarkan orang – orang di Shinhwa Ent marah – marah saat ada yang tidak profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaan. Tapi, Krystal marah – marah hanya karena sebuah kopi. Menurut Sehun apa yang dilakukan Krystal sangatlah tidak adil untuk Jaehyun.

Sehun pun menghampiri Krystal. Ia segera mencegah lengan Krystal yang hendak berbuat lebih pada Jaehyun,"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Dan lagi..aku tidak pernah melihatmu..siapa kau?"

Krystal mendengus, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun, kemudian menatap kea rah Jaehyun seraya mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk menjelaskannya. Jaehyun membungkuk kea rah Sehun, "Mian, Tuan Oh. Saya Lee Jaehyun, asisten manager dari Krystal-sshi. Dan emm..Krystal-lah yang ditunjuk oleh Tuan Wu untuk ikut dalam proyek sub-unit yang sedang direncanakan," Balasnya. Namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya, ia menatap ke arah Krystal.

"Maaf, tapi aku bertanya pada Nona ini.." Jawabnya, kemudian.

"Kenapa kau memarahi Jaehyun?" Tanya Sehun seolah – olah tidak tahu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar kea rah Baekhyun, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh namja itu.

"Dia salah membelikan kopi." Sahut Krystal kesal.

Jaehyun hanya menundukkan kepala. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia membela diri di depan Krystal dan Sehun. Bisa – bisa ada map mendarat di kepalanya. Jaehyun cukup diam saja. Hatinya memang pedih, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau Krystal masih membayari biaya rumah sakit ayah Jaehyun yang belum juga sadar. "Maaf Presdir." Kata Jaehyun lagi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa kau tidak akan pergi? Cepat belikan aku _Americano_!" Bentak Krystal. Jaehyun pun segera bergegas ke kafe kopi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung Shinhwa Ent.

Sehun mengangguk – angguk pelan. "Krystal – _ssi_ , tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu pada Jaehyun. Bagaimana pun juga dia manusia. Maklumilah kalau dia membuat kesalahan." Sehun menasehati dengan bijaksana.

Krystal masih berapi – api. Ia masih belum bisa menerima pendapat yang Sehun lontarkan. "Sehun – _ssi_ , Jaehyun sudah sering melakukan kesalahan. Itu hal yang wajar kalau aku memarahinya." Sahut Krystal emosi.

Sehun tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi, alangkah lebih baik kalau dibicarakan dulu dengan kepala dingin. Hmmm… Karena kepalamu sedang panas bagaimana kalau ke ruanganku sebentar? Aku mempunyai film komedi bagus di laptop. Dan kujamin kepalamu akan dingin lagi setelah menonton itu."

Krystal menatap Sehun sejenak. Sikap Sehun cukup baik padanya. Apa ada maksud tertentu? Ah! Masa bodoh. Krystal sedang pusing sekarang. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak ada salahnya juga kalau Sehun mengajaknya menonton film komedi di ruang kerja Sehun. "Oke." Sahut Krystal disertai anggukan kecil.

"Ayo." Kata Sehun ramah sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. Sehun dan Krystal pun beranjak dari kantin menuju lantai tujuh; ke ruang kerja Sehun.

~YHFFM~

Luhan yang duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya; memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Ada rasa sedih dihati Luhan yang Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Rasanya beban hidupnya terasa sangat berat. Pertengkaran kemarin pagi dengan Sehun membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi kerja, bahkan semalam saja ia sulit untuk tidur dan bangun lebih awal. Apa ini artinya Luhan jatuh cinta lagi pada Sehun?

Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak jatuh cinta lagi pada Sehun. Tidak. Menyukai Sehun adalah kenangan pahit dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama. Cukup! Luhan memaksa dirinya agar tidak memiliki rasa pada Sehun. Ia tidak ingin hatinya sakit lagi. Ia tidak ingin setiap harinya hanya merasakan galau. Tidak! Hidup Luhan masih panjang. Ia yakin suatu saat ia akan menemukan pria yang lebih dari Sehun.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara dua orang berbincang – bincang. Suara tersebut tidak asing ditelinga Luhan. Seketika, Luhan membuka sebuah map yang ada dimejanya dan berlagak seolah – olah ia sedang fokus menggarap laporan yang ada di dalam map tersebut.

Sehun dan Krystal melewati tempat Luhan begitu saja. Mereka asyik berbicara dan sesekali tertawa. Luhan yang mendengarkan meski tidak melihat, merasa tidak enak hati. Di saat Luhan bahkan tidak bisa tertawa, Sehun bisa tertawa sesantai itu pada Krystal. Menyebalkan sekali. Selepas Sehun dan Krystal masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun, dan pintu ruangan Sehun sudah kembali tertutup. Luhan menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia melempar bolpoinnya ke meja. " **Haah**!" Dengus Luhan kesal.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Pekerjaannya hari ini tidak berjalan lancar. Ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Semua ini karena Sehun. Ah! Entahlah! Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan manusia menyebalkan itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan membuka matanya kembali dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja. Ia membuka layar ponsel; sudah setengah jam lamanya Krystal ada di dalam ruangan Sehun. Tiba – tiba awan mendung menghampiri kepala Luhan. Tampangnya langsung ditekuk seribu. Luhan bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya; _Kenapa Krystal bisa lama di dalam sana? Memangnya mereka membicarakan apa?_ Luhan gusar sendiri.

"Selamat siang, Sekretaris Xi." Sapa Jaehyun sambil membawa dua gelas kopi _Americano_. Jaehyun melempar senyum pada Luhan dan mampir sebentar di tempat Luhan. "Apa Krystal-sshi ada di dalam?" Tanya Jaehyun ramah.

Luhan membalas senyum Jaehyun. "Iya, Jaehyun." Sahut Luhan _sok_ santai padahal hatinya panas. "Apa kau membawa itu untuk mereka berdua?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk dua kopi yang dibawa Jaehyun.

"Oh.." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "Benar. Tadi Krystal-sshi memintaku untuk membawa ini ke ruangan Presdir Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk – angguk, "Kau bisa langsung masuk ke dalam." Kata Luhan cepat; ia sudah sangat kesal.

Jaehyun pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun. Tidak sampai lima menit, Jaehyun keluar dari ruangan Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu. Sekretaris Xi." Pamit Jaehyun seraya bergegas dari sana.

Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Setelah kepergian Jaehyun, Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi lagi. Ia memutar kursinya dan memejamkan mata. Ah! Benar – benar! Sehun membuat kepalanya pusing. Kalau bukan karena uang, Luhan tidak akan mau bertemu dengan pria sialan itu.

~YHFFM~

Sejak tadi, Jaehyun sudah merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Makanya, ia buru – buru pergi setelah mengantarkan dua kopi ke ruangan Sehun. Setelah turun ke lantai satu lagi, kepala Jaehyun bertambah pusing. Mungkin, efek karena ia belum sempat sarapan. Jaehyun pun segera pergi ke kantin yang ada di Shinhwa Ent. Namun, saat masih berjalan dikoridor, kepala Jaehyun bertambah pusing.

Jaehyun pun tumbang, tapi ia segera ditolong oleh seseorang. Beruntung, orang itu memegangi Jaehyun sebelum Jaehyun benar – benar tergeletak dilantai. Jaehyun mencoba tetap sadar dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya lelaki yang memegangi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan dan berusaha berdiri lagi. Sebelah tangannya memegang dinding untuk membantu tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. "Terima kasih." Kata Jaehyun lemas; dari bibirnya yang pucat tampak sekali kalau Jaehyun sedang tidak sehat.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya lelaki itu khawatir. Ia memegangi sebelah tangan Jaehyun yang tidak memegang dinding. Bukan apa – apa, lelaki itu hanya takut kalau Jaehyun tiba – tiba tumbang lagi.

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Mungkin karena aku belum sarapan."

"Apa kau mau makan siang denganku? Kebetulan aku juga mau ke kantin. Kau sepertinya bukan orang di Shinhwa ent ya?" Tanya lelaki itu pelan – pelan dan sopan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa mencari makan siang sendiri." Sahut Jaehyun terdengar semakin lemas.

"Ah. Tidak – tidak. Biar kuantar kau ke kantin. Oke?" Tanya lelaki itu semakin khawatir melihat Jaehyun.

Karena tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah dan sepertinya tidak mampu berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Jaehyun pun akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran lelaki itu. Lelaki itu pun segera memegangi bahu Jaehyun; membantu Jaehyun berjalan sampai ke kantin yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Sesampainya di kantin, lelaki yang menolong Jaehyun segera membawakan segelas susu hangat. Jaehyun pun meminum susu tersebut; dan perlahan energinya mulai kembali. Ia mulai sadar setelah sebelumnya ia sedikit kehilangan kesadaran karena saking pusingnya.

"Kau sepertinya bukan orang sini." Kata lelaki yang duduk di depan Jaehyun. "Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Ten LeeChaiyaPornkul. Aku manajer dibagian penyanyi grup. Siapa namamu?" Kata lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Ten itu dengan ramah.

"Jaehyun. Aku manager Krystal. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Ten – _ssi_." Kata Jaehyun lembut.

Ten tersenyum. "Bukankah sesama itu harus saling tolong menolong? Kudengar Goldent membeli 75% saham WU ENTERTAIN. Apa Presdirmu itu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Ten sambil sedikit menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Jaehyun tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Ten. Kepalanya masih pusing. Dan Jaehyun tidak paham masalah saham atau apalah itu. Ia hanya perempuan polos yang menjadi ekor Wu Entertain.

Ten menggeleng. Sepertinya tidak akan berguna kalau ia membicarakan soal saham itu. Yah.. Ten sangat paham masalah saham karena ia mendapatkan 0,2% dari saham Shinhwa Ent. Meskipun nominalnya terlihat kecil tapi sebenarnya ia mendapatkan banyak uang. Mengingat, keuntungan yang diperoleh Shinhwa ent pertahunnya sangat besar. Jadi saham 0,2% itu sudah bisa memberi Ten jutaan won. Ten bisa mendapat bagian saham dari Shinhwa Ent karena Ten adalah anak dari bibi Sehun ( _pihak Ayah Sehun_ ).

Sebenarnya, Ten ingin bilang kalau saham yang dibeli oleh Shinhwa ent itu bisa merugikan pihak Wu Entertain. Bukan merugikan dalam hal negatif, melainkan sewaktu – waktu Wu Entertain bisa saja didepak oleh Sehun. Mengingat, dengan saham sebesar itu, sudah jelas kalau sekarang Presdir dari Wu Entertainment adalah Sehun. Memang, Kris masih menjadi pemimpin Wu Entertainment; tapi keberadaannya tidak berpengaruh besar pada agensinya itu.

"Lupakan. Kau sepertinya masih sangat lemas. Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Ten disertai senyuman hangat.

Jaehyun tersenyum, kikuk. "A-aku?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Ten, "Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi?" Ucap Ten yang membuat pipi Jaehyun memerah.

"Entahlah. Terserah kau saja," Katanya tanpa berani menatap Ten. Melihat itu, Ten semakin bersemangat menggoda yeoja itu. "Geuraeyo, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran Jepang? Temanku merekomendasikannya, dia bilang makanan di sana sangat enak,"

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Hmm, baiklah.." Katanya yang membuat Ten berseri-seri. Ia segera merangkul leher yeoja itu dengan sangat akrab. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju lift, hendak turun menuju lobi. Selama perjalanan menuju lift, Ten bercerita banyak pada Jaehyun. Membuat namja cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih salju itu bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba ada namja yang sok akrab sekali padanya?

~YHFFM~

Kai datang menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk dengan kertas – kertas dimejanya. "Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Kai sambil melirik kertas – kertas yang ada dimeja Luhan. Sepertinya kertas – kertas itu berisi nama – nama _trainee_ Shinhwa Ent. "Apa kita akan mendebutkan _trainee_?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak ke arah Kai. "Ah.. Ini.. Rencananya begitu. Tapi, kali ini bukan _boyband_." Kata Luhan disertai senyuman kecil.

Kai mengangguk – angguk kecil. "Ten sudah tahu? Apa dia yang akan mengurus ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk kertas – kertas dimeja Luhan tersebut.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Ten hanya fokus pada _boyband_ dan _girlband_ saja. Kali ini yang mengurus ini bawahanmu, _Sunbae_." Kata Luhan sembari membereskan kertas – kertas berisi data _trainee_ yang akan didebutkan pada tahun depan.

Kening Kai berkerut. "Siapa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Xiumin. Kemarin aku membaca _cv_ – nya. Dan dia cocok memegang bagian _band_. Jadi, dia akan kupindahkan ke divisi yang baru. Kudengar, Xiumin dulu juga memiliki band saat SMA." Sahut Luhan lembut.

Kai terkekeh. "Waah… Anak lugu itu akan memegang sebuah proyek baru. Beruntung sekali dia. _Eo_.. Xiumin memang anggota _band_ saat SMA. Ku akui dia sangat jago dalam hal bermusik dibandingkan aku dan Sehun. Baguslah kalau akhirnya dia bisa bekerja dibidangnya." Kata Kai dengan nada ceria. Tidak terbesit rasa iri sedikit pun dihati Kai mengetahui anak buahnya itu mendapat proyek baru dari Shinhwa Ent. Kai justru bangga karena anak buahnya bisa berprestasi di kantor. Semacam ada kebahagiaan tersendiri. Tapi, ada sedikit rasa sedih, karena ia jadi tidak bisa menggoda Xiumin seperti biasanya; setelah Xiumin dipindahkan ke divisi baru. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

Luhan menggeleng. "Belum _Sunbae_."

Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya. "Ayo, makan siang bersamaku. Temanku kuliah punya restoran makanan Cina di dekat sini." Kata Kai ceria.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Sorot matanya tampak antusias mendengar ajakan Kai. Sebenarnya, yang membuat Luhan antusias adalah kata restoran cina. Ia 'kan sangat ingin makan dim sum. Dan juga, untuk melupakan kekesalannya pada Sehun dan Krystal yang begitu lama di ruang kerja CEO. "Ayo!"

Kai tersenyum. Ini Luhan yang ia kenal. Setiap pria itu diajak makan, raut wajahnya langsung ceria. Apalagi kalau diajak ke restoran cina. Pasti Luhan akan sangat bersemangat. Kai tahu kalau Luhan menyukai dim sum. Karena saat mereka masih SMA dulu, Luhan sering sekali mengajak Kai dan Sehun ke restoran cina yang ada di Gyeonggi-do.

Luhan segera memberesi barang – barangnya, lalu menyelempangkan tasnya ke bahu. Saat Luhan sudah bersiap pergi, tiba – tiba pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka. Dua orang yang sejak tadi ada di dalam ruangan tersebut akhirnya menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Luhan terpaku di tempat, kedua matanya reflek menatap Sehun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai. Ada tatapan tidak suka disorot mata Sehun ketika melihat Kai akan pergi bersama Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai. Berharap dalam hati kalau Kai tidak akan mengajak dua manusia menyebalkan itu untuk makan bersamanya. Tapi, apa daya kalau Luhan hanya bisa berharap. Tidak mungkin Kai tidak mengajak Krystal dan Sehun meski Kai juga tidak ingin. Bagaimana pun juga, Sehun adalah temannya. "Ah.. kita akan ke restoran cina di dekat sini. Apa kalian mau ikut?" Ucap Kai santai.

Luhan menggeram dalam hati. Ia langsung melirik Krystal yang berdiri di samping Sehun. Firasatnya berkata kalau Krystal akan mengiyakan ajakan Kai. Dan sepertinya firasat Luhan benar.

"Oke! Kami akan ikut!" Sahut Krystal sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Bagaimana Sehun – _ssi_?" Tanya Krystal.

Luhan risih melihat pemandangan nista di depannya. Apa – apaan Krystal itu? Kenapa mereka bisa mendadak sangat akrab begitu? Apa yang dilakukan Sehun? Sampai – sampai Krystal yang sebelumnya sekeras batu, bisa jadi selemah pasir pada Sehun. Hah! Napsu makan Luhan hilang. Ditambah lagi, melihat cara Krystal menatap dan bertanya pada Sehun sudah seperti kekasihnya saja. Dih! Rasanya Luhan ingin melempar sepatu– nya ini ke kepala Krystal. Mata hati Luhan mendadak buta. Suasana hati Luhan suram. Bahkan, ia lupa diri kalau ia harus mengontrol perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Sehun canggung disertai senyuman singkat.

Kai tersenyum kecil. Kai sedikit tidak suka melihat Krystal yang bertingkah seolah – olah kalau ia adalah kekasih Sehun. "Oke. Ayo." Kata Kai sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Ayo, Luhan." Lanjut Kai seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

Kai dan Luhan berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Krystal. Jujur saja, Kai tidak suka melihat sikap Sehun saat ini; hanya diam dan terkesan menerima. Maksudnya, kalau Sehun memang menyukai Luhan, kenapa ia malah menghancurkan kepercayaan Luhan? Ah. Maksud Kai begini, kenapa Sehun ada di dalam ruangannya bersama Krystal, dan saat keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun; wajah Krystal tampak ceria. Apa Sehun mulai terlalu baik lagi pada perempuan lain? Entahlah. Kai sudah lelah memberi tahu Sehun agar tidak terlalu baik pada perempuan lain; takutnya, perempuan – perempuan itu akan salah paham pada Sehun, dikiranya Sehun menyukai perempuan – perempuan itu. Padahal, apa yang Sehun lakukan hanyalah sebuah _manner_.

Saat di elevator, Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan, menatap Luhan lurus – lurus. Ada rasa gundah dihatinya. Ia menyesal membawa Krystal ke dalam ruang kerjanya, padahal jelas – jelas ada Luhan di depan ruang kerja Sehun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Sehun melakukan itu semua terkadang secara tidak sadar. Mungkin, karena ia terbiasa baik pada siapa pun.

~YHFFM~

Di restoran; Sehun, Kai, dan Krystal asik berbincang – bincang. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Luhan merasa ia seperti obat nyamuk di sana. Tidak dipedulikan. Sejak tadi, Krystal juga tampak tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Luhan. Ya.. Luhan tahu. Mungkin, memang Krystal memandangnya sebelah mata, karena Luhan hanyalah seorang sekretaris. Tapi, Krystal tidak tahu Luhan yang sebenarnya. Bisa saja, Wu Entertainment Luhan hancurkan dalam sekejap karena Luhan tahu strateginya. Ah! Luhan bukan tipe penghancur seperti itu. Ia tahu diri.

"Apa kau mau tambah lagi?" Tanya Kai terdengar seperti berbisik.

Sehun yang duduk di depan Kai merasa risih melihat Kai duduk di samping Luhan. Ia semakin kesal melihat Kai yang berbicara di dekat telinga Luhan. _Ck_. Mereka sudah seperti pacaran saja. Sehun merasa dadanya sangat panas. _Huaah!_ Sepertinya musim dingin tidak berpengaruh pada suhu tubuh Sehun yang panas seperti Jacob di film _Twilight_. Panas! Panas! Sehun meneguk minuman bersodanya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Sehun – _ssi_ , apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Krystal melihat Sehun yang minumnya tidak santai.

Luhan langsung melirik Sehun, dan di saat bersamaan Sehun menatap mata Luhan. "Tidak. Tidak apa – apa." Sahut Sehun datar dan matanya menatap lurus – lurus mata Luhan.

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya; ia berlagak seolah – olah menerima pesan dari seseorang. " _Sunbae_ , aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sepertinya, Xiumin mencariku." Kata Luhan sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan siap – siap untuk bergegas pergi.

Kai menatap mata Luhan penuh arti. " _Eo_. Baiklah." Kata Kai dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Krystal-sshi, Presdir Oh, saya permisi dulu." Pamit Luhan, kemudian dengan langkah lebar, ia cepat – cepat pergi dari restoran tersebut. Meski perutnya masih kosong, karena hanya satu dim sum yang masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Tapi, Luhan tidak peduli. Napsu makannya sudah hilang. Percuma saja kalau ia memaksakan makan.

~YHFFM~~

Luhan tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum untuk kembali ke kantor. Toh, jam istirahat masih cukup panjang. Berjalan kaki saja sepertinya tidak masalah. Luhan ingin menikmati udara dingin dijalanan. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi sudah panas dan ingin meledak. Ada rasa menyesal dihati Luhan karena ia harus berbohong pada Kai sebagai alasan kabur dari sana. Sebenarnya, tidak ada sms dari Xiumin.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Luhan menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa belum turun salju sih." Gumam Luhan alih – alih menyingkirkan ingatannya tentang Sehun dan Krystal. _Aaaa._ Luhan ingin berteriak. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia berteriak dijalanan ramai seperti ini. Bisa – bisa ia disangka orang gila.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan senior sialan itu? Ah. Kenapa juga aku peduli dengan Krystal. Masa bodoh." Gumam Luhan lagi. Ia terus – terusan mengumpat mengingat dua manusia yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Sesekali Luhan berhenti melangkah untuk menghela napas panjang – sepanjang mungkin.

"Ayo. Kendalikan dirimu." Gumam Luhan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melangkah pelan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya seseorang secara tiba – tiba. Luhan tertegun; suara itu sangat tidak asing. Suara malas dan santai yang khas. Luhan segera menoleh ke jalan raya, dan ternyata ada mobil Kai yang melaju pelan dipinggir jalan; mengikuti Luhan.

" _Sunbae_?" Luhan kebingungan, ia pun berhenti melangkah. Bagaimana bisa Kai datang tiba – tiba. Padahal, belum ada sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Luhan.

Kai tersenyum. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, lalu turun dari mobil. Ia menghampiri Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbohong? Sekarang masuklah ke mobil. Kita cari tempat lain saja." Kata Kai lembut.

Luhan mengernyit, "Ha?"

Kai mendesah. Adik kelasnya itu masih saja sama. Terkadang _lemot_ dalam mencerna kata – kata seniornya. Kai yang sudah tidak sabar pun langsung mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah itu, Kai kembali ke kursi pengemudi; ia menyalakan mesin mobil, kemudian melajukan mobil sedannya dengan kecepatan rata – rata.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang tidak asing. Dari tempatnya memarkir mobil, bisa terlihat dengan jelas Sungai Han di depan sana. "Kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Luhan seraya menatap Kai dengan tatapan bingung.

Kai mengangguk. "Hm. Ayo ke sana." Kata Kai setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia dan Luhan pun keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke dekat Sungai Han. Cuaca yang dingin sangat menyegarkan berada di dekat sungai seperti ini.

Luhan tersenyum; menikmati indahnya pemandangan di depan matanya. Suasana di Sungai Han semakin enak didukung oleh musim dingin yang sedang berlangsung. Meskipun dingin, tapi rasanya sangat menyegarkan. Luhan merasa beban pikirannya terangkat dibawa pergi oleh angin yang berhembus.

Kai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun. Kemarin, tidak sengaja aku melihat Sehun menangis di depan rumahmu saat aku mau pergi ke supermarket. Rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi aku mengurungkan niat pergi ke supermarket karena melihat Sehun. Makanya, aku mengajakmu ke sini. Ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku karena mengajak mereka makan bersama kita. Padahal, suasana hatimu sedang tidak enak." Kai menjelaskan dengan suara yang pelan dan kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan – ke arah Sungai Han.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kai sebentar. Ia menatap Kai, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungai Han. Luhan menghirup napas dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan – lahan. " _Gwaenchana._ Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka." Sahut Luhan terdengar santai.

Kini Kai yang menoleh ke arah Luhan. Kedua mata Kai menatap penuh arti. "Benarkah?" Ada nada keraguan disuara Kai. Tidak mungkin kalau Luhan baik – baik saja.

Luhan menoleh dan melempar senyum manis pada Kai. "Aku bersungguh – sungguh." Kata Luhan lembut. Di dalam hati, Luhan berusaha agar tampak tegar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah hanya karena seorang lelaki. Tidak. Itu bukanlah Luhan.

~YHFFM~~

Di perjalanan, Krystal mencoba mengajak berbicara Sehun. Karena, setelah kepergian Luhan di restoran tadi, Sehun mendadak diam. Dan suasana bertambah _krik – krik_ karena Kai juga ikut pergi. Tapi, baiknya, sekarang Sehun sedang mengantarkan Krystal ke gedung Wu Entertainment. "Apa Kai – _ssi_ dan Luhan – _ssi_ itu berpacaran?" tanya Krystal.

Sehun sangat kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak. Aku, Luhan, dan Kai dulu satu SMA." Sahut Sehun ketus.

Krystal mengangguk – angguk. Ah. Suasana hati Sehun sedang tidak baik. Menyebalkan. Sempat terpikir oleh Krystal kalau Sehun memiliki rasa pada Luhan karena saat di restoran tadi, Krystal selalu memergoki Sehun mencuri pandang ke Luhan. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Krystal merasa Luhan bukanlah tipe Sehun. Kalau memang Sehun menyukai Luhan, kenapa Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai sekretarisnya? Ah.. Benar. Jadi kesimpulannya, Sehun hanya merekrut Luhan sebagai pegawai. Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan pada Luhan.

Mobil Sehun berhenti di depan gedung Wu Entertainment. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Krystal.

"Sama – sama." Sahut Sehun disertai senyuman singkat.

Krystal pun segera keluar dari mobil Sehun. Dan tepat saat kedua kaki Krystal sudah menapak di tanah, mobil Sehun langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Krystal mendesah karena Sehun pergi begitu cepat. Tapi, ia juga senang karena Sehun sudah baik padanya.

Krystal masuk ke dalam kantornya dengan raut wajah berseri – seri; eskpresi bahagia terpancar jelas diwajah Krystal. Sepertinya, hati Krystal mulai luluh. Kebaikan Sehun, membuat rasa bimbang di hati Krystal muncul. Perlahan, ia mulai mengagumi sosok Sehun. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Krystal menatap ke arah sang atasan dengan raut tidak terima, "Mengapa harus aku?"_

 _Kris tersenyum, "Kau tahu..ada 2 cara bagi artis pendatang baru sepertimu untuk terkenal," Ucapnya. "Pertama terlibat dengan tokoh papan atas atau menjatuhkan dia," Lanjut Kris, pemilik Wu Entertain yang membuat Krystal terdiam._

 _"_ _Jadi..kau mau aku bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Kau tahukan, aku sedang berupaya untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Shinhwa Ent. Setelah kutemukan kelemahannya, maka akan kupastikan perusahaan ini akan tumbang. Dengan begitu..kau akan kujadikan alat untuk mengorek informasi. Selagi kau berlatih untuk sub unit di Shinhwa Ent, kau dekati dia secara perlahan. Oh Sehun memang pribadi yang dingin, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan takluk padamu.."_

 _Krystal mengangguk-angguk, "Apa yang akan kudapatkan dari melakukan ini?"_

 _Pemilik Wu Entertain menyeringai, "Tentu saja popularitas. Jika skandal antara kalian mencuat. Hanya akan ada 2 kemungkinan. Kau atau dia yang tumbang.."_

Diperjalanan kembali ke kantornya, Sehun teringat akan kenangan sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Disaat, ia duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA.

 ** _Tahun 2005._**

 _Sehun terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas setelah jam istirahat siang. Guru yang sedang mengajar Matematika pun sontak marah pada Sehun, dan melempar Sehun dengan penggaris papan tulis. Penggaris tersebut tepat mengenai kaki Sehun. "Ya! Kau lagi – lagi terlambat masuk kelas! Bukankah sudah kubilang saat kelasku jangan ada yang telat!" bentak Guru Matematika tersebut._

 _Sehun menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf berkali – kali. "Maafkan aku, Guru. Maaf. Maaf." Kata Sehun merendah sambil membungkukkan badan berkali – kali._

 _"_ _Ya! Kau telat kenapa?" Tanya Guru Matematika itu emosi._

 _Sehun menatap gurunya dengan polos. "Aku baru saja melatih adik kelas yang akan bertanding band besok, Guru." Kata Sehun polos seperti orang tak berdosa._

 _Guru Matematika itu kembali naik darah. Ia langsung melempar Sehun dengan penghapus papan tulis dan mengusir Sehun dari kelasnya. "Ya! Pergi kau! Sudah diperingatkan kalau kelas tiga tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Tapi, kau masih saja ikut! Cepat pergi! Duduk berlutut di luar dan memegang kedua telingamu bersilangan!" Bentak si Guru Matematika._

 _Sehun yang tahu diri dan ia juga merasa salah karena telah melanggar peraturan. Ia pun keluar dari kelas dan melakukan yang disuruh gurunya. Duduk berlutut di luar kelas sambil memegang telinganya secara bersilangan; tangan kanan memegang telinga kiri, begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Sebenarnya, Sehun bisa saja tidak melatih adik kelasnya yang akan ikut lomba band. Lagi pula, yang akan ikut lomba itu anak – anak kelas sepuluh. Jadi, mereka bisa dilatih dan diawasi oleh anak – anak kelas sebelas. Tapi, memang Sehun – nya saja yang bandel. Demi melihat adik kelas bernama Luhan ia sampai rela telat masuk kelas dan dihukum seperti sekarang._

Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Sehun menitikkan air mata dan tertawa renyah. Betapa besar rasa cintanya pada Luhan dulu. Dan sampai sekarang belum pernah hilang. Seandainya dulu, Sehun berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tidak meninggalkan Luhan setelah mencampahinya begitu saja. Pasti sekarang keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini.

TBC

A/N : Haloo~ terimakasih karena sudah mengikuti YHFFM sampai sejauh ini, kalau dilihat-dilihat kayaknya fanfic dengan genre marriage life lebih memiliki review dan rating yang tinggi ya? Tapi author ga kecewa, lagian liat view-nya yang nyampe beratus-ratus aj author uda bersyukur, plg ga ternyata ni ff ada peminatnya. Nah, untuk scene meanie, mian krn ga author sempelin di ch ini. Abisnya ntar kepanjangan..dan lagi..apa engga papa kalau meanie ga dimunculin lg? Soalnya kyanya readers pada **fokus ke hunhan bukan meanie** , iyakan? Jadi,gimana? Apa auhor kumpulin aja scene2 meanie-nya jdi satu dan author buat ff terpisah? Soalnya itu bakal panjang juga xD Oiya..author uda buat 2 ff untuk next project :

1) I'm Sick Because of You

Ini ceritanya tentang seorang namja lugu bernama Nakamato Yuta yang bermimpi bisa menikah dengan pangeran idamannya, Kim Tae Yong. Dan karena suatu hal, Yuta tiba-tiba saja terlibat perjodohan dengan Tae Yong. Namun ternyata hal yang ia kira akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan, justru membuat Yuta menderita. Cerita ini bakal dibuat beberapa seri aja, dan MPREG XD ntah bakal fail sad atau engga?

2) Let's Not Falling in Love

Bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, namja yang populer karena ketampananan dan otaknya yang encer. Namun sayangnya sifatnya yang sering semena-mena, dan suka sekali melanggar jam malam dari orangtuanya, membuat Sehun akhirnya dimasukkan ke asrama ketika SMA. Di asrama itu, terdapat peraturan jika tidak ada murid yanng boleh jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran. Awalnya Sehun merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja-toh selama ini tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Namun keraguan muncul ketika ia bertemu namja dengan paras bak bidadari, Xi Luhan.

3) I'm Not Him (ini belum pasti bakal HunHan, bisa Chanbaek /terserah readers lah, enak liat siapa yang meranin/ lol, tapi kira-kira ceritanya bakal kek gitu)

Luhan yang seorang dokter bertemu dengan Liu Han, seorang namja yang memiliki paras yang mirip dengannya dan berstatus sebagai pasien di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Suatu hari, ketika Liu Han divonis jika usianya tak akan lama lagi, namja itu memintanya untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai tunangan seorang CEO kaya-raya, Oh Sehun. /NC inside-_- Rated M 17+ lah, dan ini ff dengan scene dewasa pertama saya.

So, ff mana dlu yang mau saya post? hehhe


End file.
